Agoraphobie - Stand by me
by Ky or Kyoko
Summary: Tisser sa vie, ses réactions, ses actions, ses besoins et ses envies autour d'un seul être, d'une seule personne... il comprenait ce que cela pouvait réellement signifier, parce qu'il le vivait. Il le vivait tous les jours depuis le retour de Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir, bonjour à tous,

Nous voici donc ici, avec cette nouvelle version d' _Agoraphobie_ , mon bébé, mon amour à moi. Je profite de ce weekend de Pâques pour poster le premier chapitre qui, j'espère, sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Pour les anciens lecteurs, vous remarquerez que j'ai changé le titre par _Stand by me,_ la chanson, comme le film, m'ont beaucoup marquée, puis je trouvais qu'à une nouvelle fiction se devait un nouveau titre. J'ai considéré que la relation Naruto/Sasuke, leur amitié, leur complicité, était bien plus importante que l'agoraphobie de Sasuke et donc, que je devais mettre l'accent sur ça en particulier.

Je ne vous promets pas un risque de publication régulier. Au contraire, les chapitres risquent d'être plutôt balancé lorsque j'en aurais une bonne avance dans la réécriture d' _Agoraphobie._

Pour moi, _Stand by me_ restera _Agoraphobie_. Ce n'est qu'une version améliorée de ma première fiction : je me penche plus sur les personnages secondaires, rajoute des détails sur les personnages principaux. Je les rends plus réels, plus vrais, plus humains qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, avec leurs difficultés, leurs faiblesses, leurs défauts et leurs qualités et, cette fois-ci, je le montre beaucoup plus que ce que je n'ai pu le montrer il y a quelques années déjà, même si tout était dans ma tête, je ne l'ai pas forcément montré, écris et décris, c'est pour ça que je le fais maintenant. Et c'est car elle est une version plus étoffée, plus recherchée que j'en ai changé le titre (pour vous) et que je laisse également la première version sur le site. Non seulement car je ne veux pas perdre toutes les reviews qui me donnent du courage pour écrire lorsque je n'en ai plus la force, et car, même si _Stand by me_ et _Agoraphobie_ sont semblables, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elles sont totalement identiques (puis pour ceux qui veulent savoir la suite dans les grandes lignes, par exemple).

Mes chapitres sont plutôt courts et la longueur ne changera pas : je préfère faire plusieurs petits chapitres qu'un seul énorme (comme ça je sais exactement ce qu'il se passe dans chaque chapitre et je ne me trompe pas).

 **Playlist du chapitre 1 (youtube) :**

 _Sweater Weather_ de The Neighbourhood (cover par Max  & Alyson Stoner)  
 _I want you to know_ de Zedd ft. Selena Gomez (cover par Max  & Alyson Stoner)  
 _Love me like you do_ de Ellie Goulding (cover par Tanner Patrick) OU (cover par Alex Goot  & Sam Tsui)

* * *

 **Stand by me.**

 **Chapitre 1 :**

* * *

 _\- Sasu-chan ! Sasu-chan !_

 _Sasu-chan se retourna et laissa un magnifique et immense sourire prendre possession de ses lèvres, faisant apparaître ses dents blanches. Autour de lui, les enfants jouaient dans le parc et, assis sur un banc le regard vigilant, les deux pères observaient leur enfant se retrouver après moins de vingt quatre heures de séparation._

 _\- Naru-chan !_

 _Les deux enfants se serrèrent dans leurs bras petits et fins et le premier qui avait crié se recula, tendant à son ami une jolie fleur de cerisier. La couleur était belle, pâle comme il le fallait et on pouvait suivre les nervures du doigt._

 _\- Elle est belle, hein ? C'est papa qui m'a aidé à la cueillir parce que j'étais trop petit ! Mais elle est belle ! Et je voulais celle-là ! La fleur elle est pour toi, tiens !_

 _Et Naruto tendit à Sasuke la petite fleur, légèrement froissée par l'étreinte précédente. Le brun sourit de toutes ses dents – dont une était tombée la veille – et promit :_

 _\- Je la garderais toujours avec moi ! Toujours !_

 _Comme ça, je pourrais toujours être avec toi, même quand tu seras dans ta maison et moi dans ma maison !_

* * *

Sasuke ferma les yeux, tentant de calmer sa respiration rapide après un réveil violent. Il entendait son sang pulser dans ses veines, frapper ses tempes. Il sentait son aorte taper si fort contre son ventre, son cœur battant la chamade, ses membres tremblaient toujours plus, semblant ne pas vouloir se détendre. _Respire,_ se disait-il. _Respire_ , s'obligeait-il à songer. _N'oublie surtout pas de respirer,_ se répétait-il sans cesse. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent dans sa chambre seulement éclairée par la lumière de la lune et des lampadaires du quartier résidentiel, de très longues minutes, même. La respiration enfin calme, Sasuke se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers, enfonçant son crâne le plus profondément possible. Il était encore un peu essoufflé par la crise qu'il venait de faire, mais ça allait un peu mieux, maintenant. Son regard se posa sur sa bibliothèque et il sortit du lit mollement, avec la simple envie de dormir : ses crises l'exténuaient toujours. Il attrapa tout de même un livre de contes pour enfant et rampa sur les draps avant de se blottir dessous. Il l'ouvrit et caressa du bout des doigts la fleur de cerisier qui y était gardée. Il la regarda un instant, se souvenant malgré les nombreuses années de la première fois où _Naruto_ la lui avait donnée. Naruto. Son ami. Son meilleur ami.

Il bougea dans le lit, rapprochant ses jambes de son torse, commençant à lire, les sourcils froncés, les premières lignes du conte qui passait par là. Il se souvenait de Naruto, il se souvenait de cette amitié parfaite et tendre. De cette amitié qui aurait pu soulever des montagnes. Et pourtant, quand Naruto était parti, tout avait changé. Il avait changé, sans savoir pourquoi. Comme si la disparition de Naruto dans son monde avait eu le pire effet possible. Il s'était renfermé, bloquant une partie de sa vie, enfermant dans le plus profond de sa mémoire ce qu'il s'était passé après le départ de Naruto. Il se souvenait d'avoir pleuré longtemps, pendant des jours et des jours. Il se souvenait d'avoir boudé ses parents, son frère. Il se souvenait même d'avoir refusé de prendre des bains ou des douches, de manger ou de boire. Puis un trou noir. Et cet état, cette phobie qui avait pris possession de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Cette peur terrifiante des gens qui l'entourait, du monde, de la foule. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il n'était pas capable de le savoir lui-même. Il se souvenait d'avoir vu des psychologues, des pédopsychiatres, même, mais rien n'y avait fait. Et maintenant, presque dix ans plus tard – dix longues années après le départ de Naruto –, il était là, à lire des contes pour enfants, à rester enfermer dans sa chambre, à prendre des cours par correspondance, à espérer que, peut être, cette phobie disparaîtrait, que ces crises s'espaceraient.

Mais ce n'était que de l'espoir.

* * *

Naruto sortit de l'aéroport en tirant son énorme valise et son sac à dos sur l'épaule. Il s'arrêta un instant, observant les voitures qui attendaient des personnes, les gens qui faisaient la queue pour attraper un taxi, ceux qui retrouvaient leur famille... et c'était son cas pour lui. Derrière lui, Minato et Kushina l'observaient. Une main se posa sur son épaule et le plus jeune trouva le regard de son père, aussi bleu que le sien :

\- Ça fait du bien de rentrer à la maison, hein ?

\- Putain oui ! Bordel oui !

\- Surveille ton langage, jeune homme ! claqua la voix de la rousse alors qu'elle lui envoyait une taloche derrière le crâne.

Naruto grimaça pour la forme mais un énorme sourire se reforma sur ses lèvres alors qu'il voyait Jiraya avancer vers eux, ses longs cheveux blancs bougeant au rythme de ses pas. Le commissaire, écrivain de romans érotiques à ses heures perdues, ouvrit les bras, les clés de sa voiture dans une main, et Naruto s'empressa d'abandonner ses sacs derrière lui pour enserrer la personne qu'il considérait comme son grand-père. Après tout, c'était Jiraya qui avait quasiment élevé Minato, mais en plus d'être un membre à part entière de la famille, il était également son parrain, celui qui lui avait donné son prénom. Ou du moins, c'était grâce à lui qu'il s'appelait Naruto.

\- Comment tu vas, gamin ?

\- Je suis heureux d'être là !

Ils échangèrent une nouvelle accolade avant que Jiraya ne se recule pour attraper dans ses bras le couple.

\- Je suis content que vous soyez rentré.

\- On est content d'être rentrés, avoua Minato en passant un bras sur les épaules de sa femme.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs hoche la tête, fier de la réponse. Il attrapa la valise de Kushina qui accepta l'offre avec un sourire. Entre le décalage horaire et l'avion très loin d'être confortable, il était toujours agréable de ne porter que son sac à main. Minato portait deux valises, son fils une, de même que Jiraya. Ils avançaient doucement vers le dépose-minute où Jiraya s'était garé, warning allumés.

\- J'ai fais mettre les cartons dans la maison, je l'ai fais nettoyer, aussi. Comme ça, vous avez pas beaucoup de choses à faire à part le déballage, annonça Jiraya qui fut remercié par le couple. Les lits sont montés, aussi. Je me suis dis que ça pouvait être pratique avec le décalage horaire !

Ils avaient envoyé une bonne partie des meubles – tout ceux qu'ils voulaient garder – ainsi que beaucoup de bibelots et tout ce qui était non-transportables par avion directement dans une maison achetée dans l'ancien quartier où ils habitaient dix ans de ça. Ça avait une vraie aubaine pour la petite famille qui était heureuse de retrouver ce quartier tant aimé. Heureusement, Jiraya avait été là pour tout réceptionner et tout mettre en place avant qu'ils ne quittent les États-Unis.

\- Comment va Yahiko ?

\- Il va bien ! Il a encore deux trois trucs à régler avant de pouvoir partir. Il arrivera d'ici un petit mois. Puis, c'est dur pour lui, tu sais. Il va devoir quitter la Californie, la plage, les filles, le surf, le sexe...

Une nouvelle taloche coupa Naruto dans son discours alors qu'il mettait son énorme valise orange – il était encore fier d'avoir pu trouver une valise de cette couleur – dans le coffre.

\- Maman ! s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Parle un peu mieux, Naruto, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Oui oui... marmonna l'adolescent en ouvrant la portière arrière pour s'installer alors que les deux hommes laissaient échapper un rire.

Kushina leva les yeux au ciel, s'installant à l'arrière avec son fils. Jiraya se mit côté conducteur. Le coffre se fit fermer par Minato qui s'assit quelques secondes plus tard côté passager. Naruto attacha sa ceinture alors que la voiture démarrait, et, malgré lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher un petit soupir heureux :

\- Ça fait du bien de rentrer à la maison.

Et il ne pouvait pas si bien dire.

* * *

Naruto se laissa choir sur le canapé installé dans le salon comme une loque, ses chaussures délaissées à l'entrée au même endroit que sa valise et son sac. Le voyage l'avait éreinté, vraiment. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, même. Et monter quelques cartons dans sa chambre ne l'avait pas aidé non plus à se reposer. Sa mère posa une main froide sur son front brûlant. Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise par sa température.

\- Tu es malade, Naruto ?

\- Non, très fatigué.

Elle lui sourit doucement et passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux. Il se laissa faire, fermant même les yeux un instant. Sa respiration se ralentit peu à peu et lorsque les caresses s'arrêtèrent, il souleva les paupières difficilement.

\- Tu devrais aller dormir, on s'occupera de tout ça demain. Après tout, un jour de plus ou de moins de raté, ça ne va pas te tuer, puis vu que la directrice est Tsunade, je pense que tu as le droit à quelques petits traitements de faveur.

Naruto releva la tête pour observer sa mère. Elle lui caressa de nouveau le front et la joue en lui souriant malicieusement et il marmonna :

\- D'accord... Je monte ma valise et mes cartons et je vais dormir, je suis crevé.

Il n'était que dix huit heures, mais il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler comme s'il avait passé quatre nuits blanches d'affilées.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse quelque chose à manger ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il s'extirpait du canapé.

Naruto secoua la tête de gauche à droite et attrapa les deux derniers cartons qui traînaient avec son nom écrit au marqueur noir dessus. Il monta les marches d'un pas rapide. Plus vite ce serait fait, plus vite ce serait terminé. Il les posa dans un coin de la chambre, redescendit, attrapa la valise qui était vraiment énorme et la monta également. Il poussa la porte qui se ferma derrière lui dans un léger claquement. Il abandonna ses chaussettes, puis son t-shirt et enfin son jean au pied du lit et il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il huma l'odeur de la lessive que sa mère utilisait depuis toujours et il enfonça son visage dans le coussin. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour s'endormir.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se sentait remonté à bloc ! Il se leva, attrapant des vêtements propres mais confortables et partit directement dans la salle de bain. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, après une longue douche, il descendit pied nus. Il enfila son t-shirt en même temps qu'il entrait dans la cuisine, déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère, sourit à son père. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, attrapant la tasse sortie pour lui. Un café très sucré plus tard, il releva la tête vers ses parents.

\- Vous venez avec moi, ou je vais voir la vieille tout seul aujourd'hui ?

Minato sourit derrière son journal et ses lunettes de repos alors que Kushina levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Ton père travaille aujourd'hui, et je dois ranger la maison. Mais si tu veux que je vienne, je viens, évidemment.

\- Non, ça va, refusa Naruto en engouffrant des galettes.

Il ne pouvait avaler que ça, le matin. Des galettes et du café. Galettes, parce qu'elles étaient terriblement bonnes, et café parce qu'il faisait des cures de cafés depuis qu'il sortait tous les soirs ou presque, c'était devenu une habitude. Intérieurement, Naruto bouillonnait. Il allait revoir ses amis du primaire et surtout, et avant tout, Sasuke. Il allait revoir Sasuke, son Sasuke, son meilleur ami, celui qui était le seul et l'unique véritable ami qu'il n'avait jamais eu et qu'il n'aura jamais. Sa jambe bougeait rapidement et Minato soupira fortement :

\- Naruto ! Tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Naruto se figea en regardant son père. Ça se voyait tant que ça ?

\- Je vais voir Sasuke, aujourd'hui.

\- Il n'est peut être pas dans le même lycée que toi, tu sais.

\- Si c'est pas le cas, j'irai le voir après les cours.

Kushina lui sourit et Minato continua sa lecture.

\- Bon allez ! Je me change et je file !

Presque vingt minutes plus tard, Naruto marchait déjà dans les couloirs du lycée dans lequel il était nouvel élève. Cela faisait presque un mois que les cours avaient commencé et, théoriquement, il n'avait pas fini son année aux États-Unis. Il avait du passer il-ne-savait-combien de tests pour pouvoir être accepté, pour prouver qu'il avait le niveau pour passer dans la classe supérieure : il n'était pas question pour lui d'avoir une seule année de retard. Il trouva dans le premier bâtiment du lycée l'administration et ne prit même pas la peine de passer par la secrétaire de Tsunade pour entrer dans son bureau sans même frapper.

\- Tsunade-bachan !

\- Naruto !

La quinquagénaire blonde contourna le bureau sur lequel était amoncelée une tonne de papiers pour prendre dans ses bras celui qu'elle considérait comme son propre fils. Ils restèrent un instant l'un contre l'autre. Après tout, cela faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus : elle n'avait pas pu venir aux États-Unis pour les dernières vacances de Noël.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Vous êtes installés, ça y est ?

\- Je vais bien, et oui, maman est en train de tout ranger à la maison !

Tsunade lui sourit et posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme avant de se reculer pour le détailler.

\- Tu as encore grandi, c'est incroyable. Tu as enlevé tes piercings, aussi. Pourquoi ?

Naruto chassa la question d'un geste de la main :

\- Longue histoire.

Tsunade hocha la tête, compréhensive. Elle se détourna, ne laissant pas le temps à Naruto de dire quoique ce soit puis fit volte-face une nouvelle fois pour lui tendre un emploi du temps, un plan du lycée et une fiche pour les clubs.

\- Tu es dans la classe B4, ils sont en cours avec le professeur Hatake Kakashi, mathématiques. Je te fais visiter le lycée, et je t'accompagnerai au cours du professeur Umino Iruka, histoire.

Les paupières de Naruto clignèrent et Tsunade poussa l'adolescent à l'extérieur du bureau, le faisant marcher à une allure légèrement rapide pour lui faire visiter tout ce qu'il fallait qu'il connaisse avant de commencer la journée. Elle lui fit découvrir la cafétéria, le self, les bureaux des clubs, le gymnase, les salles de cours. Ils parlaient également de tout et de rien, Naruto lui racontait comment s'était passées ses derniers mois en Californie, il lui annonça aussi que Yahiko comptait arriver dans le mois : les papiers pour sa boutique de tatouage prenaient plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait pensé. L'heure passa vite et Tsunade se stoppa devant la salle de classe. Elle tapa, n'attendit pas la réponse et entra. Les élèves se levèrent tous dans un même ensemble et elle leur fit signe de se rasseoir alors que Naruto la suivait de près.

\- Je vous présente Uzumaki Naruto. Il suivra les cours avec vous à partir de maintenant, je compte sur vous pour que vous l'intégriez.

Elle hocha la tête et quitta la salle de cours alors que Naruto passait une main gênée sur sa nuque. Il reconnaissait quelques visages de son enfance, sans pour autant les reconnaître vraiment. Le professeur, Umino Iruka, lui désigna une place libre à côté de celle qui reconnaissait comme Sakura, et, après y être invité, il s'installa. Il observa l'adolescente à ses côtés qui lui souriait également. Ils étaient amis, avant, la primaire, tout ça. Ça remontait à bien longtemps. Ses cheveux étaient teint d'une couleur rose beaucoup trop flash, de son avis, mais ça lui allait bien, faisant ressortir ses yeux verts. Ils échangèrent de nouveau un sourire et, alors que le cours commençait, Sakura souffla :

\- J'en connais un qui va être content de te voir.

Et un énorme sourire apparut sur le visage de Naruto, ne songeant qu'à Sasuke.

* * *

\- Naruto ! s'exclama Kiba, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Naruto laissa un rire lui échapper alors que Kiba le regardait comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Sincèrement, Naruto n'avait pas changé, on aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille. Certes, sa carrure, son visage, tout était devenu plus élégant, perdant les rondeurs de l'enfance et on pouvait deviner sous sa chemise blanche un torse musclé, une peau bronzée par les nombreuses séances de surfs, faisant ressortir ses yeux si bleus et ses cheveux si blonds. Il tira une chaise et posa son plateau sur la table, s'installant après avoir posé son sac à ses pieds. Il chercha à la table une personne qu'il aurait pu reconnaître à la simple voix, mais Shikamaru le stoppa dans ses recherches :

\- Il n'est pas là.

Naruto cligna des yeux, tournant son visage vers Shikamaru qui l'observait. Shikamaru et lui avaient repris contact à l'arrivée de tous les réseaux sociaux, il était bien le seul à avoir cherché à le revoir depuis son départ du Japon. Un rire gêné secoua les épaules du blond qui tenta de changer de sujet. Shikamaru avait une sorte de pouvoir qu'il considérait presque comme gênant. Tout savoir, comme ça, juste en observant le comportement des gens, ça donnait presque froid dans le dos. Kiba, ne voulant pas vraiment comprendre de qui ils parlaient, lâcha alors, oubliant son déjeuner devant lui :

\- Alors ? Comment c'était les _States_?!

Naruto cligna des yeux, avala une bouchée de son repas avant de commencer son récit. Il passa outre son coming-out et ses soirées sur les plages ou dans les boîtes californiennes, après tout, il était loin d'être majeur. Il ne parla pas non plus du fait qu'il tatouait aux États-Unis avec son cousin, il ne parla pas de beaucoup de choses, en fait. La seule chose qu'il avait en tête, c'était Sasuke. Il termina son récit en même temps que son repas et il s'étira légèrement, faisant craquer sa colonne vertébrale. Il eut un léger moment de silence et Naruto demanda enfin, semblant ne plus tenir :

\- Et Sasuke ?

Shikamaru, qui avait écouté une oreille attentive le récit de Naruto sans pour autant prendre part à la discussion, releva les yeux vers le blond ne répondant pas. C'est Sakura qui s'y colla :

\- Sasuke ne vient plus en cours. Ça doit faire huit ou neuf ans maintenant.

Naruto ne cacha pas sa surprise, bien au contraire. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, comme celle d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, faisant virevolter quelques mèches de cheveux avant de reprendre :

\- Comment il... il vient plus en cours ?! Je veux dire c'est, c'est Sasuke, même à six ans, c'était un génie ! Il a pas pu arrêter les cours juste parce que...

\- J'ai quelques nouvelles par son frère, des fois. On se croise souvent et... enfin bref. Il semble aller bien.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, le verbe _sembler_ ne lui donnant pas la meilleure impression du monde. Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux et Hinata tenta tant bien que mal de défaire le malaise qui venait de s'installer tranquillement à la table. Naruto lui sourit et une légère couleur rosée couvrit les joues de la jeune fille. Le malaise passa, Kiba changeant de sujet, râlant contre les professeurs qui semblaient vouloir sa mort, d'après lui. Quelques rires s'échappèrent et Sasuke fut oublié... sauf pour Naruto.

* * *

Shikamaru laissa échapper un très long soupir en tombant sur son lit, enfonçant son visage dans les coussins comme un enfant. Il resta un instant allongé, sans penser à rien, et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il se demanda comment le cerveau humain fonctionnait. Il soupira de nouveau, lassé, fatigué par une journée qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé aussi si fatigante. Naruto était quelqu'un de brillant, il n'en avait jamais vraiment douté et il n'en douterait sûrement jamais. C'était une personne remarquable : les quelques conversations qu'ils avaient eu à travers un écran et les réseaux sociaux le lui avaient prouvées, et encore aujourd'hui, Shikamaru avait pu voir à quel point Naruto était une personne remarquable et surtout obsédée. Naruto était obsédé par Sasuke. C'était une amitié si forte qu'il ne la comprenait pas. Certes, Choji était son meilleur ami, mais il y avait une différence, leur lien n'était pas aussi... il ne trouvait pas les mots.

Son téléphone vibra, le faisant se redresser. Il tendit le bras et lu le message, distrait par l'arrivée de Naruto. Il avait vraiment... Shikamaru soupira de nouveau. Peut être fallait-il qu'il arrête de penser à comment Naruto prendrait le fait que Sasuke ne voulait voir personne ? Il soupira et répondit, ses doigts pianotant sur le clavier du téléphone. Il répondit brièvement, sans vraiment raconter sa journée à celle qui le harcelait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Après tout, c'était pas de sa faute s'il avait eu la flemme de terminer sa partie de shõgi, c'était vraiment trop chiant, les concours comme ça. Alors oui, il avait fini deuxième parce qu'il avait abandonné, mais depuis, elle ne le lâchait plus, demandant encore et toujours sa revanche. Et il se contentait de lui dire qu' _elle avait gagné_ puisqu'il avait _abandonné_ , mais non, madame n'était pas contente. Quelle merde. Le téléphone vibra de nouveau, il soupira encore... elle n'allait donc pas abandonner ou quoi ? Il réfléchit un instant aux conséquences que pouvait avoir sa réponse avant d'accepter de faire une partie contre elle et de prendre un café par la même occasion. Il reçut un dernier message pour confirmation et Shikamaru ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au plafond : elle semblait trop heureuse de son coup, comme si elle l'avait piégé et il n'aimait pas vraiment ça.

* * *

La mine de son critérium se brisa, laissant sur son dessin une légère marque plus foncée que les autres. Il serra les dents et les poings alors que la voix de sa mère s'élevait derrière la porte. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, comme chaque jour, comme chaque fois qu'elle venait à la porte mais sa voix resta bloquée au fond de sa gorge et aucun son ne voulut sortir de sa bouche. Il savait qu'elle attendait quelque chose, elle attendait toujours quelque chose mais pourtant, il n'arriva pas à le lui donner. Des pas s'éloignèrent et la tension dans ses épaules disparut... mais pas pour longtemps. Elle se fait même plus présente, plus forte, plus vicieuse. Qui sonnait à la porte ? Qui était-ce ? Pourquoi quelqu'un venait ? Pourquoi sa mère ne l'avait pas prévenu ? Pourquoi quelqu'un venait chez lui ? Il entendit la voix de son frère, celle d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, celle de sa mère. Pourquoi quelqu'un venait ? Pourquoi sa mère ne l'avait pas prévenu ? Pourquoi il... pourquoi... ? Pourquoi... Son cœur s'accélérait, ses membres commençaient à trembler, sa main lâcha le critérium sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il recula, poussant sa chaise peut être un peu trop violemment. Il trouva son lit sans vraiment le chercher, comme si son corps agissait tout seul. Il rampa dessus, se blottit sous les draps, enfonçant son visage dans le coussin. Cinq cent. Quatre cent quatre vingt dix neuf. Quatre cent quatre vingt dix huit. Quatre cent quatre vingt dix sept. Quatre cent quatre vingt seize. Quatre cent quatre vingt quinze. Quatre cent quatre vingt quatorze. Quatre cent quatre vingt treize...

Naruto hésita un instant avant de sonner à la porte de la grande maison Uchiha. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'ils n'avaient jamais déménagé, qu'ils étaient toujours au même endroit et son corps avait trouvé le chemin sans même que son esprit sans souvienne. Ça l'avait fait sourire. Il avait observé les fleurs du jardin de devant, reconnaissant les fleurs que Mikoto adorait depuis toujours même s'il ne se souvenait plus de leur nom. Il prit une grande inspiration, attendant avec impatience qu'on lui ouvre. Il porta de nouveau la main à la sonnette mais la porte s'ouvrit au même moment.

\- Bonjour, lui dit une voix douce.

Naruto observa l'homme qui se tenait devant lui et il écarquilla légèrement les yeux, ses sourcils se haussant sous la surprise.

\- Itachi !

Le dénommé Itachi fronça les sourcils, détaillant la personne qu'il ne connaissait pas l'appeler d'une manière trop irrespectueuse pour une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais connu. Son visage s'éclaira un instant en reconnaissant le petit enfant qui les avait quitté il y a près de dix ans.

\- Naruto-kun.

\- Oui !

Naruto semblait fier que le frère aîné de son meilleur ami ne l'ait pas oublié. Ils se regardèrent un instant, Itachi toujours la main sur la poignée du côté intérieur, Naruto sur le pas de la porte, toujours habillé avec son uniforme, son sac en bandoulière tapant sa cuisse.

\- Je peux rentrer ?

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation chez Itachi, hésitation que Naruto remarqua mais ne releva pas. Itachi ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais c'est sa mère, descendant les escaliers, qui le coupa avant qu'il n'ait pu sortir un seul son.

\- Naruto-kun ! s'exclama d'une voix joyeuse la femme en ouvrant ses bras, invitant le plus jeune à entrer.

Itachi s'effaça pour laisser passer l'adolescent et referma la porte derrière lui ensuite. Mikoto prit dans ses bras le jeune homme plus grand qu'elle et posa ensuite ses deux mains sur ses joues, semblant l'observer sous toutes les coutures.

\- Tu as tellement grandi, c'est impressionnant !

\- C'est peut être vous qui avez rétréci ! souffla Naruto, moqueur.

Mikoto leva les yeux au plafond, lâchant le jeune homme après un dernier regard échangé.

\- J'ai vu ta mère ce matin, elle m'a dit que tu passerais peut être mais je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais vraiment.

\- Sasuke est mon meilleur ami.

Et c'était dit comme une évidence. Un voile obscurcit les yeux de Mikoto et Itachi, toujours présent, appuyé contre le mur. Naruto regarda la femme, surpris.

\- I... Il est arrivé quelque chose à Sasuke ? C'est...

\- Non. Enfin. Si... Rien de très grave.

Derrière le duo, Itachi fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, captant l'attention de Naruto quelques instants. _Rien de très grave ?_ Il eut envie de rire jaune. Un silence gêné, voire pesant, s'installa entre les trois personnes, toujours dans le hall d'entrée. Itachi voulut lâcher une réplique bien cinglante, il voulut dire à cet _inconnu_ de quitter cette maison, que sa présence ne ferait que gêner le peu de travail qu'avait fait Sasuke depuis des années. Il eut envie de lui dire que sa présence ne servait à rien, que Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de lui mais il se retint. Mikoto prit la main de Naruto et l'emmena dans la cuisine, elle lui fit déposer son sac, s'asseoir sur une chaise. Elle lui servit également un grand verre d'eau et lui proposa quelques gâteaux à manger qu'il refusa poliment. Il avait l'impression qu'on allait lui annoncer la mort de son meilleur ami, ce qui lui faisait avoir les mains moites, ce qui lui faisait accélérer son cœur plus rapidement que tout, il entrouvrit même la bouche pour avoir un peu plus d'air dans les poumons.

\- Naruto.

Le suffixe absent le paniqua encore plus. Ça ressemblait beaucoup trop à une conversation _trop_ sérieuse pour lui.

\- Vous me faites peur, vous savez.

Mikoto lui sourit doucement, voulant le rassurer :

\- Sasuke a...

\- Sasuke est agoraphobe, coupa Itachi qui les avait rejoint dans la cuisine pour se servir une tasse de café avant de repartir dans ses révisions.

\- Ago...

\- Agoraphobe. Il ne peut plus avoir un seul contact avec les autres. Que ce soit ma mère, mon père ou même moi. Te savoir dans la maison doit le mettre dans un état que je n'ose imaginer. J'aimerais que tu évites de monter les marches, mais si tu le fais, je t'interdis de rentrer dans la chambre.

La voix d'Itachi était froide, distante. Naruto soutint son regard sans sourciller et Mikoto se mordit la langue, se rendant compte de la tension qui était apparu dans la cuisine. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire et qu'elle le savait. Enfant, Naruto était souvent effrayé par Itachi : surtout quand il leur criait dessus quand Sasuke et lui avaient fait une bêtise. Mais c'était quand il était enfant, quand il était impressionnable, ce qui n'était plus son cas maintenant.

\- Sasuke est mon meilleur ami.

Et ça ressemblait plus à une auto-persuasion qu'autre chose. Itachi, qui avait commencé à porter la tasse pleine à ses lèvres, se stoppa dans son geste et le détailla dans un silence glacial.

\- Tu _étais_ son meilleur ami.

La vérité fracassa le cœur de Naruto qui eut du mal à s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul. Il attendit un instant et se leva, laissant son sac dans la cuisine et avança doucement jusqu'aux escaliers qu'il monta, essayant de se rappeler où était la chambre de Sasuke. Il trouva la porte plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, posa sa main sur la poignée mais il se rappela de l'avertissement d'Itachi. Autant éviter de perturber plus Sasuke qu'il ne devait déjà l'être. Il prit une grande inspiration, posa son front contre la porte silencieusement et sa voix traversa la porte :

\- Sasuke c'est...

Il eut un accro dans sa voix.

\- … c'est Naruto.

* * *

… Trois cent cinquante. Trois cent quarante neuf. Trois cent quarante huit. Trois cent quarante sept...

\- Sasuke c'est... c'est Naruto.

Sasuke se tendit sous ses draps, tentant de calmer avec difficulté les battements de son cœur, les tremblements de ses membres et son cerveau qui commençait déjà à paniquer encore plus que d'habitude. Quelqu'un lui parlait à travers la porte. Et ce quelqu'un n'était pas un membre de sa famille. C'était _Naruto_. Naruto le petit garçon qu'il avait connu enfant. Naruto son meilleur ami. Inspiration. Expiration. Inspiration. Expiration. Trois cent quarante six. Trois cent quarante cinq. Trois cent quarante quatre. Inspirer. Expirer. Respirer. Surtout, ne pas oublier de _respirer._

De l'autre côté de la cloison, Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'appuya, dos contre la porte, se laissa glisser au sol et son crâne vint légèrement taper contre la porte en bois. Que devait-il dire ? Comment devait-il faire ?

\- Je suis rentré des États-Unis hier. J'ai encore tout le décalage horaire dans la tête, c'est un peu horrible. La fatigue, tout ça quoi...

… Trois cent trente neuf. Trois cent trente huit. Trois cent trente sept.

\- Mais je suis content d'être rentré. Après tout, tu me manquais. Puis, les États-Unis, c'est bien, mais être à la maison, c'est toujours mieux. Tu te souviens, on voulait plus se lâcher ?

Oui, Naruto se souvenait encore combien la séparation avait été dure, horriblement difficile même. Il avait pleuré longtemps, boudant ses parents pendant des jours et des jours. Il esquissa un sourire à cette seule pensée et à la promesse que son père lui avait faite : il reverrait Sasuke. Son sourire se fana... maintenant qu'il était au Japon, Sasuke semblait encore plus inatteignable que lorsqu'il était aux États-Unis. Naruto continua de dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête : après tout, il avait toujours été doué pour maintenir une conversation. Il lui raconta son séjour aux États-Unis, les cours qui avait été difficile au début, la température, beaucoup plus haute qu'au Japon. Il lui parla de ses séances de surfs sur la plage, de sa difficulté à apprendre la langue qu'il parlait maintenant couramment. Il lui raconta la douleur de son premier piercing à la langue et de l'horreur que ça avait été de manger de la soupe pendant une durée bien trop longue. Naruto continuait de parler, encore et toujours, semblant ne pas attendre de réponse.

La respiration de Sasuke s'était calmée _quasi_ toute seule. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de continuer son décompte, la seule voix de Naruto, calme, posée, avait réussis à le calmer. Et le fait qu'il était caché sous ses draps, aussi et surtout. Maintenant, il écoutait attentivement Naruto qui lui parlait comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Comme si aucune porte ne les gênait, comme si aucun mur ne les séparait. Naruto lui parlait comme s'il était _normal_. Sasuke savait qu'il ne l'était pas : devoir parler... _écouter_ son meilleur ami à travers une porte, ne pas pouvoir ouvrir la bouche et avoir le cœur qui faisait des montées et descentes dans sa cage thoracique prouvait qu'il n'était _pas_ normal. Pourtant... pourtant il avait l'impression d'être normal, là, en cet instant.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'ils ne les voient passer. Puis l'heure passa. Et une deuxième. Naruto se stoppa, la gorge sèche d'avoir autant parlé. Il ferma un instant les yeux, ne chercha pas à savoir si Sasuke allait lui répondre, ou même lui prouver qu'il était toujours là, à l'écouter. Il se releva juste, se rattrapa à la porte alors que des fourmis venaient lui chatouiller les jambes et il se frotta la nuque, sans savoir comment terminer cette conversation à sens unique.

\- Je dois y aller, Sasuke, annonça le blond, gêné sans savoir pourquoi. Je reviendrai demain, okay ? Enfin, même si t'es pas d'accord, c'est pareil, de toutes façons, je te laisse pas le choix.

C'est vrai quoi !

\- A demain, Sasuke.

Sasuke entendit les pas de Naruto s'éloigner de la porte de sa chambre. Il resta là, sans bouger, allongé sous les draps en position fœtale. Il l'entendit également descendre les escaliers, parler quelques secondes avec sa mère puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour se refermer. Les épaules de Sasuke n'eurent pas besoin de se détendre, il l'était déjà depuis un bon moment. Après quelques longues minutes sans bouger dans un silence complet, Sasuke se redressa, laissa son regard dériver sur le livre de contes sur sa table de chevet et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps vint prendre possession de son corps : l'impatience. Sasuke était impatient. Impatient que Naruto revienne.

* * *

Et bien, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu.

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, à dire ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit sur l'histoire, la présentation (parce que ça peut faire des gros stocks et être difficile à lire), sur ce que vous en pensez, sur ce que vous aimeriez voir par la suite, de quel personnage vous aimeriez avoir le background.

Encore merci à vous, qui me lisez, qui me remontez le moral, qui êtes là, malgré tout ce temps. Merci aux anciens lecteurs, aux nouveaux, à ceux qui reviennent.

Biz à tous,  
 _ **Ky' !**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !

Petit à petit, l'écriture de _Agoraphobie - Stand by me_ avance (que je devrais renommer _Agoraphobia - Stand by me_ pour avoir un minimum de logique dans mon titre). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, c'est l'un de mes préférés pour le moment au niveau de la réécriture.

Bonne lecture !

 **Playlist du chapitre 2 (youtube) :**

 _I want you to know_ de Zedd ft. Selena Gomez (cover par Max  & Alyson Stoner)  
 _Human_ de Christina Perri (cover par Austin  & Kurt Schneider Cover)  
 _Read All About It (pt III)_ de Emeli Sandé

 **Review :**

 **maud :** Merci à toi ! J'espère que cette version te plaira d'autant plus, dans tous les cas, je prends un grand plaisir à l'écrire et la faire revivre ! Merci de me soutenir, biz o/

* * *

 **Agoraphobie - Stand by me**

 **Chapitre 2 :**

* * *

 _\- Naru-chan ! Naru-chan ! Regarde ! Maman elle m'a mis ma fleur dans le livre comme ça je l'aurai toujours avec moi !_

 _Les deux enfants étaient dans la chambre de Sasuke qui tendait le livre à son ami, un sourire craquant aux lèvres. Sa dent de devant n'avait toujours pas poussée et un joli trou le faisait presque zozoter._

 _\- Comme ça, la fleur elle pourra jamais partir ! Elle dit que c'est un herbier maman ! C'est beau, hein ?!_

 _\- Moi aussi j'en veux un comme toi !_

 _\- Faut une fleur et un livre ! Et ensuite, maman elle pourra te faire ton herbier !_

 _\- Alors viens ! Faut qu'on aille cueillir des fleurs !_

* * *

Les paupières de Sasuke se soulevèrent doucement alors que son rêve devenait de plus en plus flou au fil des secondes. Il tenta de se remémorer l'endroit, les mots, mais plus il tentait de s'en souvenir, moins il arrivait à mettre des mots dessus, seulement des impressions. Il attrapa le recueil sur sa table de chevet qui était là depuis la veille et l'ouvrit, faisant glisser une petite fleur de cerisier qu'il stoppa dans sa course. Il en effleura les nervures encore apparentes malgré les années passées, ses yeux caressèrent les douces couleurs pâles, presque délavées avec le temps. Il se perdit dans ses pensées un instant, observant les quelques rayons de soleil qui traversaient les nuages. Il se souvint de la veille, du retour de Naruto, de la personne qui avait été son meilleur ami, de la personne qui était son _alter ego._ Son cœur s'emballa mais il n'eut aucune crise en vue.

C'était juste de la joie en pilule, de la tendresse en gélule, de l'amour en bouteille.

Toujours allongé sur le flanc gauche, toujours le livre à la main, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, Sasuke ne remarqua pas que le soleil se levait de plus en plus, et qu'il restait allongé dans son lit sans rien faire, juste à essayer de se rappeler des quelques souvenirs qu'il avait en commun avec Naruto. Son cœur se gonfla d'une joie sans borne, encore, toujours. Il ne comprenait même pas ses réactions lui-même, il n'aurait jamais pu les décrire ou même les expliquer. Et alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de comprendre _pourquoi_ il réagissait comme ça, son cerveau lui disait juste de fermer les yeux et d'attendre l'arrivée de Naruto.

* * *

Shikamaru vit arriver Naruto un peu la tête ailleurs, pianotant sur son téléphone sans vraiment faire attention où il allait. Il ne chercha pas non plus plus loin et se contenta de caler sa contre contre ses bras croisés. Le blond, aussi rayonnant qu'on pouvait l'être, s'installa juste devant lui, à la place qu'il avait décidé comme sienne et il se tourna vers Choji et lui, qui étaient toujours légèrement en avance : après tout, c'était vraiment trop chiant d'arriver en même temps que tout le monde, se faire bousculer dans les couloirs et entendre les cris qui vous faisaient presque devenir sourd. Naruto posa enfin son téléphone sur la table, en même temps que son sac et se rapprocha, faisant crisser les pieds de la chaise sur le carrelage.

\- Yo, Shikamaru, Choji !

\- Salut Naruto. Tu vas bien ? interrogea l'un des jeunes hommes, grignotant déjà malgré la journée qui venait à peine de commencer.

\- Ça va, ça va ! J'ai vu Sasuke, hier !

Shikamaru bougea légèrement, plongeant son regard dans celui de Naruto qui se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise. Comment diable Naruto avait pu entrer ouvrir la porte blindée que Sasuke avait mit comme seule entrée à son monde maintenant entouré d'un mur aussi épais que haut ? Voyant l'interrogation dans son regard, Naruto explicita sa pensée :

\- En fait, je me suis assis devant la porte et j'ai parlé sans qu'il me réponde.

Ça paraissait tout de suite plus crédible. Mais tout de même. Sakura allait toutes les deux semaines chez les Uchiha et ne parlait qu'avec le frère aîné et la mère, le père souvent absent à cause du boulot, surtout le samedi, et elle n'avait jamais pu monter ne serait-ce qu'une seule et unique marche menant à la chambre de Sasuke. Elle prenait des nouvelles par des intermédiaires, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il allait bien ou mal et Naruto, arrivé hier, montait déjà les escaliers sans que personne ne l'en empêche ? Dans la tête de Shikamaru, tout tournait à vive allure, tentant de comprendre _comment_ et surtout _pourquoi._ Mais il ne put poser aucune question qui lui taraudait l'esprit et il ne put rien demander alors que Sakura et Ino arrivaient, papotant de tout et de rien. Elles s'installèrent à la table à côté de Naruto, posant leur sac respectif et s'approchèrent du groupe de garçons, coupant leur discussion.

\- Alors Naruto ? Tu as fini de déballer tous tes cartons ?

\- Ah ! Les cartons ! s'exclama-t-il en se tapant le front de la paume de sa main.

Il avait totalement oublié qu'il devait finir de déballer les cartons. Sa mère allait le tuer dans d'atroces souffrances si elle voyait qu'il n'avait encore rien commencé. Il ferait ça ce soir, après être aller voir Sasuke. Sakura laissa échapper un léger rire alors qu'Ino s'asseyait sur une table pas loin.

\- Qui est cette fille qui te fait déjà oublier tes cartons ? demanda-t-elle, taquine.

\- C'est pas une fille, bougonna le blond, calant son menton contre sa main, songeant que sa mère allait vraiment le tuer.

\- Oh ? firent d'une même voix les deux filles présentes.

La surprise des personnes autour de lui le fit se redresser. Il fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre la réaction avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres :

\- Je suis allé voir Sasuke, après les cours.

Les paupières de Sakura papillonnèrent et Ino jeta un regard à sa meilleure amie sans oser dire un mot. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre la frustration que Sakura pouvait ressentir en ce moment même et...

\- Enfin, je me suis mis devant la porte et j'ai parlé tout seul, surtout, se reprit-il.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses, dont on voyait quelques millimètres de racines, ne se sentit ni soulagée ni malheureuse. Elle était un peu déçue, certes, mais rien qui ne pouvait la contrarier plus que ça. Après tout, Naruto était Naruto. Il avait ce pouvoir, comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir d'arriver en moins de quelques heures ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore réussis après des années ? Elle se souvenait encore de comment elle venait, au tout début, lorsque Sasuke ne venait plus en cours. Ses parents la déposaient devant la grande maison Uchiha, ils attendaient à l'extérieur, elle y allait seule, elle parlait avec Itachi et Mikoto, quelques fois Fugaku, et elle repartait, regardant avec déception les marches de l'escalier qui montaient vers un endroit inconnu pour elle. Elle posa la question, sans vouloir vraiment en connaître la réponse :

\- Il t'a répondu ?

Naruto secoua la tête pour lui répondre, déçu. Ils s'observèrent un moment et Sakura lui lança un sourire triste, fatigué et déçu. Elle se sentait lasse, d'un coup, elle se sentait lourde, comme si un poids lui était tombé sur les épaules. Parce qu'elle, en presque huit ans, elle n'avait jamais osé monter une seule marche, même si Itachi le lui avait proposé plus d'une fois. Parce qu'elle, en presque huit ans, elle n'avait jamais eu le courage d'imposer sa présence. Parce qu'elle, en presque huit ans, elle n'avait jamais pu être aussi brillante que Naruto en quelques heures. Les derniers élèves remplirent la salle de cours et lorsque le professeur Umino s'installa, plus personne ne parla, et encore moins de Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto les salua rapidement et disparut dans la foule. Les mains dans les poches, Shikamaru ajusta à peine le sac qui était en train de lui glisser de l'épaule. Choji et lui avancèrent tranquillement vers la sortie du lycée. Ils marchèrent silencieusement, ne parlant pas beaucoup, perdus tous les deux dans leurs pensées. L'arrivée de Naruto avait chamboulé tout le monde, comme si tous les souvenirs de la petite enfance revenaient et qu'ils étaient obligés de faire avec, redevenir des enfants avec des liens plus forts que tout... alors ça chamboulait tout. Tout se transformait, tout les emplois du temps se modifiaient mais rien ne semblait vraiment pareil et Shikamaru savait pourquoi : la seule et unique raison de Naruto pour être ici était Sasuke. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment le prendre, après tout, Naruto et lui s'entendaient bien, ils parlaient souvent _via_ les réseaux sociaux mais quelque chose l'empêchait de comprendre quelque chose. Et ça le gênait par dessus tout.

Ils arrivèrent à l'intersection où ils se séparaient et Choji le salua d'un geste de la main et d'un sourire que Shikamaru lui rendit avec joie. Il marcha ensuite jusqu'à chez lui, les mains toujours dans les poches, les yeux rivés sur le ciel à essayer de comprendre _comment_ et _pourquoi_ Sasuke était devenu Sasuke, et _pourquoi_ et _comment_ Naruto arrivait à entrer dans ce monde fermé et unique. Son téléphone vibra contre ses doigts et il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, soupirant déjà. Toujours elle. Il avait accepté son invitation et maintenant, elle le harcelait encore plus qu'avant. Ça en devenait presque flippant, à force. Il s'efforça de répondre sans vouloir ni la vexer, ni la laisser continuer ainsi.

Il perdit lamentablement et accepta une partie de shõgi le lendemain.

* * *

Naruto laissa son doigt appuyer sur la sonnette moins d'une seconde, ne voulant déranger personne dans la grande maison. Il trépignait d'impatience. Bien sûr, il savait que Sasuke ne l'attendait pas de pieds fermes, qu'il n'allait pas lui ouvrir la porte et qu'il n'allait pas lui sauter dans les bras une fois le pas de la porte passé mais... il avait l'impression que Sasuke l'attendait, que Sasuke savait qu'il allait venir. Il entendit une voix à travers la porte qui s'ouvrit quelques millièmes de seconde plus tard.

\- Naruto-kun.

\- Itachi.

Il n'y eut aucune marque de respect et Itachi fronça un peu les sourcils. Sa main se crispa sur la poignée qu'il tenait encore. Un seul geste et il pouvait la refermer et lui dire de partir et de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici. Il n'était pas comme Sakura, gentille et respectueuse, qui savait rester à sa place et qui savait plus ou moins ce qui était bon pour son petit frère. Lui... lui arrivait comme un cheveu sur la soupe : on n'en veut pas, c'est gênant et ça nous énerve plus qu'autre chose.

\- Je peux entrer ? demanda le plus jeune des deux dans une question rhétorique, son pieds s'avançant déjà pour bloquer la porte qui pouvait se fermer à tout instant.

\- Je suppose, répondit l'autre sans pour autant bouger d'un millimètre.

La voix était froide et elle aurait fait vaciller n'importe qui, mais pas Naruto. Ils se jugèrent du regard puis Itachi s'effaça, sans pour autant le surveiller alors qu'il montait les escaliers après avoir enlevé ses chaussures et déposé son sac à l'entrée. Naruto montait les marches alors qu'Itachi portait son téléphone portable à son oreille, refermant la porte et s'excusant auprès de son interlocuteur du temps d'attente.

Naruto tapa sur la porte d'un simple coup pour signaler sa présence et se laissa glisser contre, jusqu'à arriver les fesses sur le sol. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, arrangeant plus ou moins les mèches rebelles qui avaient volé ici et là à cause du vent. Il eut un moment de silence, un très long moment de silence avant que Naruto ne commence :

\- Sasuke je... je sais pas quoi te dire... j'ai tellement peur de, tu sais, te faire faire une crise ou un truc du genre. J'suis en flippe total.

Et c'était vrai. C'était tellement vrai, même. Il était en panique totale et il se permettait de le dire à son meilleur ami, à celui qui n'avait jamais vraiment quitté son cœur, à celui qu'il avait chéri à des milliers de kilomètres de lui, à celui avec qui il avait eu de magnifiques souvenirs étant enfant. Il se permettait de lui dire à lui, juste un peu, parce que cette histoire le mettait dans un état lamentable, pour dire la vérité. Il pouvait bien faire le grand homme devant la famille Uchiha, devant Itachi, devant ses parents ou même Sakura, Shikamaru et les autres... mais devant cet adolescent qui le comprenait autrefois mieux que quiconque, il ne pouvait pas être ce grand homme qu'il n'était pas. Pas maintenant.

Derrière la porte, si proche de la porte qu'il était à la limite de la panique, Sasuke voulut ouvrir la bouche. Il voulut lui dire quelque chose, il voulut lui dire qu'il comprenait cette peur qui le saisissait parce que la même étreignait son cœur tous les jours depuis toujours. Sasuke voulut ouvrir la bouche et il le fit, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il ne put même pas s'approcher plus de la porte pour faire comprendre à Naruto qu'il était juste là, qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il aurait voulut lui dire que c'était une première, pour lui. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il ne savait pas, qu'il aurait aimé savoir ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ça.

Ils étaient le yin et le yang, ils étaient le blanc et le noir, ils étaient l'été et l'hiver, ils étaient le cœur et la raison, ils étaient les deux faces d'une pièce, ils étaient si différents et si complémentaires. Ils étaient la lune et le soleil, l'ombre et la lumière. Ils étaient deux anges avec une interdiction formelle de se voir. Ils étaient deux anges dont les dieux avaient décidés le sort. Ils étaient deux anges déchus, sans aile et sans pouvoir se voir alors que les deux en avaient tant le désir. Ils étaient si semblables et pourtant si différents. Ils étaient seuls et pourtant ensemble. Ils n'étaient qu'une partie de l'autre et ne pouvaient réellement vivre qu'en étant ce qu'ils avaient toujours été depuis leur plus jeune enfance. Ils n'étaient _rien_ et pourtant, ils étaient _tout_.

Naruto ferma les yeux un instant avant de relever la tête pour observer la fenêtre qui illuminait le couloir en cette fin d'après-midi. Comment aurait-il pu expliquer quelque chose à Sasuke alors qu'il n'était même pas sûr qu'il l'entende ? Comment aurait-il pu parler à son meilleur ami alors qu'il n'était même pas sûr qu'il soit là ? Comment aurait-il pu... Un bruissement de l'autre côté de la porte lui fit tendre l'oreille. Il sentit la porte bouger légèrement, comme si quelqu'un s'asseyait contre et le cœur de Naruto se fit plus léger : Sasuke l'écoutait, Sasuke était là, Sasuke était présent, Sasuke était et resterait son meilleur ami, son _alter ego,_ la personne la plus importante. Et soulagé de se rendre compte d'une telle évidence, il repartit dans la description de ses souvenirs. Il lui raconta comment il avait fait son premier tatouage, où et à quel âge : aux États-Unis, à quatorze ans. Il ne lui dit pas ce que c'était, préférant le lui montrer, parce que décrire un tatouage n'était jamais vraiment la meilleure des choses à faire, ça ne rendait jamais pareil et Sasuke étant d'un naturel curieux, Naruto savait que ça allait lui trottait dans la tête une bon moment.

Quand Naruto avait repris la parole, Sasuke s'était senti soulagé plus que tout. Un poids sur ses épaules avait disparu même si son cœur battait à une allure bien trop rapide pour être normale. Il tentait de calmer ses battements en écoutant la voix de Naruto et en se forçant à inspirer et expirer profondément et le plus silencieusement possible. Les yeux fermés pour rester concentré sur la voix et sa respiration, Sasuke souriant parfois, faisant apparaître de légères fossettes aux creux de ses joues. Il aurait voulu savoir ce qu'était le tatouage de Naruto, parce qu'il aimait bien connaître les détails, mais il savait que c'était plus pour l'embêter qu'autre chose, et en le remarquant, le sourire de Sasuke se fit un peu plus franc, plus grand, plus amusé : Naruto le connaissait toujours autant malgré les années qu'ils avaient passés si loin l'un de l'autre.

Naruto se perdit dans ses souvenirs, racontant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, de sa première cuite à ses autres tatouages, en passant par ses piercings et le surf, racontant même qu'il travaillait avec Yahiko pendant les vacances, dans son salon de tatouages et de piercings. Sasuke se perdit dans les paysages lumineux de Naruto, les souvenirs ensoleillés et la joie qui semblait sortir par tous les pores de sa peau.

* * *

Shikamaru bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire alors qu'il rejoignait une table libre dans le club de shõgi dans lequel ils allaient, elle et lui, batailler une nouvelle partie. Quelques habitués le saluèrent et il répondit soit pas un signe de la main soit pas un sourire. Il s'assit devant un plateau et commença à placer ses pièces une à une. Il ne releva la tête du plateau que lorsqu'une jeune femme s'installa en face de lui, assise en tailleur, sans faire attention à la posture usuelle.

\- Shikamaru-san, salua la blonde, les cheveux accrochés en un seul et unique chignon.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Shikamaru, souffla l'autre en balançant la politesse d'un geste de la main.

\- Appelle moi Temari alors.

Un sourire vainqueur étira les lèvres de son interlocutrice et Shikamaru faillit se donner une claque. Plus le temps passait, plus il avait l'impression de se faire avoir comme un gosse sans cervelle. Il soupira légèrement alors qu'elle installait les pièces de son jeu. Comment en était-il arrivé ici, déjà ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il avait abandonné alors qu'il aurait pu gagner, d'après elle. Choji lui avait soufflé en cours qu'elle le draguait mais il ne voyait pas du tout les choses comme ça. Elle voulait sa revanche et point barre.

La partie commença sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Une serveuse leur apporta deux thés mais ils ne les burent même pas, déjà trop concentrés sur leur jeu. Lorsqu'il était concentré, Temari lui trouvait un charme qu'elle n'aurait jamais douté. Ses yeux noisettes brillaient presque, ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, ses lèvres se pinçaient dans un geste qu'elle trouvait plutôt attirant. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était une toute différente personne, ce qui était en sois quelque chose de plutôt bizarre : il avait cette aura que seuls les véritables champions pouvaient dégager, cette concentration énorme qui se voyait dans la façon de se tenir, dans la façon de poser les pièces d'un geste assuré et vif après une longue réflexion... En fait, Temari était admirative de cet homme qui était de trois ans son cadet. Oui parce que pour elle, c'était un homme qui se tenait devant elle, et non pas un adolescent qui s'emmerdait en cours, celui qui ronchonnait sous le moindre effort intellectuel et celui qui observait le ciel à toutes heures du jour ou de la nuit. Temari ne connaissait pas cet adolescent là, elle ne connaissait que l'homme, que celui qu'elle voyait actuellement devant elle.

Il releva les yeux vers elle et la jeune femme baissa les siens. Elle n'avait pas observé son coup, elle n'avait pas fait attention à quelle pièce il avait bougé. Elle regarda le jeu un instant alors qu'un doigt se posait sur une des pièces du plateau.

\- Celle-ci.

 _Comment a-t-il fait ?_ Mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche et elle se contenta d'acquiescer sans sortir un mot, se concentrant déjà de la même manière que lui, tentant de ne pas se perdre dans ses pensées alors qu'il l'observait, qu'il la détaillait sans savoir pourquoi il avait accepté, pourquoi il avait craqué. Pourtant, il arrivait à se débarrasser d'Ino facilement et elle était vraiment collante, Ino. Il arrivait à toujours détourner l'attention, à faire en sorte de ne pas l'accompagner à ses nombreuses sorties : leurs parents respectifs étant proches, ils avaient grandis ensemble, Choji, Ino et lui. Il ne connaissait pas plus chiante qu'elle et pourtant, Temari avait réussis à le faire craquer sans avoir tant batailler que ça : à peine deux semaines, Ino pouvait le mariner plus d'un mois avant qu'il ne craque.

Shikamaru soupira un peu plus fort qu'à la normale mais la jeune femme devant lui n'y fit pas attention, trop concentrée pour ça. Il cala son menton contre la paume de sa main alors que son coude s'appuyait sur son genou. Il la détailla de nouveau, ne faisant pas vraiment attention si oui ou non elle pouvait le voir faire. Il n'en avait que faire, d'un certain côté. Il allait juste jouer cette partie de shõgi et ensuite, avec un peu de chance, elle le laisserait tranquille.

* * *

Les jours passèrent, petit à petit, tranquillement. Une routine s'était installée dans la maison des Uchiha en quelques jours, une routine qui semblait complaire tout le monde. Naruto arrivait après les cours, il saluait Mikoto et Itachi, quelques fois Fugaku quand il était là, puis il montait les marches de l'escalier, s'installait, assis à même le sol et il parlait, sans cesse, sans hésitation comme au début. Il racontait ses journées, il racontait quelques souvenirs, des fois même ceux que Sasuke et lui avaient en communs. C'était une routine. Une routine qui semblait complaire tout le monde. Ce fut une semaine jour pour jour après la première arrivée de Naruto que Sasuke éclata de rire à travers la porte.

Un rire qui stoppa Naruto dans son histoire, alors qu'il parlait de Shikamaru et de son intelligence hors du commun et, qu'après tout, s'il n'en avait pas besoin, il pouvait lui en passer un peu, de son intelligence, il en avait pas besoin, vu qu'il dormait en cours, quoi. Mais c'était le ton, c'était la façon, c'était la manière. Sasuke imaginait bien Naruto, avec ses joues d'enfants, les gonflant comme s'il avait encore quatre ans. Il l'imaginait tellement bien lever les yeux au ciel, bouder et marmonner dans sa barbe. C'était l'histoire, c'était le ton, c'était la manière, c'était la façon dont il s'imaginait Naruto... C'était un tout qui l'avait fait éclater de rire sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. C'était comme si Naruto et lui ne s'étaient jamais quittés, qu'il n'avait jamais eu des années et des années entre la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient _vus_ et maintenant.

C'était un rire vif, un rire un peu cristallin, presque encore dans l'enfance. C'était un rire qui l'avait coupé dans son histoire. C'était un rire qui sortait droit du cœur. C'était un rire qu'il avait rêvé d'entendre. Un sourire franc étira les lèvres de Naruto, puis le rire communicatif de Sasuke l'emmena faire quelques abdominaux. Ce fut le premier fou rire qu'ils partagèrent depuis des années.

Ce fut le premier fou rire que Sasuke eut depuis des années.

Ce fut le premier rire que Mikoto et Itachi entendaient après des années de crises et de panique, des années de pleurs et de cris. Mikoto en laissa tomber sa tasse de thé qui se fracassa sur le sol et Itachi, dans la cuisine avec sa mère, en lâcha son stylo alors qu'ils étaient en pleines révisions. Ils les entendaient rire. Ils entendaient Naruto et Sasuke rire. Ils entendaient Sasuke rire.

\- Comme quoi, les miracles existent, souffla Itachi, ajustant ses lunettes rectangulaires sur son nez, fronçant un peu les sourcils lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur ses cours.

\- Les miracles existent... répéta la femme, une main sur son cœur, les larmes aux yeux.

Une semaine. C'était ce qu'il avait fallu à Naruto pour faire rire son petit frère. Une semaine. Une seule semaine. Alors que ça faisait des années qu'il y travaillait. Naruto avait encore gagné contre lui sans faire un seul effort. Le miracle était Naruto.

* * *

\- Mon chéri, tu ne veux pas aller te coucher ? Tu as l'air exténué...

Naruto secoua la tête de gauche à droite, les yeux fermés alors qu'il était affalé sur le canapé. Ses cours traînaient sur la table basse et ils attendaient désespérément d'être travaillés. Kushina passa sa main fraîche sur le front brûlant de son fils et une légère moue prit possession de son visage. Elle s'installa à côté de son fils qui ouvrit un œil pour l'observer.

\- Ta cousine passera nous voir bientôt, elle ne sait pas encore quand, mais elle passera si son boulot lui permet.

Naruto hocha la tête sans ouvrir la bouche et Kushina soupira. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sous un tintement de clé et un « Tadaima ! » résonna légèrement dans la maison encore un peu vide : les Uzumaki-Namikaze étaient atteint du syndrome de la fainéantise, des cartons traînaient toujours un peu partout.

\- Okaeri, souffla Naruto en même temps que sa mère, qui le faisait d'une voix beaucoup plus entraînante.

Minato posa sa mallette contre le canapé, un peu surpris du manque d'entrain de son fils. Il posa une main sur son front et fronça les sourcils sous la température qu'il trouvait plus élevée que d'habitude.

\- Tu es...

\- Non, juste fatigué, coupa le fils en passant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

Minato hocha doucement la tête et échangea un regard avec sa femme qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite, signifiant qu'elle n'en savait pas plus que lui. Déjà, la respiration de Naruto se calmait petit à petit, elle devenait plus lente et ça, en moins de quelques minutes. Minato leva les yeux au plafond et secoua doucement son fils, la main sur son épaule :

\- Va te coucher, Naruto, t'es trop grand et trop lourd pour que je te porte jusqu'à ton lit.

Naruto marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et le père laissa un rire lui échapper. Le plus jeune s'extirpa du canapé, attrapa son sac de cours sans aucun de ses cahiers à l'intérieur et monta dans sa chambre sous l'œil vigilant de ses parents. Une fois qu'ils entendirent la porte se fermer, Kushina se tourna vivement vers son mari, déjà debout et les mains sur les hanches. Minato savait d'expérience que c'était une très, très mauvaise chose.

\- Ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Ça fait déjà une semaine et il est plus fatigué que jamais ! Il se lève tôt, se couche tard, il passe ses journées soit en cours, soit chez Sasuke ! Tu dois lui dire de se reposer !

\- Pourquoi moi ?! s'offusqua-t-il, portant une main à sa poitrine comme si une douleur immense lui traversait le corps.

Les sourcils de sa femme se froncèrent et il grimaça :

\- Écoute c'est normal qu'il soit fatigué, il faut qu'il prenne le rythme, c'est tout ! Laissons lui encore un peu de temps pour s'habituer au décalage horaire et à tout ce qu'il a décidé de faire. Disons jusqu'à juillet. Un mois avant les vacances. Si ça ne s'arrange pas d'ici là, on interviendra.

Minato posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa femme et lui sourit tendrement. Kushina pinça ses lèvres, pas très convaincue. Elle savait que son fils adorait Sasuke, elle le savait et elle savait aussi que son fils n'abandonnerait jamais Sasuke... Mais ça l'inquiétait. Une semaine déjà et ils ne se parlaient plus vraiment, tous les trois.

\- Laisse lui du temps, d'accord ?

\- Moui, d'accord.

Le médecin déposa un baiser sur le front de sa femme et remit une mèche rebelle rousse derrière une de ses oreilles. Ils s'enlacèrent et Minato se mordit la lèvre une fois que sa femme ne pouvait plus le voir. Lui aussi s'inquiétait pour son fils qui n'avait pas vraiment ouvert la bouche sur cette nouvelle vie. Il leur avait rapidement raconté pour Sasuke, il leur avait rapidement raconté son premier jour de cours mais depuis, c'était presque un silence radio. Il devait avoir une conversation avec son fils, après tout, il n'avait que seize ans.

* * *

Les bras croisés derrière sa nuque, Naruto observait le plafond sans trouver le sommeil. La fatigue était là, pourtant. Elle faisait mal à chacun de ses muscles, elle le suppliait de se laisser aller, d'arrêter de réfléchir. Elle lui demandait de fermer les yeux et de se reposer, enfin. Mais rien n'y faisait. Une fois dans sa chambre, une fois dans son lit, il ne dormait que très peu... il se réveillait à chaque fois en plein milieu de la nuit, comme si son corps lui disait que c'était l'heure de se lever. Au début, il pensait que c'était à cause du décalage horaire mais au bout d'une semaine, il aurait du s'y faire, non ? Mais non. Rien du tout. Il ne dormait pas, il lui était impossible de dormir plus deux couples d'heures. Il soupira et se tourna dans son lit, observant le ciel à travers sa fenêtre dont les volets n'étaient pas fermés. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à dormir, comme ça ? Est-ce que c'était à cause de Sasuke ? Est-ce que c'était à cause de ce stress permanent qui lui tiraillait l'estomac ? Est-ce que c'était à cause du stress des cours qu'il avait peur de rater ? Est-ce que c'était à cause de cette nouvelle vie qui le terrifiait ?

Il se tourna une nouvelle fois, soupirant un peu plus fort. Il observa de nouveau le plafond, chose qu'il faisait souvent. Il avait l'impression que toute une vie pouvait être dite par rapport à des plafonds d'une maison. Comme si ça révélait tout le poids que les habitants avaient du garder, comme si le plafond était une trace indélébile de ce que chaque personne vivant ici avait pu traverser. Ici, là, ce plafond ne disait rien. La maison avait été refaite à neuf avant qu'ils arrivent, il n'y avait rien, ici. Et c'était peut être _ça_ qui le dérangeait au final. Il ne vivait pas ici, ce n'était pas sa chambre, ce n'était pas sa maison. Il n'y avait même pas passé la moitié de sa semaine depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il passait son temps chez Sasuke ou en cours. Il n'était ici que pour dormir et manger. Il n'avait presque pas vu ses parents pendant une semaine. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, en cours, personne de vraiment proche. Il parlait à Shikamaru, beaucoup plus souvent qu'aux autres. En fait, les autres et lui n'avaient _jamais_ été proche. Le seul qui avait toujours compté était Sasuke.

Et il comprit.

C'était Sasuke qui manquait à sa vie, qui lui avait toujours manqué, et qui lui manquait encore plus en connaissant son état. Sasuke lui manquait plus que tout. Cette vie qu'il retrouvait, c'était une vie dans laquelle il devait absolument y avoir Sasuke, sinon, à quoi ça servait de revenir ici ? Il n'avait rien, ici. Il n'avait aucune vie, aucun véritable ami. Il n'y avait que Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Du haut de ses seize ans, il ne comprit pas encore tout ce que ça pouvait signifier. Tisser sa vie, ses réactions, ses actions, ses besoins et ses envies autour d'un seul être, d'une seule personne, il ne comprenait pas encore ce que ça pouvait _réellement_ signifier. Sasuke était son meilleur ami, c'était sa personne... il était comme son âme-sœur. Ils étaient indéniablement liés, affreusement complémentaires, incroyablement indissociables.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Biz à tous, Ky' !


	3. Chapter 3

**Playlist du chapitre 3 (youtube) :**

 _Hush Hush_ de Avril Lavigne  
 _Read All About It (pt III)_ de Emeli Sandé

* * *

 **Agoraphobie.**

 **Chapitre 3 :**

* * *

 _Après quelques notes qui s'élevèrent du piano, Naruto enleva ses mains des touches blanches et noires. Son professeur le regarda, arquant un sourcil devant le talent de ce jeune homme de six ans. Il apprenait vite. De même pour l'autre petit à côté de lui : Sasuke. Le professeur les félicita d'un sourire et d'une parole et les deux enfants se sourirent de toutes leurs dents. Elle leur dit que la séance était terminée et que leurs parents devaient sûrement les attendre dans la pièce d'à côté. Ils le quittèrent un s'inclinant après avoir mis leurs chaussures et leur veste. Elle rencontra le regard du père de Naruto qui le salua une dernière fois : il quittait le Japon dans une semaine, il n'y aurait plus le temps pour les cours de piano. Le professeur ne se doutait pas que c'était également la dernière fois qu'il voyait Sasuke._

* * *

Itachi se pinça l'arête du nez en terminant le dernier dossier qu'il avait à rendre pour son cours de droit et politique. Il soupira fortement et se détendit imperceptiblement, content d'avoir fini. Le droit ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça, ça ne l'avait jamais vraiment attiré en fait, mais c'était un cours supplémentaire qu'il avait pris pour avoir un petit plus. C'était toujours bon à prendre des cours de droit lorsque l'on visait les forces de l'ordre. Il se mordit la lèvre et rangea ses cours, se préparant à partir. Il était sacrément en retard ce matin, il avait décidé de se lever plus tôt pour finir d'écrire ce dossier mais ça lui avait pris plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il sortit de sa chambre en mettant son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule, il attrapa sa veste sur son lit et il descendit les marches des escaliers. Il embrassa sa mère de loin qui vint ajuster le col de sa chemise.

\- Ne rentre pas trop tard.

\- Promis.

Il ne laissait jamais sa mère seule avec Sasuke bien longtemps. Son père et lui étaient venus à la conclusion qu'ils devaient être le plus souvent à la maison. Sa mère la quittait rarement : seulement si Itachi ou Fugaku était là pour veiller sur Sasuke.

\- A tout à l'heure.

Il enfila ses chaussures et quitta la maison en fermant la porte d'un geste ni trop brusque, ni trop doux. Mikoto ferma les yeux un instant et se tourna ensuite vers les escaliers. L'arrivée de Naruto dans leur vie avait quelque chose de bon, vraiment. Il était lumineux, il aidait Sasuke, elle le sentait, elle le savait. Mais Itachi le voyait comme une menace, comme quelque chose qui allait le briser encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il leur avait dit. Il leur avait dit que Naruto partirait, comme les autres, qu'il ne ferait rien de plus qu'ils n'avaient pas déjà fait. Il leur avait dit. Mais Fugaku et elle voulaient y croire. Ils voulaient vraiment y croire. Même Itachi, elle le savait. Même Itachi voulait y croire mais il avait trop peur. Ils avaient tous peur.

* * *

Le lundi suivant, Naruto arriva en avance dans la maison Uchiha. Presque une heure en avance, même. Un de ses professeurs étant absent, il avait décidé de venir voir Sasuke immédiatement. Pour lui, c'était un plus, c'était une heure de plus avec lui, une heure de plus de progrès, il en était sûr, il en était certain, même. Il monta les marches une à une, sûr de lui mais se stoppa à la dernière. Il croisa un regard noir tout aussi surpris que le sien et son cœur cessa de battre un instant, il en était persuadé. Il observa le jeune homme du même âge que lui qui était à quelques mètres. Juste quelques mètres. Et rien ne lui avait semblé plus irréel que cet instant. Sasuke était devant lui, juste là. Sasuke, légèrement plus petit que lui. Sasuke avec des cheveux un peu long qui couvraient ses cils. Sasuke avec son jogging gris. Sasuke avec son t-shirt noir. Sasuke avec ses doigts qui s'accrochaient au pan de son t-shirt. Sasuke avec des yeux noirs qui le fixaient. Sasuke avec des yeux noirs qui le fixaient terrifiés. Sasuke était terrifié. Il avait peur et le cœur de Naruto se serra en s'en rendant compte. Sasuke était terrifié par lui.

Le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement, peut être même deux. Il était figé, comme enfermé dans une prison de verre dont il ne pouvait bouger, comme si des chaînes l'enserraient sans qu'il ne le veuille. Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il paniquer ? Devait-il se mettre à crier ? Allait-il le faire ? Son corps ne voulait rien faire. Il disait à ses jambes de bouger mais elles restaient ancrées au sol. Naruto était grand. Plus grand que lui, plus carré que lui. L'uniforme ajustait ses jambes, cintrait sa taille. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, sa peau était hâlée et dans sa tête, les souvenirs de Naruto lui revenaient en pleine vague : la Californie, le soleil, le surf. Il se permit de plonger son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami. Si bleu. Si profond. Si beaux. Si bleu. Aussi bleu que l'eau des Caraïbes, turquoise comme l'eau qui entourait les Maldives. C'était un bleu indescriptible, c'était un bleu unique. C'était un regard dans lequel il se serait perdu des heures, dans lequel il se sentait en sécurité sans savoir pourquoi. Quelle était cette lueur, cette étincelle au fond de ces yeux ?

Naruto fit un pas en avant. Un tout petit pas en avant, tout aussi paniqué que son vis-à-vis. Un seul faux pas et Sasuke risquait une crise, il le savait. Le genre de crise de panique qui lui faisait peur, qu'il ne pourrait pas gérer, il le savait, il en était persuadé. Il n'était pas expérimenté, il n'avait pas eu le temps de parler avec son père pour lui demander comment on pouvait gérer une crise de panique, comment... _Arrête_ , s'ordonna mentalement le blond. _Arrête de réfléchir_. Il fallait qu'il arrête, il fallait qu'il ne pense pas à ce qu'il _pourrait_ se passer, mais à ce qui était _en train_ de se passer. C'était un tout petit pas, c'était à peine un tout petit pas. C'était un petit pas qui lui faisait monter la dernière marche, les mettant sur une sorte de pied d'égalité. C'était un petit pas, un si petit pas.

Sasuke commença à paniquer. Il paniquait. Son cœur commençait à s'accélérer, sa respiration allait de plus en plus vite, chacun de ses membres tremblaient. _Recule_ , voulait-il lui dire. _Recule Naruto, recule ! Va-t-en !_ _Recule !_ voulait-il hurler. C'était le pas de trop, c'était trop pour lui, beaucoup trop. Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi était-il en avance ? Pourquoi était-il là près d'une heure en avance ?! Ils avaient pris leurs habitudes, leurs marques. Alors pourquoi diable Naruto était là avec une heure d'avance ?! Voulait-il sa mort ?! Sa respiration allait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Quatre cent. Trois cent quatre vingt dix neuf. Trois cent quatre vingt dix huit. Trois cent quatre vingt dix sept. _Recule !_ voulait-il hurler mais sa bouche ne s'ouvrait pas, comme si elle lui empêchait de dire ce genre de chose à lui. Il se souvenait de ses premières crises, il se souvenait des cris qu'il poussait, des hurlements qu'il faisait. Il leur hurlait de reculer, de s'en aller, son corps agissait tout seul, pour se défendre de quelque chose dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. Mais son corps ne voulait pas se protéger de Naruto parce qu'il n'avait pas à se protéger de Naruto. Pourtant son corps tremblait, son cœur s'accélérait, sa respiration devenait erratique. Trois cent quatre vingt seize. Trois cent quatre vingt quinze. Trois cent quatre vingt quatorze. Trois cent quatre vingt tr...

\- Sasuke...

La voix lui fit relever la tête qu'il avait baissé pour se concentrer sur le décompte qui aurait pu le calmer. Pourquoi parlait-il ?! Pourquoi ne s'en allait-il pas ?! Pourquoi restait-il là, sans bouger, les bras ouverts comme pour lui montrer qu'il ne risquait rien ?! Pourquoi restait-il ici ?! _Pourquoi tu restes là ?! Pourquoi tu ne t'en vas pas ?!_ _Pourquoi ne pars-tu pas comme les autres ?!_ Et son cœur rata de nouveau un battement. Naruto n'était pas les autres, il ne serait jamais les autres. Naruto restait là, calme extérieurement, sûrement tout aussi paniqué que lui à l'intérieur.

Naruto voyait que Sasuke avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il voyait que sa cage thoracique se soulevait bien trop vite, cherchant de l'air qui semblait ne pas vouloir parvenir aux poumons. Les bras un peu ouverts, Naruto n'esquissa plus un geste. Il avait avancé d'à peine un pas et Sasuke, déjà paniqué, était maintenant au bord de l'évanouissement.

\- Sasuke, respire.

Il fallait qu'il respire. Naruto avait raison. Trois cent quatre vingt neuf. Trois cent quatre vingt huit. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Trois cent quatre vingt sept.

\- Respire, doucement. Je recule... Regarde moi, Sasuke, je recule.

Naruto s'exécuta, glissant doucement son pied gauche en arrière, son regard ne lâchant pas celui de Sasuke qui semblait respirer un peu plus normalement alors qu'il le voyait descendre une marche, puis une deuxième.

\- Respire Sasuke. Je recule... Mais je reste là. Je reste là. Je suis là. Respire.

Naruto ne savait pas _qui_ il était censé rassuré. Sasuke ou lui-même ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Ils étaient tous les deux paniqués, tous les deux terrifiés par cette rencontre absurde, surprenante et de loin la pire qu'ils auraient pu imaginer tous les deux. Naruto pensait y aller doucement, il pensait que, petit à petit, il serait arrivé à entrer dans la chambre de Sasuke, il ne pensait pas qu'il allait tomber sur lui alors que Sasuke revenait de la salle de bain et qu'il allait faire une crise de panique. Aucun des deux ne voulait ça.

Sasuke inspirait, expirait, inspirait de nouveau, expirait encore. A quelques mètres de lui, il vit Naruto faire de même. Ils respiraient en rythme, comme si Naruto lui ordonnait de respirer en même temps que lui, lentement, inspirant à fond, expirant à fond. Dans sa tête, le décompte tournait toujours. Mais moins vite, plus doucement. Naruto descendit une nouvelle marche et Sasuke se dit que c'était suffisant pour qu'il puisse entrer dans sa chambre sans risque. Il avança doucement vers la porte de sa chambre fermée, il se précipita à l'intérieur et voulut fermer la porte. Il se stoppa alors que la porte était entrouverte de quelques centimètres. La main toujours sur la poignée, il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de fermer la porte de sa chambre, de fermer son monde à une personne en qui il avait presque une confiance aveugle. Ses mains tremblaient toujours, ses épaules se soulevaient toujours avec autant de rapidité. Il était partagé entre le besoin de fermer cette porte et l'envie de la laisser ouverte pour laisser une chance à cette personne si importante. Il fermerait la porte dès qu'il sera parti. Oui. Il fermerait la porte dès qu'il sera parti. Il marcha à reculons et s'assit sur son lit qui était en face de la porte. Il ne pouvait pas voir le couloir, d'ici, la porte était à peine ouverte, mais c'était pour lui quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Depuis combien de temps sa porte n'avait-elle pas été ouverte, comme ça ? Il se recula jusqu'à arriver dos contre le mur, assis sur le lit. Il serra entre ses bras son oreiller et attendit, espérant que Naruto allait comprendre, qu'il n'allait pas entrer. En espérant que ce qu'il avait fait été une bonne idée.

Quand Sasuke entra dans la chambre, les épaules de Naruto se voûtèrent. Il vit la porte se fermer mais ne l'entendit pas. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et il attendit un peu. Non. Sasuke n'avait pas fermé la porte. Sasuke avait laissé sa porte ouverte. Était-ce une invitation à entrer ? Non. Vu la crise qu'ils avaient évités de justesse, ce n'était pas une invitation, c'était même loin d'être une invitation. C'était une façon de lui dire qu'il était d'accord, qu'il voulait essayer, qu'il voulait tester. C'était une façon de lui dire qu'il voulait avancer, qu'il lui faisait confiance, à lui. A lui et seulement à lui. Son cœur se gonfla de joie et il attendit encore un peu avant de remonter doucement les marches qu'il descendait quelques minutes auparavant. Il s'appuya contre le mur juste à côté de la porte de la chambre de Sasuke et tapa légèrement contre la porte pour signaler sa présence comme il le faisait toujours, la faisant bouger.

Il eut de très longues minutes de silence, permettant aux deux jeunes adolescents de se remettre de leurs émotions. Sasuke avait vu Naruto. Naruto avait vu Sasuke. Ils allaient y arriver. Ils allait forcément y arriver. Naruto en était persuadé.

C'est avec un sourire bienheureux fixé aux lèvres qu'il alla en cours le lendemain. Il n'arrivait pas à enlever cet énorme sourire de ses lèvres. La veille au soir, lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, sa mère l'avait regardé d'un œil surpris et son père n'avait pu retenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Et il leur avait tout raconté. Comment Sasuke et lui avait progressé en une seule semaine, comment il se sentait, cette impression qu'il avait comme quoi Sasuke allait forcément aller mieux. Oui, Sasuke allait forcément aller mieux. Et il en était persuadé plus que quiconque. Sa mère lui avait déposé un baiser sur le front et son père lui avait sourit d'un air entendu. Si Sasuke allait bien, il allait forcément bien.

* * *

Quand il entra dans la salle de classe, Shikamaru et Choji étaient déjà présents. Il se mit devant eux, à sa place habituelle et se tourna pour leur parler. Ils papotèrent, de tout, de rien. Enfin, surtout Choji et lui, Shikamaru soupirait à chaque fois qu'il recevait un message et marmonnait à quel point les filles, ça pouvait être chiant. Naruto ne releva pas : si Shikamaru ne lui parlait pas, il ne voulait pas le forcer à le faire. Ils échangèrent cependant un regard et le brun lui fit comprendre de ne pas y faire attention d'un geste de la main. Naruto hocha la tête et Shikamaru le remercia du regard. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas quoi en penser lui-même, donc s'il le racontait à quelqu'un, il allait trouver ça encore plus bizarre. Naruto allait pour ouvrir la bouche quand une voix le coupa dans son geste :

\- Naruto ?

L'appelé se retourna pour apercevoir Sakura qui lui sourit doucement.

\- Sakura ? Ça va ?

\- Oui oui, bien sûr. Et toi ?

\- Ça va ! répondit-il, enjoué.

Elle lui sourit doucement puis sembla se souvenir pourquoi elle était là. Elle sortit de son sac une pochette cartonné bien épaisse et la tendit à Naruto qui la prit de ses deux mains, surpris.

\- Je me suis dis que tu aimerais avoir les cours du premier mois. Ils sont tous ici. Si tu as une question, n'hésite pas à me venir me voir, je serai ravie de t'aider.

Les paupières de Naruto clignèrent une ou deux fois puis il se leva pour la remercier vivement, heureux de savoir qu'il n'allait pas avoir un mois de retard comme il l'avait pensé au début.

\- Merci ! Ça me sauve la vie, si tu savais à quel point.

\- C'est avec plaisir, vraiment. N'hésite pas si tu as besoin d'aide pour quoique ce soit. Bon. Je vous laisse, Ino a des choses à me raconter.

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil à tous les trois puis retourna voir sa meilleure amie au deuxième rang. Naruto se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, heureux d'avoir les cours de Sakura. Cette semaine commençait vraiment très, très bien.

* * *

Deux semaines. Ça faisait deux semaines. Deux longues semaines et rien n'avait changé, même si la porte s'ouvrait un tout petit plus qu'avant, maintenant. Naruto s'arrêta de parler au bout d'une demie-heure, la gorge sèche. Il regarda derrière son épaule la porte à moitié ouverte. Il lui suffisait de rien. Il suffisait juste de se lever, d'entrer dans cette chambre et de fermer la porte pour rentrer dans son monde, mais juste lui, rien que lui. Il se demandait si c'était possible, il se demandait s'il pouvait le faire. Il déglutit et ses mains devinrent moites sous le stress qui vint lui tirailler l'estomac. Son corps se tendit lorsqu'il se leva et il attendit un petit moment. Il prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte pour entrer dans ce monde qui l'attendait.

Sasuke releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir un peu plus. Naruto entrait. Naruto entrait dans sa chambre Il entrait dans sa chambre. C'était la première personne qui entrait dans sa chambre depuis des années. Personne n'avait le droit d'y entrer, personne n'avait jamais osé y entrer. Et Naruto le faisait. Il avait poussé la porte, il avait mis un pied après l'autre dans sa chambre, sur le parquet. Puis une fois entré entièrement, assez loin de la porte, il la referma avant de se coller dessus pour empêcher toute personne d'entrer... ou de sortir. La respiration de Sasuke s'accélérait déjà, ses mains tremblaient déjà, son cœur allait si vite déjà que c'était...

\- Respire, Sasuke, ordonna la voix tendre et douce de Naruto.

Sa voix était toujours tendre et douce quand il lui parlait. Il se calma presque instantanément. Naruto ne paniquait jamais. Il était serein, calme. Comme s'il était au-dessus de tout ça. Ça ne pouvait que le rassurer, ça ne pouvait que le calmer.

\- Je vais m'asseoir là, juste ici. Et je ferai ça tous les jours à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Naruto s'exécuta, s'asseyant à même le sol, le dos contre la porte, empêchant toute autre personne de rentrer. Il devenait son gardien, celui qui le protégeait, celui qui ne le laisserait pas tomber. Il n'attendait aucune réponse. Il voulait juste savoir s'il allait faire une crise ou non. Mais non, il était bizarrement calme, anormalement normal et, en s'en rendant compte, en se rendant compte que tout allait bien, Naruto laissa un poids disparaître de ses épaules.

* * *

Un long, très long soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Shikamaru alors que Temari se pendait à son bras, heureuse de le voir et de l'avoir une après-midi entière pour elle toute seule. Sincèrement, il ne la comprenait _vraiment_ pas. En fait, il ne comprenait pas les filles en général. Elles étaient pour la plupart chiantes, lourdes et elles s'énervaient tout le temps pour un rien. Mais là... il craquait plus facilement que si c'était Ino qui le faisait courir partout. La jeune blonde l'observa, lui sourit et le tira vers la rue pleine de magasins.

Cette fille avait une énergie inépuisable ou quoi ? Ça faisait deux heures qu'ils marchaient dans les rues et elle n'avait pas arrêté d'aller à droite et à gauche ! Autant quand elle jouait au shõgi, elle était calme et concentrée mais là... là elle allait dans tous les sens sans réfléchir un instant !

\- Tu veux pas t'asseoir deux minutes ? râla-t-il en faisant craquer sa nuque.

\- Oui !

 _C'est pas trop tôt_ , songea-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel qui se couvrait petit à petit. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à prendre un parapluie, les nuages devenaient de plus en plus noirs vers chez lui et ici, le temps se couvrait plus qu'il n'aurait du. Ils se posèrent à l'intérieur d'un petit café et Shikamaru se laissa tomber sur la chaise avec un soupir. Temari lui tira la langue, le nargua sur sa jeunesse dont il ne profitait pas, il répliqua de but en blanc que vu tout ce qu'elle lui faisait faire, elle devait se sentir heureuse de l'avoir encore avec elle. Et ils rougirent tous les deux à ses paroles. Shikamaru détourna le regard et, quand la serveuse arriva, il vit ça comme une sorte de porte de sortie et il se précipita à l'intérieur :

\- Je vais prendre un café serré sans sucre, s'il vous plaît.

Temari le regarda d'un œil surpris avant de commander un chocolat chaud avec un verre d'eau. La serveuse repartit avec un sourire pour prendre leur commande. La jeune fille tripota le bracelet en argent que Shikamaru lui avait acheté une heure avant. Il était tout simple, c'était une simple chaîne, rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire en fait, mais ça lui faisait étrangement plaisir. Elle l'avait regardé pendant dix minutes, à se tâter si oui ou non elle le prenait, elle comptait dans sa tête le budget qui lui restait pour finir le mois et, alors qu'elle avait commencé à tourner les talons, Shikamaru avait appelé le vendeur et le lui avait acheté. Sans réfléchir vraiment. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et Shikamaru lui demanda :

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- Au fait que tu m'aies acheté un bracelet.

Les joues de Shikamaru se colorèrent quelque peu et il détourna le regard, haussant les épaules.

\- T'avais l'air de le vouloir.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de me l'acheter.

\- T'allais me casser les oreilles pendant des heures sinon.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et il haussa de nouveau les épaules, les rougeurs disparues. La serveuse revint avec le café et le chocolat, Shikamaru régla immédiatement de façon à pouvoir partir quand ils le souhaitaient ensuite. Temari porta la tasse à ses lèvres une fois qu'il furent seuls et elle interrogea après une gorgée de la boisson chaude :

\- C'est un rendez-vous ?

Shikamaru faillit recracher la gorgée de café qu'il venait de prendre. Il s'étouffa même un peu, toussa une ou deux fois avant de la regarder, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Pourquoi ?

\- Ça en a l'air.

Il avait souvent passé ce genre d'après-midi avec Ino, pour lui, c'était loin d'être quelque chose de nouveau. Ino était son amie d'enfance, ils s'offraient souvent des petites choses sans qu'il n'y ait de réelles raisons, de même avec Choji... même s'ils s'invitaient plutôt au restaurant lorsque l'un ou l'autre n'avait pas d'argent sur soi. Il la regarda un instant, la détailla puis haussa les épaules de nouveau :

\- T'aimerais que ça en soit un ?

\- Ça ne me déplairait pas.

Ils allaient avancer, tiens, avec ce genre de réponses voilées. Il soupira de nouveau et termina son café alors que Temari n'avait pas encore vraiment commencé son chocolat. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, les deux profitant de cet instant de complicité.

* * *

Ça faisait une semaine que Naruto était rentré dans sa chambre et ça faisait une semaine que Naruto lui avait soufflé l'idée à l'oreille : _« Tu pourrais descendre manger avec eux, un jour, quand tu te sentiras prêt. Ça leur fera plaisir, puis, c'est ta famille. Ils sont comme moi, t'as pas à avoir peur d'eux ! »_. Ça semblait si simple, pour Naruto. Il avait dit ça comme si c'était simple, comme si tout était parfait, que le monde était rempli de rose, de bleu, de licornes et d'arcs-en-ciel ! Mais ce n'était pas si simple. Ce n'était pas _simple_. Le premier soir, Sasuke était sorti de sa chambre. Il s'était arrêté devant sa porte et ils les avaient entendus manger. Il n'avait pas pu faire plus. Le deuxième soir, il s'était approché des escaliers, il avait serré la rambarde si fort qu'il était persuadé qu'il aurait pu y laisser des traces. Le troisième soir, il avait descendu une marche, puis une deuxième. Le troisième soir, son cœur s'était emballé lorsqu'il avait remarqué qu'il n'avait plus que trois marches à descendre. Le quatrième soir, il n'avait pas pu descendre les escaliers entièrement, mais ils les avaient vus. Il les avait _vu_. Il avait vu sa famille ! De loin et personne ne l'avait vu. Mais lui, lui il les avait vu !

Il posa un pied sur le sol, terminant de descendre les escaliers. Est-ce qu'il devait aller plus loin ? Devait-il se forcer à aller plus loin ? Sa respiration s'accélérait, son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine, ses membres tremblaient tellement. Il se força à rester calme, il se força à fermer les yeux, à respirer. Il se força à avancer, un pas après l'autre, un pied devant l'autre. Il traversa le salon, tout aussi silencieusement qu'il l'avait toujours été et il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la cuisine. C'est le regard de son père qu'il croisa le premier et, en voyant Fugaku rester fixé sur quelque chose qui était derrière eux, Mikoto et Itachi se tournèrent pour pouvoir observer ce qui semblait figer le chef de famille. Il eut un moment où la tension sembla être palpable, Sasuke pouvait la sentir. Il pouvait sentir l'air se raréfier autour de lui. _Respire_ , s'ordonna-t-il. _Respire ! Respire !_ Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Naruto lui avait dit de le faire quand il se _sentirait prêt_ , mais il ne s'était jamais posé la question s'il se sentirait prêt _un jour_. Naruto ne lui avait pas dit de faire ça dans la semaine, il lui avait donné une idée, comme ça, il l'avait jeté en l'air, comme si ça pouvait être simple. Il lança un regard à l'escalier, pas si loin de lui. Il était encore temps de remonter les marches, de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. C'était bien trop pour une seule semaine. C'était trop pour son corps, pour son cœur, pour son cerveau qui lui disait de faire demi tour pour être en sécurité.

Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être en sécurité avec sa propre famille ?!

Il se força au calme, encore. Il se força à respirer calmement, il s'imagina la voix de Naruto dans sa tête. Tout aurait été plus facile si Naruto l'avait accompagné, il en était persuadé. Et pourquoi ça aurait été plus facile si Naruto était là ? Ça n'aurait fait que rajouter une personne de plus ! Alors pourquoi cette simple idée lui avait traversé l'esprit ? Pourquoi ?! Il ne comprenait pas _pourquoi_!

Itachi esquissa un mouvement, se levant de sa chaise et Sasuke recula d'un pas, son cœur s'accélérant encore plus. Non ! _N'approche pas !_ Respirer. Inspirer. Respirer. Il devait remonter. Il devait partir. Respirer. Il allait remonter. Respirer. Un pas en arrière de nouveau alors qu'Itachi avançait vers un placard pour mettre un couvert de plus. Itachi partit de nouveau s'asseoir et il arrêta de le fixer. Fugaku et Mikoto comprirent le message, recommencèrent à manger silencieusement. Il ne recula plus. Il tenta de calmer sa respiration et il s'accrocha au chambranle juste à côté de lui pour ne pas tomber : ses jambes tremblaient trop, elles tremblaient beaucoup trop. De longues minutes passèrent. Ils lui lançaient des regards, pour savoir si tout allait bien mais ils ne disaient rien, ils attendaient calmement, mais ils étaient prêt à agir s'il y avait besoin d'agir. Sasuke recula encore, d'un pas, puis d'un autre et il se plaqua contre le mur, de façon à ce que personne ne puisse le voir. Il ferma les yeux, inspira, expira par la bouche, soufflant peut être un peu fort. Il était terrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire. Le regard de son père sur lui était si... tellement... et celui de sa mère... et celui d'Itachi aussi. Itachi. Itachi était si grand, il ne se souvenait pas de lui si grand. Son père semblait fatigué et sa mère, elle... il la voyait souvent, endormie sur le canapé mais... Sa respiration se calma et il n'entendait aucun bruit dans la cuisine. Ils savaient qu'ils attendaient quelque chose, un quelconque bruit, une quelconque parole.

Les pieds d'une chaise raclèrent le sol de la cuisine et Sasuke se tendit, ses poings se serrant sur son jogging noir. Devait-il partir ? Il allait partir. Il devait partir. Une main entra dans son champ de vision. Elle était grande, forte et semblait pouvoir supporter tout le poids du monde. Il releva la tête vers son père et leur regard si semblables se croisèrent. Fugaku hocha la tête, comme pour lui dire que tout allait bien se passer et il glissa sa main si fine dans celle si grande de son père. La prise fut forte mais douce, inébranlable. Sasuke déglutit et ferma les yeux. C'était si dur, si dur. Pourquoi c'était si dur ? Pourquoi c'était si dur d'être là ? Sa respiration se calma petit à petit.

\- On y va ?

Les paupières de Sasuke se soulevèrent lentement, il prit une grande inspiration et se décolla du mur, se laissant aller dans la prise sans faille de son père qui l'emmena doucement dans la cuisine.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque Naruto arriva, il fut surpris de voir Fugaku. Après tout, c'était un jour de la semaine, Fugaku travaillait la semaine. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le saluer alors qu'il venait de se lever mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Deux bras puissants l'enserrèrent alors qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'enlever ses chaussures. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et il resta là, sans bouger, à accepter l'étreinte qu'il ne comprenait pas. Au bout de quelques longues secondes, Fugaku se recula de lui, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'observa. Naruto dut relever la tête pour le fixer et ils restèrent silencieux un instant.

\- Merci, souffla l'homme, tenant toujours les épaules du jeune homme qui avait chamboulé leur vie.

\- Je... qu... hein ? fit très intelligemment Naruto, sans comprendre.

\- Sasuke est venu manger avec nous hier soir. Merci. J'ai pu voir mon fils, j'ai pu lui parler en sachant qu'il m'écoutait. J'ai pu le regarder, j'ai pu lui sourire. Merci. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour lui. Merci pour ce que tu fais pour nous.

Les joues de Naruto étaient devenues de plus en plus rouge et il fuyait le regard du patriarche, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais, lorsque son regard croisa celui de l'homme en face de lui qui ne l'avait pas lâché, sa bouche se referma. Fugaku en avait les larmes aux yeux. Cet homme si fort, si puissant, si imposant... cet homme là avait les larmes aux yeux, la joie pouvait clairement se lire sur son visage.

\- Merci, répéta-t-il.

Et Naruto se contenta de hocher la tête, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer qu'il avait cette impression que son monde devait tourner autour de Sasuke. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer que c'était presque égoïste, ce qu'il faisait. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer qu'il ne le faisait ni pour eux, ni pour Sasuke, mais surtout pour lui-même car il ne pouvait définitivement pas vivre sans Sasuke. C'était presque de l'égoïsme, en fait. Tant que Sasuke n'irait pas bien, il n'irait pas bien. Tant que Sasuke n'était pas heureux, il ne pouvait pas être heureux. Le bonheur de Sasuke était une condition _sine qua non_ de son bonheur à lui. Comment pouvait-il expliquer qu'il ne pourrait être heureux que si Sasuke l'était, quitte à s'oublier lui-même ? Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pourrait jamais le faire. Il ne pourrait jamais l'expliquer à quiconque. Jamais.

* * *

Naruto s'assit sur le lit, juste à côté de Sasuke qui dessinait, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Le blond le regarda faire un long moment, silencieux, semblant apprécier l'instant. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, le regard de Naruto lui brûlant la nuque. Il releva la tête et plongea son regard noir dans celui si bleu de son ami. Ce-dernier souffla fortement et s'allongea sur le lit en s'étirant. Curieux, Sasuke voulut lui demander ce qu'il avait mais il ne dit rien alors que la question lui brûlait les lèvres. Semblant comprendre, Naruto laissa échapper un rire et expliqua :

\- J'en ai marre de rester en sans rien faire. Puis à force, tu vas connaître toute ma vie !

Un nouveau rire traversa ses lèvres. Sasuke appréciait ce rire, vraiment.

\- Tu veux pas qu'on regarde un film ? proposa alors Naruto, montrant d'un coup de tête l'ordinateur portable.

Sasuke se leva, mit l'ordinateur sur la chaise roulante pour qu'il soit juste en face du lit et attendit que Naruto choisisse le film dans un dossier immense. Le blond siffla puis lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes :

\- Ah bah bravo, ça télécharge !

Sasuke leva les yeux au plafond. Comme si personne ne téléchargeait dans ce pays, aussi. Comme s'il entendait sa pensée, Naruto rit de nouveau :

\- Je plaisante, Sas'ke, je plaisante !

Il commença à regarder la liste puis cliqua sur un fichier, le mettant déjà en route. Il s'allongea sur le lit alors que les premières images apparaissaient à l'écran et il attira Sasuke proche de lui.

\- Hé, Sas'ke, c'est le film où le mec rencontre le diable qui est une femme, non ? Une brune, c'est ça ?

Déjà désespéré alors que le film n'avait pas encore commencé, Sasuke resta silencieux. Sans réponse, Naruto ne dit plus rien... avant de demander une nouvelle fois :

\- Et il a trois vœux, c'est ça ? Et il veut qu'une femme l'aime et tout ? C'est ça ?! Hé, Sas'ke, c'est ça ?!

\- Hn.

Naruto regarda Sasuke et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Hé, Sas'ke. Dis le si je te fais chier !

Et pour lui répondre, Sasuke se contenta de lui mettre un coussin sur le visage, le faisant éclater de rire.

* * *

Bien le bonjour à vous !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu et que la rencontre entre Naruto et Sasuke a été à la hauteur de vos espérances.

Merci pour votre lecture !

Biz à vous,  
 _Ky'_ !


	4. Chapter 4

Nous voilà donc avec le chapitre 4 (qui arrive tard pardon mais on est toujours le troisième samedi du mois je ne suis donc pas vraiment en retard).

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 **Playlist du chapitre 4 (youtube) :**

 _I want you to know_ de Zedd ft. Selena Gomez (cover par Max  & Alyson Stoner)  
 _Don't you worry child_ de Swedish House Mafia (cover par Sam Tsui)

* * *

 **Agoraphobie.**

 **Chapitre 4 :**

* * *

 _\- Itachi... Je veux pas que Naru-chan il parte..._

 _\- Mais il doit partir, Sasuke..._

 _\- Nii-san... Je veux pas..._

 _Itachi prit son petit frère dans ses bras alors qu'il se serrait contre lui. Il le berça un long moment et une fois son frère endormit, il le déposa sur son lit. Itachi soupira. Il_ savait _que son frère et Naruto ne voulaient pas être séparés. Non, ça allait plus loin que ça. Naruto et Sasuke_ ne pouvaient pas _être séparés._

* * *

Naruto ferma les yeux, étirant ses muscles et ses épaules lourdes. Il les rouvrit pour observer le plafond. Il tourna la tête vers son réveil qui n'affichait même pas cinq heures du matin et il soupira, cherchant une position plus confortable pour pouvoir se rendormir. Ce fut sans succès. Il ronchonna contre son corps qui ne semblait en faire qu'à sa tête et il se redressa, faisant glisser le drap jusqu'à son ventre nu. Il se massa la nuque d'une main, respira calmement, inspirant profondément par le nez, expirant doucement par la bouche. Le mal de crâne pointait déjà le bout de son nez alors que la journée n'avait pas encore commencé. Il enfila un t-shirt qui traînait au pied de son lit et sortit de sa chambre le pas lourd pour aller se mettre devant la télévision. Il n'avait pas le courage de commencer à réviser, il était à peine quatre heures du matin, quand même. Quatre heures seize quand il avait regardé le réveil, mais quatre heures du matin quand même.

Le pas traînant, il arriva dans le salon silencieusement, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, s'allongeant dessus et se pencha sur la table basse pour attraper la télécommande. Les chaînes défilaient, changeant de programme presque à chaque minutes. Il marmonna encore, y avait vraiment rien dans ce pays pourri, même pas des chaînes potables. Ses yeux papillonnèrent en se rendant compte de sa pensée et il resta sans bouger un instant, fixant la chaîne musicale sans vraiment la voir. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait pensé ça. Parce qu'après tout, il y avait Sasuke. Et Sasuke était le plus important. Son cœur se serra à cette simple pensée.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et il se redressa vivement. Son père fit irruption en soupirant sous la fatigue et il le regarda enlever son manteau et ses chaussures. Minato l'observa un instant et s'approcha ensuite de son fils, poussant ses jambes pour pouvoir s'asseoir lui aussi sur le canapé. Naruto replia ses jambes et détailla son père comme il le détaillait, attendant la question qui allait sûrement arriver dans peu de temps.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

Le plus jeune se redressa, surpris. Ah ça non, il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Plus à quelque chose du genre : _« Pourquoi tu ne dors toujours pas ? »_ ou _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? »_. Son père attendait la réponse et Naruto se racla la gorge, haussant les épaules.

\- Rien de particulier.

\- Naruto, arrête de me mentir et dis moi.

Naruto soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds et encore un peu emmêlés suite à la nuit mouvementée qu'il avait eu et chercha à fuir le regard de son père qui semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Naruto n'était pas doué avec les mots, il ne l'avait jamais été et ne le serait sans doute jamais. Il avait du mal à dire ce qu'il ressentait, à trouver les mots exacts. Minato resta silencieux, attendit patiemment.

\- Tu te souviens, quand je t'ai dis que j'étais gay ?

 _Évidemment,_ songea le plus vieux en hochant la tête. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Naruto avait quatorze ans à l'époque et malgré son âge qu'il trouvait jeune, il savait pertinemment ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il ne voulait pas, ce qu'il aimait et surtout ce qu'il n'aimait pas. Et Naruto n'aimait pas les filles, il n'aimait pas leurs courbes, leur silhouette, leur voix. Non, Naruto n'aimait pas tout ça. Naruto humidifia ses lèvres à l'aide de sa langue, elle claqua ensuite sur son palais et il continua :

\- C'est un peu pareil... C'est...

Il se stoppa dans son élan, passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

\- Je trouve ça bizarre.

Oui, Naruto avait toujours trouvé ça bizarre d'aimer les garçons, d'apprécier les épaules musclés, les cuisses fermes, le ventre plat et les bras puissants. Ça l'avait terrifié, de ne pas être dans la norme, de ne pas être comme les autres. Puis il avait pensé aux regards de ses parents, à leur réaction... et il avait été exécrable de longues semaines jusqu'à ce que son père lui tire les vers du nez.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu trouves bizarre ?

Il fallait prendre Naruto avec des pincettes dans ce genre de moment. Naruto gardait tout enfermé en lui, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite goutte fasse exploser le vase. Si on ne voulait pas que le vase explose, il fallait y allait tout en douceur.

\- Sasuke et moi.

 _On y arrive !_ susurra une voix dans la tête de Minato : il en aurait presque soupiré de soulagement.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si bizarre entre Sasuke et toi ?

\- Pas _entre_ Sasuke et moi, se précipita de corriger Naruto, les joues rosissant. Juste. C'est Sasuke et moi qui sommes bizarres.

Le regard de son père lui disait : _« Vas-y, continue. »_ , mais il n'en avait pas vraiment la force, en fait. Naruto sembla trouver le mur d'en face soudain très intéressant et Minato lui força un peu la main :

\- Naruto. Si tu ne me dis pas, je ne peux pas te comprendre.

\- Oui, je sais mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Rien, c'est juste. On est bizarre.

\- Oui, vous êtes bizarres, confirma le père.

Naruto tourna son visage vers lui, surpris qu'il aille dans son sens. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais son père le coupa immédiatement :

\- Vous êtes bizarres, c'est vrai. Mais c'est comme ça. Vous avez toujours été comme ça, depuis que vous êtes gosses. Vous pouviez pas resté séparés plus de vingt quatre heures sans que l'un ou l'autre ne fasse une crise. C'est comme ça et c'est resté, je suppose.

\- Oui mais...

\- Mais c'est comme ça, Naruto. Accepte le comme tu as accepté que tu n'aimais pas les filles. Vous êtes bizarres, vous êtes... vous êtes Naruto et Sasuke.

Ça semblait une évidence, surtout quand c'était son père qui le disait mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, laissant la télévision remplir le salon de lumières et d'un son très bas. Naruto reprit la parole après de longues, très longues minutes :

\- Pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire, corrigea-t-il en se rendant compte que son père ne pouvait pas forcément comprendre de quoi il parlait : pourquoi moi, au bout de je sais pas combien d'années alors qu'Itachi ou Mikoto-san ou même Sakura étaient là tout le temps ?

Minato secoua la tête de gauche à droite en baissant légèrement la tête :

\- Je sais pas. La seule raison qui me vient c'est parce que c'est toi. Et parce que vous êtes définitivement trop bizarres pour le commun des mortels.

Naruto lui lança un regard noir et Minato lui sourit. Le plus jeune rejeta sa tête en arrière, observant le plafond une nouvelle fois. _Ouais, on est bizarre_. Minato se leva, quittant le canapé. Il n'avait pas l'impression que la conversation ait servie à grand chose mais il espérait que son fils y verrait un peu plus clair.

\- Je vais me coucher, la nuit a été longue. Tu devrais faire pareil.

\- Oui. D'accord. Bonne nuit.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Minato commença à quitter la pièce. Il se stoppa proche de l'escalier et héla son fils :

\- Naruto ?

\- Oui ?

\- Plus facile et plus rapide est l'ascension, plus dure en est la chute. N'oublie pas.

Le visage grave de son père le fit hocher la tête puis Naruto l'observa monter les marches avant de reporter son attention sur la télévision qui passait un clip d'un groupe américain. Il laissa échapper un long soupir et s'allongea de nouveau sur le canapé, espérant trouver le sommeil avant le lever du soleil.

* * *

 _« Plus facile et plus rapide est l'ascension, plus dure en est la chute. »._ Les paroles de son père résonnaient encore dans sa tête alors qu'il posait sa tête sur la table de la salle de classe. Il ferma les yeux, les paupières lourdes et une main sur son épaule lui fit tourner la tête. Le sourire de Sakura le fit sourire et elle demanda d'une voix timide si elle pouvait s'installer à côté de lui pour manger. Il hocha la tête en se redressant alors que Sakura posait son bentõ juste devant elle, sur la table. Un léger silence s'installa entre eux avant que Sakura ne se sente le courage de prendre la parole :

\- A vrai dire, je suis un peu jalouse.

\- Hein ?

La voix de Naruto se fit forte, surpris par ce genre de phrase dans ce genre de contexte. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et il demanda sans vraiment y croire, d'une voix bien trop timide pour qu'elle ne lui appartienne réellement :

\- De moi ?

\- Évidemment de toi, gros malin, lâcha l'adolescente dont la couleur avait été refaite la semaine précédente.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, de ce sourire que Naruto avait toujours trouvé magnifique.

\- Mais pourquoi tu serais jalouse de _moi_?!

Il n'en revenait pas, vraiment pas. Après tout, Sakura n'avait rien à lui envier. Elle avait d'excellente note, elle était la major de promotion depuis le début du secondaire, c'était une très belle adolescente. Ah ça non, Naruto ne voyait pas _du tout_ ce que Sakura pouvait bien lui envier à part...

\- Oh, lâcha-t-il alors, sa bouche restant ouverte après avoir compris. Sasuke.

\- Tu sais, j'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi il ne venait plus en cours et dès que j'aborde le sujet avec Itachi-san...

Elle chassa ses paroles d'un geste de la main mais Naruto retint le fait qu'Itachi ne voulait pas parler du pourquoi du comment son frère était dans cet état. Il se mit une note au fond de son crâne : il devait absolument découvrir ça, même si ça venait au second plan.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis là depuis des années et j'ai pas réussis à faire la moitié de ce que tu as fais en à peine un mois.

\- Un peu plus quand même c'est...

Le regard que lui lança Sakura le fit taire en grimaçant. Il n'était pas un remède magique ! Il y allait tous les jours, parlait tous les jours, attendait tous les jours. C'était comme un boulot à temps plein merde.

\- Alors au début, j'étais jalouse. Je le suis toujours un peu, pour te dire la vérité.

\- Mais y'a pas de quoi c'est... ! Okay okay, je me tais, souffla-t-il en croisant de nouveau le regard de Sakura qui esquissa un sourire.

\- Mais je suis contente que tu sois là, après tout, tu étais bien le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose, ça a toujours été comme ça.

Elle avait de vagues souvenirs du primaire, des journées entières que passaient Naruto et Sasuke ensemble. Il était impossible de les voir l'un sans l'autre. Après tout, ça coulait de source en y réfléchissant un temps soit peu.

\- Prends soin de Sakuke, s'il-te-plaît.

Sakura lui fit un dernier sourire avant de quitter la place libre en prenant son repas avec elle laissant Naruto à ses interrogations.

* * *

Naruto resta un moment devant la porte de la maison de son meilleur ami, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il devait rentrer, obligatoirement, c'était une évidence même mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le faire aujourd'hui. Il repoussa cette idée en bloc et entra dans la maison en prenant une grande inspiration. Il annonça sa présence, salua Mikoto puis Itachi d'un léger signe de tête. Il commença à monter les marches mais s'arrêta en chemin, il fronça les sourcils et les redescendit, soudain sûr de lui. Il entra dans la cuisine où Itachi et Mikoto étaient, le premier en train de réviser comme chaque soir, la seconde en train de préparer le dîner. Ils ne semblèrent remarquer sa présence que quand il prit la parole :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Les deux individus se tournèrent vers le seul blond du groupe et Itachi ne prit même pas la peine de répondre alors que Mikoto lui demandait d'expliciter sa pensée.

\- Pourquoi Sasuke est devenu comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il devienne comme ça ? Je veux dire, c'est pas... y'a aucune raison pour qu'il ait pu devenir comme ça. Et ne me dites pas que c'est parce que je suis parti, je ne vous croirais pas.

Naruto était loin d'être bête. Même si leur séparation avait été douloureuse malgré leur jeunesse, jamais Sasuke ne serait devenu comme ça à cause de son départ. Itachi remonta ses lunettes rectangulaires sur son nez et lui lança un regard noir que Naruto lui rendit sans ciller.

\- Je crois que tu dépasses les limites, Naruto.

\- Y a aucune limite à dépasser. Je pose des questions.

\- Et tu n'es pas en droit de les poser.

\- Pas en... droit ? interrogea-t-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Comment ça, pas en droit ?! Il devait avoir une carte ou faire partie de la famille Uchiha pour savoir ce qu'il se passait ?!

\- Je pense avoir le _droit_ de savoir, Itachi.

Le ton devenait de plus en plus froid, glacial même et Mikoto n'osa pas se mettre entre les deux jeunes hommes, se trouvant soudain en trop dans ce duel. Elle les voyait presque en tenue de combat, prêt à s'assassiner mutuellement. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour dire à Itachi de se taire, qu'ils devaient en discuter tous ensemble mais son fils reprit la parole, se levant de sa chaise :

\- Tu devrais partir, Naruto.

\- Pardon ? s'offusqua l'adolescent en serrant les poings.

\- Tu m'as très bien compris. Sors d'ici. Maintenant.

Naruto voulut répondre, chercha un appui chez Mikoto mais rien ne vint. Elle se contenta de soupirer et de cacher ses yeux derrière une main que Naruto trouvait trop tremblante.

 _\- Fuck off,_ Itachi, cracha Naruto avec un accent parfait.

Naruto fit volte-face et monta les marches des escaliers après avoir traversé le salon. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et arriva devant la chambre de Sasuke, il ne tapa même pas, entra comme s'il allait dans sa propre chambre et marmonna à Sasuke qui le regardait, surpris :

\- Ton frère est un con. Je reviens demain.

\- Q... Hein ? fit très intelligemment l'adolescent brun sur le coup de la surprise.

\- Ton frère est un con. Je...

Naruto se stoppa dans sa phrase, ses paupières clignèrent une ou deux fois avant d'observer Sasuke comme s'il avait vu quelque chose de divin. La main toujours sur la poignée, Naruto détailla son meilleur ami comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Assis sur la chaise de son bureau, il dessinait quelque chose dont il n'y avait encore que des esquisses. Mal à l'aise à cause de ce regard qu'il trouvait vraiment inquisiteur, Sasuke se racla la gorge :

\- Naruto ?

Puis il se rendit compte lui-même de ce qu'il avait fait. Oh. Oh ! Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il posa des doigts sur ses lèvres. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait fait ça. Comment il l'avait fait sans y réfléchir, sans même y penser. La surprise avait du... il ne savait même pas lui-même, en fait. Il passa une main gênée sur sa nuque et détourna le regard, perdant de son champ de vision ces yeux si bleus qui ne voulaient pas arrêter de le fixer. Un peu plus d'un mois et demi que Naruto était dans sa vie. Un peu plus d'un mois et demi et il se mettait à parler sans même y réfléchir ? Il ne comprenait pas, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il venait de se rendre compte, en fait. Naruto avait mit un mois et demi pour le faire parler. Sans le vouloir certes, mais il l'avait quand même fait.

Naruto pesa le pour et le contre puis ferma la porte pour s'appuyer dessus. Puis la voix de Sasuke fendit de nouveau l'air :

\- Arrête de me fixer comme ça.

Ça en devenait carrément flippant.

\- Pardon c'est juste... bizarre.

Toujours cette bizarrerie qui revenait à chaque fois que quelque chose les concernait. Naruto passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés par le vent et il soupira fortement. Sasuke voulut lui demander pourquoi Itachi était un con mais il ne dit rien, attendant que ce soit Naruto qui fasse le premier pas. Premier pas qui ne vint pas malgré les minutes qui s'écoulaient.

\- Réfléchis pas trop, tu vas te cramer la cervelle, crétin.

\- Crétin toi-même ! s'offusqua l'adolescent en se redressant d'une poussée d'épaules.

Ils échangèrent un regard et ils rirent doucement tous les deux. Naruto chassa ses pensées noires d'un geste mental et se laissa tomber sur le lit de son meilleur ami, sans même chercher à comprendre pourquoi il s'était mis à parler si soudainement. _« Plus facile et plus rapide est l'ascension, plus dure en est la chute. »._ Les paroles résonnaient encore, toujours, mais il les chassa pour le moment. Il voulait juste profiter de cet instant.

* * *

Yahiko posa sa valise et un carton sur le sol de l'appartement au-dessus de la boutique qu'il avait acheté et soupira devant la légère poussière qui avait pris possession des lieux. L'appartement était « meublé », avec une cuisine américaine qui donnait immédiatement sur un petit salon, il y avait deux portes dans le salon : une pour la salle de bain et l'autre pour la chambre à coucher. En soit, c'était un tout petit appartement, mais ça lui semblait largement suffisant pour ce qu'il allait y faire. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement et Naruto posa deux cartons sur le sol en plein milieu du salon vide. Il grimaça et s'étira :

\- Bah dis moi, c'est bien vide tout ça. Va falloir régler ça !

Yahiko passa un bras sur les épaules de son dit cousin et sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Ouais, tu viendras avec moi après tes cours pour venir m'aider à monter mes meubles !

\- Je suis chez Sasuke après les cours...

\- Tu peux bien le lâcher un jour, il va pas s'envoler, ton Sasuke.

Naruto lui lança un regard noir et Yahiko sourit un peu plus. Ils regardèrent tous les deux l'appartement vide et Yahiko soupira :

\- Ça va faire bizarre sans Jensen et Kasey.

Jensen et Kasey étaient le couple le plus parfait que Naruto avait vu dans sa vie après celui de ses parents. Ils étaient aussi les meilleurs amis de Yahiko et ils avaient souvent passé tous les quatre des soirées inimaginables et certaines étaient tellement... hors des limites qu'il ne savait pas s'il pouvait en parler un jour sans finir _illico presto_ enfermé à double tours dans sa chambre par sa mère.

\- C'est Jiraya, le garant ?

\- Ouais.

\- Cool, comme ça, si tu paies ton loyer en retard, Jiraya te tuera dans d'atroces souffrances, c'est plutôt cool.

\- Comme si j'avais peur de ce vieux pervers ! lâcha Yahiko en grinçant des dents.

Naruto éclata de rire et observa le tout petit appartement.

\- Tu viendras tatouer quand la boutique tournera.

\- T'inquiète, c'était déjà prévu, annonça Naruto en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- Crétin de blond.

\- Connard de rouquin !

\- Tcht tcht tcht, cher cousin, on n'insulte pas ses aînés.

\- Tu parles d'aîné, t'as quoi, cinq ans d'âge mental ?

\- J'vais te tuer, p'tit con !

* * *

Sasuke ferma les yeux devant la porte d'entrée, il tenta de calmer sa respiration, de calmer les battements incessants de son cœur, de ne pas céder à la panique, de faire son décompte sans partir dans des réflexions trop intenses. Il ne devait pas réfléchir. Où en était-il, déjà ? Oui. Voilà. Trois cent quatre vingt dix huit. Trois cent quatre vingt dix sept. Trois cent quatre vingt seize. Trois cent quatre vingt quinze. Trois cent quatre vingt quatorze. Trois cent quatre vingt treize. Trois cent quatre vingt douze. Trois cent quatre vingt onze. Trois cent quatre vingt dix. Trois cent quatre vingt neuf. Trois cent quatre vingt huit. Trois cent quatre vingt sept. Trois cent quatre vingt six. Trois cent quatre vingt...

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter et ouvrir ses yeux par la même occasion. Il observa son père un instant. Il n'arrivait pas encore à se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte jusqu'où il était allé, jusqu'où il avait avancé. Non, il ne s'en rendait vraiment pas compte, seule sa famille semblait s'en rendre compte. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Naruto. Sa famille et Naruto. Mais Naruto faisait parti de sa famille, alors il n'avait pas besoin de le préciser. Le courant de ses pensées le surprit et ses paupières papillonnèrent comme pour reprendre conscience de l'endroit où il était, de ce qu'il allait faire. Naruto était là, devant lui, à attendre qu'il mette ses chaussures, tout le monde attendait qu'il mette ses chaussures. Itachi était appuyé contre la rambarde des escaliers, sa mère était juste à côté de son frère et la main de son père était toujours présente sur son épaule. Il regarda le sol.

Il n'y avait qu'une marche. Il n'y avait qu'une marche entre lui et le monde extérieur. Entre la stabilité et l'imprévisibilité. Il n'y avait qu'une seule marche, une seule et minuscule petite marche.

Il ouvrit la bouche, remplit ses poumons d'air, ferma les yeux un instant, expira une fois sûr qu'il n'allait pas s'évanouir sous la panique et sous ses tremblements si fort. Il était si proche de la limite, si proche, trop proche. Peut être trop proche. Ce n'était pas le bon jour. Ce n'était pas la bonne soirée. Il ne devait pas faire ça. Il devait remonter dans sa chambre. Il devait partir. Il devait... il devait... La panique s'empara de lui, sa respiration s'accéléra, ses membres recommencèrent à trembler, ses yeux restaient fixé sur cette limite trop proche, sa bouche s'ouvrait mais aucun air ne semblait vouloir pénétrer ses poumons. Il voulait partir. Il _devait_ partir. Il devait retourner dans sa chambre, dans sa bulle, là où il était en _sécurité_.

\- Sasu-chan.

Il releva brutalement la tête, son regard si noir et paniqué rencontra le regard si clair et chaleureux de Naruto. _Sasu-... chan ?_ Il ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi depuis des années, depuis qu'il était revenu, en fait. Il en aurait rougi et l'aurait insulté de crétin s'il n'était pas aussi paniqué à l'idée même de descendre cette minuscule petite marche de malheur. Naruto tendit sa main gauche vers lui et reprit, son sourire s'agrandissant, faisant de lui un être encore plus lumineux qu'il n'aurait pu l'être :

\- Allons au parc ensemble, Sasu-chan.

Sasuke regarda cette main qui lui était tendue et il sembla être attirée par elle. Son bras droit se leva de lui-même et ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de Naruto. Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard avant que Sasuke ne ferme les yeux. Il prit de nouveau une inspiration, expira avant d'en prendre une nouvelle... et son souffle se coupa alors que, doucement, il posait le premier pied dans le genkan. La poigne de son père disparut de son épaule alors que son deuxième pied descendait cette limite qu'il trouvait imposante. Il y était. Comme un automatisme qu'il n'avait pas perdu malgré les années, il enfila une première basket, puis l'autre. Ses gestes étaient lents, ni assurés ni paniqués, mais juste lents. Il enfila la veste en cuir qu'Itachi lui avait donné quelques années auparavant mais n'en ferma pas la fermeture éclair.

Il y était. Non. _Ils_ y étaient.

La main de Naruto se posa sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée et Sasuke eût un mouvement de recul qu'il contrôla de justesse. La poignée s'abaissa, la porte s'ouvrit et l'air frais et un peu humide de cette fin de soirée pénétra dans la maison Uchiha.

Encore quelques pas et ils seraient dehors.

Encore quelques pas et ils sortiraient.

Encore quelques pas et ils pourraient aller au parc ensemble.

Mais il devait faire le premier pas lui-même, il le savait, Naruto le savait aussi. C'était presque un accord silencieux, fait sans un seul regard, seulement avec les impressions de l'un et de l'autre. La porte était grande ouverte, Naruto la tenait mais c'était à Sasuke de faire le premier pas dehors, _seul_. Il avança, un pied après l'autre, doucement. Il se stoppa juste à quelques millimètres du monde extérieur, du _vrai_ monde extérieur. Il inspira, expira, inspira, expira, mais il se sentait étrangement calme. Il lança un regard par-dessus son épaule et Naruto lui sourit, levant un pouce en l'air pour lui donner du courage. _Quel idiot_ , songea-t-il. Comme si un pouce levé pouvait lui donner la force nécessaire de sortir de cette maison si protectrice. Il secoua légèrement la tête et se lança à l'eau. Du moins, il voulut, mais ses jambes ne voulaient pas bouger. Elles restèrent là, figées, sans vouloir avancer plus loin, comme si un mur invisible l'empêchait d'avancer. Sa mâchoire se serra, faisant grincer ses dents et les jointures de ses mains en devinrent blanche à force de se tendre autant. Il se tassa sur lui-même, inconscient du regard que Naruto portait sur lui. Ses épaules commencèrent à trembler. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il avait seize ans, presque dix sept, et il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas quitter cette maison, il ne pouvait pas quitter sa chambre, il ne pouvait pas...

Itachi se détacha de la rambarde, s'approcha pour dire à son frère de rentrer, que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il pourrait retenter une autre fois, qu'il avait le temps, qu'il n'était pas pressé, que c'était trop tôt pour sortir maintenant et surtout seulement accompagné de Naruto. Mais _il_ le devança. Naruto s'avança, prit la main de son petit frère, le faisant se détendre _quasi_ immédiatement. Ce fut Naruto qui avança le premier à l'extérieur, ce fut Naruto qui tira le bras de son petit frère, ce fut Naruto qui le sortit de leur maison et qui l'attira vers lui comme on attire les gens vers la lumière, comme on attire le fer vers l'aimant, comme on attire l'eau vers le sol et le feu vers le ciel. Et lorsque son petit frère s'éloigna dans l'allée, passa le portillon et leur lança un regard d'un petit garçon venant de rencontrer le Père Noël, la main de Naruto tenant fermement la sienne, Itachi se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas assez bien, qu'il n'était pas grand chose.

Finalement, Itachi se rendit compte qu'il n'avait été qu'un personnage secondaire en attendant l'entrée du personnage principal, ce héros qu'il enviait tant.

* * *

Les yeux de Sasuke brillaient comme ceux d'un enfant. C'était ce que Naruto avait remarqué dès qu'ils avaient commencés à marcher à l'extérieur, la brise du soir caressant leur visage et les quelques bruits de la nuit arrivant à leurs oreilles. Ils marchaient tranquillement, sans se presser, Sasuke ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher sa main et ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre. Alors ils restaient là, main dans la main, Naruto le guidant dans les rues vides pour aller jusqu'au parc de leur enfance. Ils y arrivèrent enfin et la prise des deux adolescents se détendit avoir de disparaître complètement. Il n'allait y avoir personne ici à cette heure-ci, c'était un parc pour enfant, après tout. Il était très petit et ressemblait plus à une aire de jeu. Naruto se posa sur une balançoire et leva la tête pour observer les étoiles. On n'en voyait pas beaucoup, surtout qu'il y avait quelques nuages qui traversaient le ciel noir. Sasuke s'assit également sur une balançoire après avoir observé les environs, les redécouvrant.

\- Je voyais ça plus grand, annonça Naruto en se frottant la nuque.

\- Plus grand ? répéta Sasuke, tournant son visage surpris vers lui.

Naruto n'était-il pas revenu ici avant d'y aller avec lui ?

\- Oui. C'est sûrement parce que je devais être gamin alors je voyais les choses en plus grand.

Les yeux dans le vague, un sourire éphémère aux lèvres, Naruto commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière doucement sur la balançoire, ses doigts glissant sur les chaînes froides malgré la chaleur lourde de la journée. Ils restèrent silencieux sans vraiment chercher à combler le silence qui prenait possession des lieux. Ils profitaient juste tous les deux de leur sortie dans un endroit si symbolique pour eux. Sasuke laissait ses pensées divaguer ici et là lorsque Naruto reprit la parole :

\- Hé, Sasuke, un jour, on ira à Kyoto.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une demande, ni même une question, ça ressemblait plus à une parole performative et Sasuke hocha doucement la tête. Oui, ils iraient à Kyoto et il remercierait les dieux d'avoir mis Naruto sur sa route. La nuit était douce et Sasuke l'apprécia encore plus qu'il ne le devait. Naruto regarda son meilleur ami détailler les étoiles et il sourit avant de faire de même.

Ce soir là, Naruto oublia totalement les paroles de son père.

* * *

Et bien voilà : on arrive aux changements. Pour ceux et celles qui ont lu la première version, on voit arriver à partir de maintenant plusieurs différences. La plus grande est la relation entre Sakura et Naruto, mais également les ajouts que je fais, majoritairement sur les conversations entre Minato et Naruto (celle que je préfère pour le moment est au prochain chapitre, je dis ça comme ça). Personnellement, j'adooooore le rôle que je donne à Itachi (oui, je sais, c'est logique, sinon je ne le ferais pas) et j'espère qu'il vous plaît aussi !

Enfin bref ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part que, bien évidemment, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez !

Biz à tous et à dans un mois !  
 _ **Ky' !**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Playlist du chapitre 5 (youtube)**

 _Don't you worry child_ de Swedish House Mafia (cover par Sam Tsui)  
 _Style_ de Taylor Swift  
 _Save me_ de Hollywood Undead

* * *

 **Agoraphobie.**

 **Chapitre 5 :**

* * *

 _Naruto boudait. Il boudait parce que Sasuke ne lui avait pas laissé la place sur la balançoire. Il était assis sous un arbre, boudant. Sasuke se pencha vers lui et lui offrit une fleur de cerisier._

 _\- Boude plus, Naru-chan. Je m'excuse._

 _\- Tu m'as pas laissé la place..._

 _\- Pardon. Tu viens maintenant ?_

 _Naruto hésita puis prit la fleur que lui tendait Sasuke. Il se leva et sourit à son ami._

 _\- On va faire du toboggan ?_

 _\- D'accord !_

* * *

Naruto bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et Sasuke leva les yeux au plafond alors que son meilleur ami se réveillait, la tête encore dans le brouillard et les yeux encore fermés. Naruto se redressa sur le lit, faisant craquer sa colonne vertébrale et sa nuque avant de la frotter d'une main.

\- Bien dormi, belle au bois dormant ?

Naruto lui lança un regard noir et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger rire. Depuis que Naruto et lui parlaient, un jeu s'était créé entre eux, comme si ce n'était qu'une évidence de plus. Ils se lançaient des piques mais ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas bien méchant. Ne trouvant rien à répondre, Naruto se contenta de lui tirer la langue avant de marmonner un « Gnagnagna. » très mature. Sasuke rit de nouveau avant de bâiller également par mimétisme. Naruto se frotta les yeux et demanda alors d'une voix encore un peu endormie :

\- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

\- Une petite heure.

\- Tout ça ?! s'égosilla l'adolescent en se levant précipitamment, s'emmêlant dans les draps et tombant à la renverse sur le sol, tête la première.

Ce ne fut que ses réflexes qui sauvèrent son nez et le sol de Sasuke. Sasuke, lui, se contenta d'éclater de rire sur sa chaise de bureau, ses abdominaux lui faisant mal tant il riait.

\- Ah ouais ?! Tu me cherches ?! s'exclama Naruto en se levant tant bien que mal, tentant de se défaire de l'emprise des draps.

Sasuke continuait de rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter, plié en deux sur sa chaise roulante. Son rire fut brutalement stoppé par un oreiller qui lui atterrit en pleine figure et il se mit sur ses deux pieds, prêt à contre-attaquer mais déjà, un nouvel oreiller arrivait droit sur lui et il ne put l'esquiver qu'en se baissant. La taie retomba sur le bureau, faisant bouger les nombreux crayons à dessin qui étaient dessus.

\- Ahah ! s'écria le plus jeune, un poing sur sa taille et un doigt vivement pointé vers Sasuke. Incline toi devant Naruto-sama, jeune insouciant !

\- Même pas en rêve !

C'est ainsi que la chambre de Sasuke fut l'énorme champ de bataille d'une guerre de coussins et de draps, dont les rires étaient l'écho de leur insouciance. C'était dans ce genre de moment que Sasuke se trouvait normal. C'était ce genre d'instant qui le faisait oublier qu'il passait ses journées dans sa chambre sans sortir. C'était avec Naruto qu'il n'avait pas l'impression d'être _anormal_ , de sortir du rang. Avec Naruto, tout était possible, même rire à gorge déployée lorsqu'on venait de se prendre un traversin dans la figure et le ventre. C'est après plusieurs dizaines de minutes de fou rire qu'ils s'écroulèrent, l'un sur le sol, l'autre sur le lit. Les bras écartés sur son matelas, Sasuke laissa échapper un dernier rire et il tenta de calmer sa respiration qui semblait ne pas vouloir retrouver un rythme normal.

\- Ah ! C'est ça ! lâcha alors Naruto en se redressant vivement, se cognant au passage contre le coin du bureau.

Sasuke se mit sur le ventre pour pouvoir l'observer râler et se frotter le front comme un gosse de cinq ans. Décidément, certaines choses ne changeaient jamais.

\- Tu as découvert que tu avais un cerveau ?

\- Bâtard !

\- Crétin.

\- Crétin toi-même, crétin !

\- Idiot de maternelle.

La joute verbale dura un court instant avant que Naruto la coupe d'un geste de la main. Sasuke l'écouta attentivement, Naruto avait rarement cet air sérieux sur le visage.

\- Jiraya, Tsunade et mes parents viennent manger samedi soir.

La bombe était lâchée et Naruto attendit une quelconque réaction de la part de Sasuke. Réaction qui ne vint pas. Les yeux noirs semblaient fixer quelque chose dans le vide, quelque chose qui se trouvait sûrement entre son menton et son ventre. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ça _du tout_ même. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, Sasuke n'avait jamais fait de crise. La légère crise de panique qu'il avait eut lors de leur première rencontre n'était pas une crise à proprement parlé, il considérait donc que depuis qu'il était au Japon, Sasuke n'avait jamais eu de _vraie_ crise. Mais ce qu'il venait de faire, ce qu'il venait de dire, ce qui allait se passer, ça, _ça_ , ça pouvait déclencher une crise et il le savait.

\- Sasuke.

Sasuke ne répondait pas. Non. Des gens allaient venir chez lui. Des personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ils venaient pour le voir ? Pour lui parler ? Comment ferait-il ? Il ne pourrait pas. Il ne pourrait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il... Il devait respirer. Respirer. _Respire_ , s'ordonna-t-il mentalement, cependant, son souffle semblait être coupé. Il fallut que Naruto lui attrape vivement l'épaule pour que son regard quitte ce point fixe. Deux yeux bleus entrèrent dans son champ de vision et il cligna des paupières.

\- Ça va aller, Sasuke. Je serai là, d'accord ? Je serai avec toi tout le temps, je te lâcherai pas d'une semelle, okay ?

Voyant que l'autre ne répondait pas et qu'il semblait se perdre de nouveau dans un point fixe, la main se serra un peu plus sur l'épaule, le secouant légèrement.

\- Okay ?!

\- Okay... chuchota le brun sans même s'en rendre compte.

Les deux adolescents ne se rendirent compte de la tension qui abritaient leurs épaules seulement quand celle-ci disparut. La main de Naruto quitta l'épaule et il laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement. Sa respiration s'était accélérée si vite qu'il pensait que c'était lui qui allait faire une crise de panique. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, les mains derrière son dos et il rejeta sa tête en arrière, ses cheveux blonds glissant sur ses épaules. Il calma les battements de son cœur, sa cage thoracique qui semblait ne pas vouloir s'abaisser et se soulever à un rythme normal. Il calma les légers tremblements qui avaient traversé ses membres. Naruto avait paniqué. Le temps d'un instant, Naruto avait paniqué, il avait eu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur que Sasuke fasse une crise. Pendant un instant, Naruto avait terrifié par cet état qu'il n'avait jamais vu encore.

* * *

Sasuke tremblait. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Il avait du mal à respirer, il avait chaud, il avait envie de vomir. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de son corps, détruisant ses côtes. Il devait se calmer, il devait respirer. Respirer. Surtout ne pas oublier de respirer. Il ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne voulut entrer dans ses poumons. _Respire. Respire. Respire !_ se hurlait-il. Ses mains attrapèrent ses cheveux qu'il serra fort, très fort, trop fort. _Respire !_ Mille. _Respire !_ Neuf centre quatre vingt dix neuf. _Respire !_ Neuf cent quatre vingt dix huit. _Respire merde !_ Neuf cent quatre vingt dix sept. L'air entra enfin dans ses poumons, sans pouvoir en sortir. Il ne pouvait qu'inspirer, il haletait, il avait mal. _Respire !_ s'ordonnait-il tout en continuant son décompte. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il respirer ? _Non !_ Pourquoi devait-il compter ? Où en était-il ? Neuf cent quatre vingt seize. Neuf cent quatre vingt quinze. Neuf cent quatre vingt quatorze. Neuf cent quatre vingt treize. La porte s'ouvrit et il eut un mouvement de recul si vif qu'il tomba sur le lit.

\- Sasuke ? Sasuke !

C'était Naruto. C'était la voix paniquée de Naruto qui s'approchait de lui dangereusement. Depuis quand Naruto était-il dangereux ? Neuf cent quatre vingt douze. Neuf cent quatre vingt onze. Neuf cent quatre vingt dix. Neuf cent quatre vingt neuf.

\- Sasuke, écoute moi, écoute moi, je suis là, ça va. On y va pas, c'est pas grave, on reste là. Sasuke ! Sasuke regarde moi !

Naruto ne le touchait pas, il était si proche de cette limite, cette limite qui pouvait tout faire basculer. Il le savait. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Naruto ne pouvait pas approcher, pas maintenant.

\- Je veux pas, arriva-t-il enfin à articuler entre deux halètements.

\- On y va pas, Sasuke on y va pas. C'est pas grave, on y va pas.

\- Je peux pas... Je peux pas je peux pas...

\- Respire Sasuke, ne parle pas, respire.

Des mains se posèrent sur ses bras et Sasuke sursauta, ses doigts toujours serrés contre sa tête. Il tremblait tellement que ses muscles lui faisaient mal. Il allait vomir, il allait dégueuler ses tripes sur le sol. Il allait s'évanouir à cause du manque d'air. Il allait...

\- Respire Sasuke. Où est-ce que t'en es ?

Sasuke ne comprenait pas. De quoi il parlait ? De quoi pouvait-il bien parler, merde !

\- Ton décompte Sasuke, t'en es où ?

\- Neuf cent quatre vingt huit, répondit-il sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Okay. Neuf cent quatre vingt huit. Neuf cent quatre vingt sept. Compte avec moi. A voix haute avec moi, Sasuke.

La voix de Naruto était basse, très basse et très douce mais l'ordre était bien là, présent, et Sasuke s'obligea à compter à voix haute avec lui, en chœur :

\- Neuf cent quatre vingt six. Neuf cent quatre vingt cinq. Neuf cent quatre vingt quatre. Neuf cent...

Et ils continuèrent de compter, doucement, tous les deux. La voix de Sasuke devenait de plus en plus basse, de plus en plus calme. Ses épaules ne se secouaient plus à cause des tremblements, sa cage thoracique semblait avoir retrouvé un rythme plus ou moins normal, ses mains tenaient de moins en moins fermement ses cheveux. Ils allaient y arriver. Doucement, la voix de Sasuke s'évanouit alors que Naruto continuait de compter lentement. Le front de Sasuke se laissa tomber sur l'épaule de Naruto et le blond se tût enfin, se rendant compte que son meilleur ami venait de s'endormir. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position avant que Naruto ne se redresse doucement, l'allongeant sur le lit et le couvrant du plaid noir qui traînait là. Il se laissa tomber contre le sol, sa tête frappant un peu trop durement le parquet et couvrit ses yeux de son coude.

Intense.

C'était intense. Cette crise de panique l'avait lessivé, comme si ça lui avait prit toute son énergie vitale. Il n'avait envie que d'une seule et unique chose : dormir jusqu'au lendemain matin. Il passa une main encore un peu tremblante dans ses cheveux et il respira lentement, les yeux fermés et couverts. De longues minutes passèrent et Naruto se redressa enfin, faisant craquer sa nuque douloureuse. Le mal de crâne venait pointer le bout de son nez et il n'avait pas envie de descendre maintenant pour supporter les regards plein d'espoirs brisés des parents de Sasuke et le regard supérieur d'Itachi. _Connard d'Itachi_ , songea-t-il. Ça ne pouvait plus durer comme ça. Il devait connaître les réponses, il devait savoir pourquoi.

Il se releva difficilement et sortit de la chambre le pas lourd, referma la porte le plus silencieusement possible et il descendit les marches. Les conversations se turent lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon et il vit Itachi lui lancer un regard qui voulait tout dire. Ses poings se serrèrent et il se stoppa juste à côté de son père qui était assis sur un canapé. Ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de Fugaku et sa bouche s'ouvrit enfin, faisant tendre l'assistance :

\- Je veux savoir pourquoi.

Sa voix était si froide, glaciale même. Kushina fronça les sourcils sous le comportement de son fils, prête à le réprimander mais la main de son mari qui se posa sur son genou la fit taire avant même qu'elle ne puisse ouvrit la bouche.

\- Naruto nous...

\- Non, coupa l'adolescent, ses yeux bleus semblant se foncer sous la colère. Il n'y a pas de « nous ne voulons pas en parler », il n'y a pas de « nous ne voulons pas que tu sois au courant » ou même de « Sasuke ne doit pas savoir ». Il n'y a pas tout ça. Il n'y a plus tout ça !

Sa voix grondait, comme celle d'un animal sauvage, blessé, prêt à tout pour se protéger.

\- Vous pensez que vous êtes les meilleurs ? Que vous savez tout sur tout parce que vous êtes des adultes ? Mais vous ne savez rien ! Rien du tout ! Moi ce que je vois, ce sont des gens incapables d'aider leur fils, leur propre _frère_ ! cracha-t-il presque, son regard se portant sur Itachi qui se releva sous l'insulte à peine voilée.

\- Tu vas trop loin, Naruto, menaça le frère aîné.

\- Je ne peux rien faire si je ne sais rien ! Vous me mettez à l'écart alors que c'est _moi_ qui permet à Sasuke de vous parler, c'est grâce à moi que vous pouvez le voir ! C'est pas toi qui peut te vanter d'avoir fait quelque ch...

\- Sasuke a été enlevé, interrompit Jiraya.

Le cœur de Naruto rata un battement, peut être même deux avant de s'emballer et les visages convergèrent vers Jiraya qui avait posé son verre de vin sur la table basse.

\- Jiraya-san c'est...

\- Ça ne sert à rien de le lui cacher. Ou même de le cacher à Minato et Kushina, reprit l'inspecteur en croisant les bras, comme pour couper court à toute réclamation.

Naruto cherchait de l'air. Il fixait son parrain sans vraiment le voir. Naruto cherchait toujours de l'air. Il voulait respirer mais le poids de cette révélation pesait sur ses épaules, sur ses poumons, sur son corps entier. Minato observait son fils depuis un moment déjà et il se leva, posant une main forte et rassurante sur l'épaule de son fils.

\- Respire, Naruto.

 _Quelle ironie_ , constata Naruto. Maintenant, c'était lui qui faisait une crise de panique.

\- Naruto.

\- Ça va... Ça va, réussit-il à répondre après un moment.

Il lui fallait le temps d'encaisser, il lui fallait le temps de comprendre. Minato voulut le faire s'asseoir à sa place mais il refusa en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, se tournant ensuite vers son parrain :

\- Quand ?

\- Quelques semaines après que vous soyez parti.

Après tout, ça coulait de source le _quand_. Sakura lui avait dit que Sasuke n'était plus venu en cours presque un mois et demi après son départ, si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Ce n'est que quelques mois plus tard qu'elle s'était autorisée à aller chez les Uchiha.

\- Qui ? Combien de temps ?

\- Un peu plus d'une semaine. Et on ne sait pas, on ne l'a pas attrapé. On présume que c'était un homme, Sasuke était couvert de coups lorsqu'on l'a retrouvé. Si c'était une femme, on ne l'aurait pas retrouvé, la plupart des femmes kidnappent des gosses pour compenser la perte du leur.

\- Est-ce qu'il a été... ?

Naruto ne termina pas sa question, l'idée même le dégouttant et lui donnant envie de vomir sur l'instant. La réponse de Jiraya le détendit légèrement :

\- Non.

Il eut un long moment de flottement, un moment où tous prenait en compte les informations données et ce fut Naruto qui le brisa de nouveau :

\- Vous êtes tarés.

\- Naruto ! s'étouffa Kushina.

Mais son fils n'avait-il pas appris le respect ?! Naruto ne fit même pas attention à sa mère, comme s'il ne l'entendait pas. En fait, il ne voulait pas l'entendre, pour le moment, il s'en foutait.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que le lui cacher était la meilleure des choses à faire ?!

\- Les psychiatres nous ont dit que...

\- Et s'ils avaient dit de le jeter d'un pont vous l'auriez fait peut être ?!

\- Naruto, coupa Itachi.

\- Oh toi, tu peux parler, reprit le blond. Tu penses vraiment que Sasuke ne voudrait pas savoir ?! Tu penses vraiment que ça l'aide de ne pas savoir pourquoi il est dans cet état ! Réfléchis deux minutes Itachi bordel ! Réfléchis merde ! A sa place, tu voudrais pas savoir ? Tu voudrais pas savoir qu'un cinglé t'a séquestré pendant une semaine et que c'est à cause de ça que tu sors plus de chez toi ?!

\- Pas si fort, grinça le jeune homme en lançant un regard dans l'escalier.

\- Vous pensiez vraiment que c'était une bonne idée de le lui cacher ?! De _me_ le cacher ?!

\- S'il a fait un blocage, c'est pour son propre bien, c'est pour ne pas le paniquer.

\- Le paniquer ? Parce que tu trouves qu'il est pas paniqué là ?!

Il eut un très long moment de silence, pesant. Ce genre de silence qui mette mal à l'aise si on est une personne extérieure à la conversation. Minato prit son fils par l'épaule et lança :

\- Nous allons y aller. Mais avant ça, excuse toi auprès de Fugaku et Mikoto.

La langue de Naruto claqua sur son palais mais il se pencha quand même, courbant l'échine comme son père le lui demandait et s'excusa à voix basse d'avoir été plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait du. Mikoto se contenta de hocher la tête alors que l'homme se leva pour s'avancer vers Naruto qui se redressa, surpris.

\- Je te laisse prendre les décisions, les tiennes ont été meilleures que les miennes. Prend soin de Sasuke.

* * *

… _Tu voudrais pas savoir qu'un cinglé t'a séquestré pendant une semaine et que c'est à cause de ça que tu sors plus de chez toi ?!_

Sasuke laissa sa main glisser le long de son corps alors qu'elle était sur la poignée il y a de ça quelques instants. Ça faisait un moment qu'il se disait qu'il devait descendre rejoindre Naruto, il s'était réveillé quand la porte de sa chambre s'était fermée, il était resté dans son lit, couvert du plaid, les yeux fermés pour reprendre un peu des forces. C'était toujours comme ça, quand il faisait une crise. La voix de Naruto avait traversé la porte de sa chambre, forçant l'entrée comme une bourrasque de vent, l'obligeant à reculer sous la force des paroles. Un cinglé ? Séquestré ? Était-ce vraiment la vérité ? Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Son cœur s'emballa. Est-ce que c'était vraiment _vrai_? Est-ce qu'il avait été kidnappé ? Lui ? Mais quand ? _Quand ?! Pourquoi ?!_ Pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-il plus ? Pourquoi... pourquoi pourquoi il... Sa respiration s'accéléra, ses membres tremblèrent et les souvenirs lui revinrent en bloc.

* * *

 _Sasuke jouait dans le jardin. Itachi lui avait dit de faire attention, de ne pas sortir, qu'il rentrait dans la maison juste le temps d'aller prendre une veste et qu'il ne devait_ surtout pas _sortir du jardin de leur maison. Sasuke avait bougonné, déjà que Naruto n'était plus là, il n'avait même plus le droit d'aller au parc et il devait rester dans le jardin ? C'était pas drôle. Jouant seul avec son ballon, il marmonnait des choses sans queue ni tête jusqu'à ce que son coup de pied envoie le ballon juste devant le portillon de la maison. Juste devant. Il s'approcha, gonflant les joues et mit un pied dehors, sur le trottoir. Ce n'était qu'un pied, ce n'était qu'un ballon. Un homme le regarda, lui sourit et ramassa le ballon pour le lui tendre. Sasuke sourit puis éternua. L'homme porta un mouchoir à son nez pour le moucher et Sasuke s'endormit._

 _\- Sasuke-kun._

 _\- Je... je veux voir maman._

 _\- Tu la verras bientôt, promis, Sasuke-kun._

 _\- Mais maman elle..._

 _\- Tais-toi maintenant !_

 _Le regard lui semblait si méchant, si violent. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire. Le petit garçon se recroquevilla sur lui-même alors que le premier coup d'une très longue série vint s'écraser contre sa joue déjà bleuie par ceux de la veille._

 _Il ne savait pas s'il s'était senti menacé ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Dans tous les cas, la poigne sur sa gorge s'était soudain arrêtée et cette voix si horrible vint chuchoter contre son oreille :_

 _\- Je serai ton premier, Sasuke-kun, reste bien au chaud en m'attendant._

* * *

Le cœur se Sasuke battait si vite, tellement vite, trop vite. Allongé sur le sol, le dos contre le lit, il avait l'impression qu'il était dans un point de non-retour. Il se souvenait. Il se souvenait de _tout_. Des coups, des menaces, de la tentative de viol. Il se souvenait de la peur, du regard, de cet homme trop grand et trop fin. Il se souvenait de sa peur, de sa panique. Il se souvenait de ses pleurs et des rires qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Il fallait qu'il compte, il fallait qu'il se calme. Il le fallait. Il fallait qu'il se calme ! Deux mille. Mille neuf cent quatre vingt dix neuf. Mille neuf cent quatre vingt dix huit. Mille neuf cent quatre vingt dix sept. Mille neuf cent quatre vingt seize. Mille neuf cent quatre vingt quinze. Mille neuf cent quatre vingt quatorze. Mille neuf cent quatre vingt treize. Mille neuf cent quatre vingt douze. Mille neuf cent quatre vingt...

Naruto descendit de la voiture en même temps que sa mère mais son père resta à l'intérieur. Il baissa la vitre et lâcha :

\- Viens là, Naruto.

Surpris, le plus jeune monta côté passager et attacha sa ceinture alors que la voiture repartait. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, son père se concentrant sur la route et Naruto observant le paysage de la périphérie de la ville défiler. Toute cette histoire lui retournait l'estomac, lui pesait sur le cœur. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il le dire à Sasuke ? Devait-il le garder pour soi et attendre un peu avant de le lui dire ? Devait-il le lui cacher ? Même s'il avait dit à Fugaku qu'il pensait que c'était la pire des idées possibles, il ne savait pas comment l'annoncer à Sasuke sans qu'il ne fasse la plus grosse crise de toute sa vie. Mais le lui cacher était-ce réellement une option ? Il savait pertinemment que c'était une mauvaise idée, vraiment, mais il ne savait pas comment le lui annoncer. C'était un cercle sans fin, vraiment.

La voiture s'arrêta au bord de la plage et les yeux de Naruto papillonnèrent alors que Minato retirait les clés du contact. Le plus vieux observa son fils un très long moment. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait pris minimum cinq ans depuis qu'ils étaient au Japon. Naruto ne dormait que très peu, ses notes baissaient, il passait ses journées en cours et chez les Uchiha. En tant que médecin, il aurait pu lui donner des somnifères pour l'aider à trouver un sommeil sans rêve mais il était totalement contre ce genre de médicaments, surtout avec la liste interminable des effets secondaires.

Le silence les entoura sans que l'un ou l'autre ne veuille vraiment y mettre fin. La nuit était noire et on apercevait à peine la lune qui était cachée derrière de lourds nuages. Ils entendaient la mer faire des allés et venus sur le sable, quelques mouettes faisaient encore des rondes malgré le soleil qui s'était couché un peu plus d'une heure auparavant. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de se dire que c'était un bel endroit et qu'il aimerait y aller avec Sasuke, un jour. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Sasuke.

Tout tournait autour de Sasuke, toute sa vie, depuis qu'il était ici, tournait autour de Sasuke. Il lança un regard à son poignet couvert d'un bracelet en cuir. Chaque soir, chaque matin, il regardait le tatouage qu'il recouvrait ensuite. Sa vie avait toujours tournée autour de Sasuke. Il ferma les yeux et son poignet gauche vint frapper doucement son front. Oui, toute sa vie n'avait tourné qu'autour de Sasuke et ça depuis qu'il était gosse. Alors pourquoi tout devenait si compliqué maintenant ? Pourquoi Itachi le repoussait autant alors qu'il ne voulait que le bien de son meilleur ami ? Pourquoi tout semblait aller contre lui malgré tous ses efforts ? Pourquoi il avait l'impression qu'à chaque pas qu'il faisait, des obstacles encore plus grands et plus imposants venaient se mettre sur sa route ? Son poing se serra, attrapant en même temps quelques mèches de cheveux qu'il tira. Tout semblait si compliqué.

\- Tu veux en...

\- Non.

La réponse avait été directe, coupant son père, l'obligeant à se taire. Non, il ne voulait pas en parler. Non, il ne voulait pas lui confier ses doutes. Non, il ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu'il ressentait vis à vis de son meilleur ami. Non, il ne voulait pas mettre des mots sur ce qu'il éprouvait. Non. Il ne voulait pas parler, il ne voulait pas discuter, il ne voulait pas polémiquer pendant de trop longues minutes. Non, il ne voulait tout simplement pas. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille et son père le comprit parce qu'il posa simplement ses mains sur le volant, attendant.

\- Je sais que c'est dur, commença l'adulte.

Naruto lâcha un léger _« Tcht. »_ auquel il ne porta pas plus attention que ça. _Ah bon, tu sais ?_ avait-il envie de dire, la voix pleine de sarcasmes. Que pouvait-il y savoir, sérieusement ? Il ne savait rien du tout, il ne pouvait rien savoir de ce qu'il ressentait, de comment il se sentait en ce moment même.

\- Je sais que c'est dur, reprit son père après de longues minutes, mais je vais te parler en tant que médecin, et pas en tant que père.

Naruto ne tourna même pas la tête, observant toujours la mer aller et venir. Il avait envie de surfer, il avait envie du soleil brûlant sa peau, il avait envie des soirées à ne plus se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait, il avait envie de penser à autre chose.

\- Ce que tu fais, là. Cette crise de panique que t'as failli nous faire, c'est dangereux. Pour nous, pour toi... et pour Sasuke.

Minato savait qu'utiliser la carte Sasuke n'était pas une bonne idée, que ça n'allait que renforcer ce lien déjà trop fort, mais si son fils allait mieux ensuite, il n'avait aucun remord. Une fois sûr qu'il avait l'attention de Naruto, il continua :

\- Tu as maigris, tu as des cernes de trois kilomètres de long, tes notes dégringolent et tu commences à faire des crises de panique. Si la bouée de sauvetage de Sasuke que tu es devient une ancre, tu vas vous couler tous les deux.

\- Je ne coulerais pas.

\- Tout le monde coule un jour ou l'autre, surtout à ton âge.

Naruto serra les dents et sa poigne sur ses cheveux se pressa un peu plus sur son crâne. Il ne coulerait pas. Il ne pouvait pas couler. Il n'en avait ni le droit ni l'envie. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Sasuke c'était juste... impossible. _Impossible._

\- Maintenant, je vais te parler en tant que père responsable : arrête de voir Sasuke aussi souvent et révise tes cours, fais tes devoirs. Tsunade nous a bien fait comprendre pendant que tu étais là-haut avec Sasuke que tu pouvais retaper ton année si tu continuais comme ça.

\- Je peux pas ne pas...

\- Voir Sasuke ? Bien. Alors essaie de faire les deux à la fois : révise avec lui. Je te laisse jusqu'aux vacances d'été pour remonter, si ça ne remonte pas, je vais devoir prendre des mesures drastiques. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Naruto hocha la tête en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un _« Mouais »_. Pas plus convaincu que ça, Minato le reprit et Naruto se redressa en quittant du regard la mer :

\- Oui, j'ai compris.

\- Bien.

Minato remit les clés sur le contact puis se stoppa avant de mettre la voiture en route. Il regarda son fils et demanda une nouvelle fois :

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas...

\- Non. Je veux pas.

Minato hocha doucement la tête et démarra la voiture pour quitter la plage.

* * *

Les volets étaient grand ouverts et il n'y avait pourtant que très peu de lumière qui pénétrait sa chambre. Sa main se tendit vers le plafond, il observa ses bras, son poignet que son bracelet en cuir cachait. Il serra le poing, les dents avant que ses doigts serrés viennent donner un léger coup sur son front. Il soupira fortement avant de faire céder les pressions et il détailla l'intérieur de son poignet, les pensées partant un peu n'importe où. Il avait fait ce premier tatouage l'été de ses treize ans et l'avait ensuite caché à ses parents et ses proches en général. Après tout, il avait treize ans, et à treize ans, on se fait pas tatouer habituellement. Mais il avait pu le faire parce que Yahiko connaissait le tatoueur, qu'il était en formation, alors c'était Yahiko qui avait fait ce premier tatouage, qui l'avait scellé à l'encre sur sa peau. Un seul mot, un seul prénom. _Sasuke_. Il n'avait que treize ans mais il l'avait déjà accepté d'une certaine manière. Il avait accepté que Sasuke aurait toujours une place spéciale, que rien ne pourrait l'en faire partir.

Naruto soupira et rattacha son bracelet. Aujourd'hui encore, ses parents ne savaient rien de ce tatouage. C'était son secret à lui et à lui seul, Yahiko lui avait promit de ne rien dire et il n'était pas du genre à briser une promesse comme ça. Un nouveau soupir plus tard, il cacha ses yeux à l'aide de son coude et ferma les yeux. Il l'avait toujours su. Il l'avait toujours su, au fond de lui. Il y a trois ans de ça, il l'avait compris plus ou moins, sans vraiment pouvoir mettre les mots dessus. Et maintenant il comprenait, il savait.

Il était amoureux de Sasuke.

Et il trouvait ça plus douloureux que n'importe quoi d'autre.

* * *

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Biz à vous,  
 _Ky'_ !


	6. Chapter 6

Pardon pour cette longue attente, en espérant que le chapitre vous plaise !

 **Playlist du chapitre :**

 _Don't you worry child_ de Swedish House Mafia (cover par Sam Tsui)  
 _Style_ de Taylor Swift  
 _I don't wanna miss a thing_ de Aerosmith  
 _Safe and sound_ de Taylor Swift (cover par Alex Goot)

* * *

 **Agoraphobie.**

 **Chapitre 6 :**

* * *

 _Penché sur son siège, regardant les nuages à travers le hublot, Naruto pleurait du haut de ses six ans et demi, presque sept. Il pleurait silencieusement, les larmes coulant sur ses joues un peu ronde. La séparation était douloureuse, horrible et tellement... tellement..._

 _\- Naruto, calme toi, je t'en prie, supplia la voix de Kushina._

 _\- Je veux pas. Je veux rester avec Sasu-chan..._

 _Et l'enfant éclata en sanglot sans pouvoir s'en empêcher._

 _\- Tu le reverras quand nous rentrerons, Naruto, je te le promets._

 _\- C'est vrai ? Je le reverrai, hein ?_

 _\- Je te le promets, Naruto. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses, tu le sais, non ?_

 _Minato sourit à son fils qui se blottit dans ses bras. Il lui caressa les cheveux doucement, attendant qu'il s'endorme à cause de la fatigue. Sasuke et Naruto. Naruto et Sasuke. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas._

* * *

Naruto se leva avec un léger mal de crâne, les émotions de la veille encore présentes. Il lança un regard sur son téléphone pour regarder l'heure. Onze heures. Il avait dormi un peu plus de quatre heures, ce qui était presque une très grosse nuit de sommeil pour lui ces temps-ci. Il se remit sur le dos, les bras en croix et ferma les yeux alors que le soleil chatouillait son visage. Il faisait bien trop chaud pour faire quoique ce soit. Il se redressa difficilement, frottant sa nuque d'une main et son téléphone vibra. Il grommela contre l'individu avant de lire le message. Il n'eût pas le temps de répondre que déjà, son téléphone vibrait de nouveau pour un appel. Yahiko était vraiment un mec impatient quand il s'y mettait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

 _\- Un peu plus de respect pour tes aînés, sale gosse !_

\- Le sale gosse t'emmerde, Yahiko, marmonna l'adolescent en se laissant tomber sur le lit dans un bruit sourd.

 _\- Tu dormais ?_

\- Nan, t'inquiète. Tu veux quoi ?

 _\- J'ai besoin de bras pour la boutique, tu te rappliques ? C'est pour décorer le plus grand mur. Met des affaires pourries_

\- J'peux pas, j'dois voir Sasuke aujourd'hui.

 _\- Amène le._

\- Sasuke est agoraphobe, au cas où tu aurais oublié.

 _\- Y'aura personne à part nous trois. J'vous fais passer par derrière, j'viens vous chercher et j'vous raccompagne._

\- Yahiko t'es...

 _\- Tiens moi au courant, stupide blond !_

Naruto n'eût pas le temps de répliquer que l'autre au bout du fil avait déjà raccroché. Il soupira fortement en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Pouvait-il vraiment demander à Sasuke de venir alors qu'il avait fait une crise la veille ? C'était sûrement pas une bonne idée, vraiment pas. Il soupira quand même. Demander ne coûterait rien, après tout ? Il composa le numéro de la maison des Uchiha qu'il connaissait par cœur et attendit. Une sonnerie. Deux. Puis trois. Ce fut la voix calme et douce de Mikoto qui répondit par l'habituel _« Moshi moshi »_ japonais. Naruto passa une main sur sa nuque, gêné de tomber sur elle.

\- Mikoto-san c'est... c'est Naruto.

Après tout, il était vraiment allé trop loin la veille au soir. Il les avait presque insultés, le manque de respect dont il avait fait preuve avait la note maximale sur une échelle de un à cent. Il se mordit la lèvre et continua avant même que la femme au bout du fil puisse répondre :

\- Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Sasuke, s'il vous plaît ?

 _\- Je lui apporte le téléphone._

La voix n'était pas froide comme il aurait pu le penser, elle était même plutôt douce, en fait. Il attendit un moment, restant silencieux et écoutant Mikoto monter les escaliers, taper contre la porte...

 _\- Oui ?_

Naruto se détendit immédiatement et sourit sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Sasuke, c'est moi.

 _\- Oui, je sais. Y'a que toi qui peux m'appeler._

 _Plus un_ , eut-il envie de dire. Il laissa échapper un léger rire et se frotta la nuque sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. C'était une mauvaise idée, en fait. Il ne devrait même pas lui proposer, surtout qu'il n'était même pas là pour calmer un début de crise probable.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ reprit Sasuke à l'autre bout du fil.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre, fronça les sourcils puis se jeta à l'eau :

\- Yahiko m'a proposé d'aller décorer sa boutique aujourd'hui, tu sais, sa boutique de tatouages.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, attendant une suite qui semblait ne pas vouloir venir.

 _\- Tu veux venir ?_

Son souffle se coupa, la voix de Naruto résonnant encore contre son oreille. Venir ? Où ? Chez Yahiko ? Pourquoi faire ? Naruto ne se souvenait pas de la crise qu'il avait fait la veille ou quoi ? Lui, en tout cas, il s'en souvenait très bien. Tellement bien que son corps aurait pu en refaire une sur le moment, même, là, à l'instant. Il se força au calme, resserrant sa prise sur le téléphone fixe porté à son oreille, la resserrant si fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. _Respire. Respire. N'oublie pas de respirer. Respire._ Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer.

 _\- T'es pas obligé. On sera juste tous les trois. C'est pour peindre la boutique._

Il ne répondit toujours pas, se concentrant sur sa respiration, sur les battements de son cœur. Il fallait qu'il calme le tout car là, il avait l'impression que tout allait partir dans tous les sens. Mais avec ce qu'il avait appris hier soir, il n'avait pas envie de rester chez lui. Il se sentait à l'étroit, il avait ce besoin de ne pas être dans sa chambre, de ne pas être chez lui. Les deux parties de lui se disputaient un combat qui semblait sans fin, argumentant l'une contre l'autre, chacune trouvant un meilleur argument que l'autre à chaque prise de parole. Les tempes brûlantes, il s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau. Peut être trop brusquement cependant car la voix de Naruto s'affola à l'autre bout du fil :

 _\- Sasuke ! Sasuke calme toi, okay ? On est pas obligé, j'annule y'a pas de..._

\- D'accord.

\- … _soucis on... hein ?_

\- D'accord, répéta Sasuke, fixant son ordinateur portable.

 _\- D'accord ?_

\- D'accord.

 _\- Genre, vraiment d'accord ?_

\- Oui. Vraiment d'accord.

 _\- Okay. D'accord._

\- Okay.

 _\- On passe te prendre en voiture dans dix minutes._

\- Okay.

 _\- Okay._

Il eût un long moment de silence mais aucun deux ne raccrocha. Sasuke avait l'impression que Naruto _savait_ que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait le lui demander, là, à l'instant. Il ne voulait pas en parler, pas maintenant, pas encore. Il avait besoin de faire le point, de réfléchir, de passer au-dessus. Il était parti vomir cette nuit, alors que tout le monde dormait chez lui. Il avait eu le cœur au bord des lèvres et il n'avait eu qu'une seule et unique envie : que Naruto soit avec lui, qu'il soit là alors qu'il affrontait cette épreuve... et maintenant qu'il pouvait l'avoir, il avait envie de le repousser de toutes ses forces. C'était une sensation étrange qu'il ne comprenait pas encore.

 _\- Sasuke ?_

\- Oui ?

 _\- T'es sûr ?_

\- Non.

Ça ne servait à rien de lui mentir et bizarrement, il sentit Naruto se détendre malgré qu'ils soient à deux endroits différents.

 _\- On est là dans dix minutes._

\- Okay.

Et Naruto raccrocha. Sasuke posa le téléphone sur son bureau et observa ses mains tremblantes et pâles. Ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée mais il _devait_ le faire. Il le savait.

* * *

S'asseoir dans la voiture n'avait pas était aussi dur qu'il l'avait imaginé, loin de là même. Ça avait été moins difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru, moins terrifiant. Naruto n'avait pas lâché sa main de la porte au siège arrière. Yahiko avait attendu, patiemment, puis la voix d'un chanteur qu'il ne connaissait pas avait rempli le vide de l'habitacle. Naruto s'était assis à côté de lui, sa main si proche de la sienne. Sasuke en avait rougi, après coup. Cette proximité avec Naruto était-elle normale, au moins ? Il chassa ses pensées d'une claque mentale et ils arrivèrent dans une toute petite rue. Yahiko laissa la voiture là, juste à côté d'une porte qu'il ouvrit et il pénétra à l'intérieur. Naruto le regarda, attendant une seule parole de lui pour partir ou pour détacher sa ceinture.

\- Je... sais pas ce que je fais ici.

Naruto laissa échapper un rire et répondit comme si ça coulait de source :

\- Tu vas nous aider à décorer la boutique de Yahiko.

\- Oui mais...

\- Va pas chercher plus loin, le coupa-t-il.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment et Naruto quitta la voiture d'un mouvement souple. Il l'attendit à l'extérieur et avec des gestes lents, Sasuke enleva la ceinture, ouvrit la porte, posa un pied sur le sol, puis un autre et ferma la portière. Il regarda Naruto qui lui souriait... puis il pénétra dans le petit couloir, Naruto le suivant de prêt. Ils arrivèrent à côté d'un escalier mais ils rejoignirent Yahiko qui posait sur le sol des immenses bâches en plastique fin. Les rideaux de fer étaient tirés et des lumières blanches étaient allumées en plus des plafonniers, Sasuke le remercia d'un regard, pas encore prêt à lui parler de vive-voix.

\- C'est pas super pour le moment, mais c'est là que t'interviens, Sasuke.

Il sursauta légèrement lorsque Yahiko s'adressa directement à lui et son bras frôla celui de Naruto. Naruto. Naruto qui était toujours si proche de lui. Naruto qui était si... Une main se posa sur le bas de son dos pour lui donner du courage avant de se retirer presque un peu trop vivement, comme si quelque chose l'avait piqué. Il tourna la tête vers Naruto qui lui souriait doucement.

\- On n'est pas très bons niveaux créations, il nous a toujours fallu un support, une base, ce genre de chose quoi.

\- Tu dessines ?

\- Je tatoue.

La surprise clairement visible sur le visage de son meilleur ami le fit rire.

\- Tu m'en crois pas capable ?

\- Je suis juste surpris, se défendit l'autre en tournant le visage.

\- Je sais, Sas'ke ! Je plaisante, je plaisante.

\- Pourquoi ne pas prendre un modèle ?

Il parlait beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Beaucoup trop alors que Yahiko était là, alors qu'ils les entendaient. Et que devait-il faire si Yahiko lui répondait directement ? Il n'était définitivement pas prêt à lui répondre, parler à Naruto avait toujours été facile mais...

\- On voulait en prendre un, mais d'un, je peux pas le voir, et de deux, Yahiko s'en sent pas capable.

\- Je m'en sens capable, répliqua l'aîné, vexé. C'est juste chiant à faire tout seul, con de blond.

\- Crétin sans cervelle.

\- P'tite bite.

\- T'es jaloux parce qu'elle est plus grosse que la tienne.

Sasuke suivit l'échange, les yeux légèrement écarquillés et la bouche ouverte comme celle d'un poisson attendant sa nourriture dans l'aquarium. Au bout d'un moment, Naruto chassa les paroles de son cousin d'un geste de la main et se tourna vers Sasuke.

\- Yahiko veut mon tatouage sur le mur.

\- Ton tatouage ?

Ils en avaient souvent parlé, des tatouages que Yahiko lui avait fait, mais Naruto ne les lui avait jamais montré. Naruto enleva son t-shirt à manches longues trop large qui ressemblait plus à un haut de pyjama mélangé à une tenue de travaux et se tourna pour se mettre dos à Sasuke qui s'approcha pour mieux détailler les lignes qui parcouraient son dos entier. Kyuubi no Kitsune. Une légende bien connue dans les pays asiatiques mais ce n'était pas pour autant la meilleure des légendes. Après tout, l'animal était _maléfique_. Ce qui allait très mal à Naruto à son avis. Il ne pût s'empêcher cependant d'observer les lignes noirs et grises qui prenaient tout le dos. Il comptait quatre queues sur le dos, une prenant son épaule et montant sur la clavicule, une autre autre prenait tout son bras droit... pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais vu ? Ah oui, les vestes. Naruto était toujours en t-shirt mais il avait toujours une veste et la chemise de l'uniforme ne laissait voir que les poignets. Une autre glissait sur son torse par les côtes du côté gauche, le côté droit était pris par deux dernières, une glissait vers le bas de son ventre et l'autre se perdait sûrement sur la cuisse.

\- Il est magnifique.

Oui, il l'était vraiment. Les traits étaient fins, tout était fait de noirs et nuances de gris et seuls les yeux rouges ressortaient dans cet amas de queues, pattes et griffes. On aurait presque dit que les griffes l'avait blessé, comme si elles s'enfonçaient dans la peau. Oui, il était vraiment magnifique.

\- Merci bien, Sasuke.

Sasuke sursauta en se tournant vers Yahiko qui lui sourit en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Sasuke se contenta de répondre à son sourire avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Naruto qui remettait déjà son t-shirt trop grand, remontant les manches longues sur ses avant-bras. Naruto lui avait dit qu'il avait deux tatouages, où était le second ?

\- Et ton deuxième tatouage alors ? souffla-t-il à demi-mot, même pas sûr que quiconque l'est entendu.

Yahiko esquissa un sourire supérieur et Naruto marmonna en riant :

\- Peut être un jour, Sasuke ! En attendant, faut qu'on s'y mette, sinon, on aura jamais fini.

\- Le but c'est de... redessiner ton tatouage.

\- Oui, de la taille de ce mur, rajouta-t-il en pointant le plus long mur des quatre.

Sasuke n'eût pas le temps de hocher la tête que déjà, Yahiko lui mettait dans les mains une dizaine de crayons à papiers alors qu'il en avait autant sur lui. Ils se regardèrent et le roux lâcha, levant le pouce :

\- Je laisse faire l'artiste.

\- Je...

\- Tente pas de refuser, Naruto m'a dit que tu savais dessiner mieux que nous. Je vous laisse commencer, j'ai deux trois papiers à régler.

Et Yahiko les abandonna, montant les escaliers pour aller dans son appartement. Sasuke ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis se tourna vers Naruto qui rit de nouveau. Il enleva de nouveau son t-shirt et s'assit en tailleur sur la bâche en plastique. Sasuke regarda les crayons, le dos de Naruto, de nouveau les crayons... puis se mit au travail.

Le temps de quelques heures, il oublia où il était, qui il était, ce qu'il faisait. Il oublia sa phobie, son enlèvement, son besoin irraisonnable de Naruto. Il oublia que son corps sortait d'une crise, qu'il était encore plus brisé qu'il en avait l'air. Il oublia que Naruto ne cessait de l'observer dès qu'il le pouvait, qu'il n'était pas un adolescent comme les autres. Le temps de quelques heures, Sasuke s'oublia.

* * *

Une semaine. Une semaine depuis ce fameux soir où il avait appris la vérité. Juin touchait presque à sa fin, il n'y avait encore que quelques jours avant de commencer le mois de juillet. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller sur son lit et observa le plafond sans savoir quoi penser. Une semaine qu'il gardait tout ça pour lui, il avait attendu que Naruto lui en parle mais ça ne semblait jamais venir. Peut être doutait-il de ce qu'il devait faire ? Plusieurs fois, il l'avait surpris en train de chercher des mots, de se demander comment le lui dire. Naruto n'hésitait jamais, il disait tout ce qu'il pensait, même lorsque la porte était entre eux deux. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le lui dire ? Il se donna une claque mentale en soupirant fortement. A sa place, il ferait tout pour rejeter en bloc et pour faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu : il était du genre fuyard, il l'avait toujours été.

Dix sept heures et toujours pas de Naruto en vue, Sasuke commençait à se demander s'il viendrait vraiment. Mais sans le prévenir ? Peut être lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Il fallait sûrement qu'il prévienne ses parents ? Il se redressa vivement, les membres déjà tremblants à la simple idée que Naruto pouvait disparaître de sa vie. Naruto ne pouvait pas disparaître, il ne devait pas disparaître. C'était Naruto, c'était...

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, trop violemment, trop rapidement et Naruto pénétra dans la chambre, une fine pellicule de sueur couvrant sa peau, un t-shirt orange fin sur les épaules et un short blanc sur les hanches, faisant apparaître son tatouage. Sasuke resta les yeux fixés sur le sol un long moment, ne semblant pas faire attention à Naruto, ne semblant pas comprendre que Naruto était présent, ici, dans sa chambre, avec lui. Que ferait-il si Naruto disparaissait ? Naruto pouvait-il seulement disparaître ? N'était-il pas un genre de super-héros avec des super-pouvoirs ? Naruto était trop lumineux pour devenir une ombre comme lui. Naruto était trop parfait pour vaciller comme lui. Naruto était...

\- Sasuke.

Deux mains sur ses épaules, un visage trop prêt du sien, une voix sans faille. Sasuke releva la tête et détailla le visage de son meilleur ami qui le regardait comme s'il allait péter un plomb sur le moment.

\- Naruto, répondit-il à voix basse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ répéta une voix dans la tête de Sasuke. Oui, que se passait-il ? Pourquoi paniquait-il à la simple idée que Naruto disparaisse plus de quelques heures ? Ce n'était pas _normal_ , il ne devait pas... Non. Il ne devait pas penser à ça, surtout pas. Son corps recommençait à trembler, ses mains s'accrochaient à son jean un peu trop large, sa respiration s'accélérait. Que ferait-il si Naruto disparaissait ?

\- Sasuke ! Sasuke regarde moi. Écoute moi. Sasuke.

Deux grands yeux bleus se figèrent dans les siens et la voix de Naruto parvint à ses oreilles bourdonnantes :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sasuke ?

 _Ne disparais jamais_. _Jamais,_ eût-il envie de lui dire. _Ne m'abandonne jamais_. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu lui dire ça. Jamais il n'aurait pu lui dire que Naruto était la raison de son angoisse. Il devait lui mentir. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir mais il devait lui mentir. Il ne pouvait pas l'enchaîner à lui plus qu'il ne l'était, plus qu'il ne le faisait. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas faire ça. C'était égoïste, c'était mal.

\- Sasuke ? Dis moi, parle moi. Sasuke, s'il te plaît.

 _Ne m'abandonne jamais je t'en prie_ , soufflait une voix dans sa tête. Son angoisse commençait à être disproportionnée : Naruto était là, avec lui, alors pourquoi pensait-il à un futur hypothétique comme ça ?

\- Sasuke !

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se calmer ? Pourquoi il n'arrivait même pas à faire un décompte ? Pourquoi son cœur ne voulait pas se calmer ? Pourquoi l'air ne voulait-il plus entrer dans ses poumons ? Pourquoi ses membres tremblaient de plus en plus ? Pourquoi il... Une claque coupa sa respiration, fit tourner sa tête et papillonner ses paupières.

\- Désolé je... je savais pas quoi faire, s'excusa Naruto alors que sa propre respiration se calmait enfin. C'est la seule idée qui m'est venue.

\- Ça va...

Oui, ça allait. Ça semblait aller mieux, d'un coup. Il s'effondra sur son lit, son torse se soulevant et s'abaissant de moins en moins rapidement, l'air entrait enfin dans ses poumons, ses membres avaient arrêté de trembler. Ça allait. _Ça va aller_ , se dit-il alors que Naruto s'assit non loin de lui, sur le lit.

\- Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Est-ce qu'il devait lui mentir ? Est-ce qu'il devait lui dire la vérité ? Le mensonge lui semblait pour le moment la meilleure option.

\- Je vous ai entendu, samedi.

Sa voix était un peu tremblante, un peu trop basse. Les épaules de Naruto semblèrent devenir trop lourdes car elles se voûtèrent légèrement et il tourna la tête pour fuir le regard de Sasuke.

\- Je savais pas comment te le dire, avoua l'adolescent. J'avais peur de...

 _… te perdre..._

\- … enfin, tu sais. C'était pas... je suis désolé, termina-t-il après quelques accros dans sa voix déjà faible.

Un silence pesant vint prendre possession de la chambre et ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa ouvrir la bouche. Toujours allongé sur le lit, Sasuke était encore essoufflé. Il ferma les yeux, ayant soudain envie de dormir.

\- Et...

La voix de Naruto se fit faible, très faible. Il n'était même pas sûr que Sasuke l'ait entendu, mais les paupières de l'autre se soulevèrent avant de s'abaisser de nouveau et il continua :

\- Mh – il se racla la gorge – tu te sens mieux ou... enfin. C'est tout le contraire ?

\- Je sais pas.

\- Et... tu veux qu'on en parle ?

\- Je sais pas.

Le silence prit place dans la chambre, les deux perdus dans des pensées plus ou moins sombres. Sans vraiment chercher à rompre le silence, Naruto glissa sa main sur le lit jusqu'à effleurer celle de Sasuke et il se rétracta lorsqu'il voulut lier leurs doigts. Ce fut Sasuke qui bougea légèrement le bras, puis la main, et ses doigts trouvèrent ceux de Naruto avec une facilité déconcertante.

Naruto.

Une énigme à lui tout seul.

L'autre partie de sa vie, l'autre partie de lui. Tout ce qu'il n'était pas là, Naruto l'était.

Les doigts serrèrent un peu plus la main qu'ils tenaient si fort. Le torse de Sasuke se souleva, s'abaissa. Un peu plus vite. L'air inspiré fut soudain étouffant et il eut du mal à l'expirer, ses épaules tremblaient et la main de Naruto dans la sienne serra ses doigts, si forts, si puissamment qu'il lui aurait presque fait mal. Mais cette douleur le maintenait là, présent, l'aidait à ne pas perdre pieds. Alors Sasuke pressa un peu plus la main de Naruto dans la sienne, et Naruto pressait la main de Sasuke contre la sienne.

Les larmes embuèrent les yeux noirs, glissèrent sur les joues pâles.

Le bras libre de Sasuke se dressa et il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son coude. L'air n'entrait plus vraiment dans ses poumons, n'en sortait plus vraiment non plus, seuls les sanglots silencieux semblaient secouer son torse, ses épaules, son visage.

Et Naruto resta silencieux, serrant un peu plus fort les doigts contre les siens, détournant le visage pour ne pas l'observer pleurer car Sasuke voulait se cacher. Sasuke voulait fuir le plus loin possible de cette réalité. Sasuke ne voulait pas qu'il le voit pleurer, pas encore, pas maintenant.

Ils n'en reparlèrent plus : ni des larmes, ni de ce qui les causait.

* * *

Si les deux dernières semaines de juin semblèrent traîner en longueur, juillet, en revanche, passa bien plus vite qu'il ne fallut de temps pour le dire et les dix-sept ans de Sasuke arrivèrent à une vitesse impressionnante. Chaque jour qui passait était un nouveau pas de franchit pour Sasuke. Chaque jour, les conversations devenaient un peu plus longues, de quelques secondes, quelques minutes. Chaque jour, les rires étaient moins retenus, plus naturels. Tout semblait presque normal.

Un mot qui ne convenait plus à Sasuke depuis des années.

Mais un mot qu'il se répétait inlassablement, se disant qu'il l'était de plus en plus que, depuis Naruto, Sasuke était _normal_ , il le devenait chaque jour un peu plus, comme lorsqu'on grimpe une falaise. Tout se faisait petit à petit, mais à un moment donné, Sasuke savait qu'il allait voir le sommet.

Naruto était ce sommet qui l'attirait.

La boutique était calme, totalement silencieuse. Seul le bruit des néons couvrait le silence qui s'était installé entre eux alors que Naruto nettoyait les aiguilles, préparait l'encre. Tout semblait... cotonneux. Installé sur la chaise, torse nu, les cheveux un peu trop longs attachés à l'aide d'une barrette ou deux, Sasuke détaillait le mur devant lui alors qu'il tournait le dos à Naruto.

 _« Je t'offre ton premier tatouage »_ , qu'il lui avait dit, devant son frère et ses parents. Sa mère n'avait pas trop apprécié, elle aurait presque hurlé au scandale si son père n'avait pas calmé le jeu en disant que c'était une _très bonne idée_. Sasuke avait légèrement rougi sous le regard de son frère, son frère, qui le regardait comme s'il _savait_ quelque chose que lui même ne savait pas. C'était un sentiment très étrange.

Il trifouilla le téléphone qu'Itachi lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, quelques jours auparavant. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'un téléphone, avant. Parce qu'il ne sortait pas, parce qu'il n'avait personne à qui parler, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir une conversation, que ce soit à travers un écran ou non. Il n'y avait que huit contacts dans son téléphone. Itachi, ses parents plus le numéro de sa maison. Et puis, il y avait Naruto, évidemment, le numéro fixe de chez lui, aussi, et Naruto avait enregistré le numéro de ses deux parents, Minato et Kushina. Pour le cas où. Sasuke n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi et le haussement d'épaule de Naruto ne l'avait pas aidé. Mais il lui avait juste répété : _« On sait pas, pour le cas où »_.

\- Sasuke ?

Sasuke sursauta légèrement, tourna la tête vers Naruto qui le regardait.

\- Ça fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle.

\- Pardon j'étais... ailleurs.

\- J'ai vu ça ouais. C'est rare pourtant, lâcha le blond dans un rire, approchant le tabouret de la chaise inversée.

Ils avaient parlé de ce que Sasuke voulait, comme tatouage. Toutes les idées avaient été balancées, comme ça, sur une feuille de papier. Sasuke les avait toutes dessinées. Toutes les idées qu'il y avait dans son esprit, mais il était incapable de choisir. Incapable de savoir ce qui le définissait vraiment dans tous ces croquis. Et puis, Naruto avait tourné les pages blanches noircies par les traits de crayons, plus ou moins brouillon, s'était arrêté sur une paire d'ailes. Immense. Magnifique. Des ailes d'anges, ouvertes, mais ce n'était pas celles que l'on pouvait voir chez tout le monde. C'était les ailes que Sasuke avait dessinées, celles qu'il imaginait, pour lui.

Pour s'envoler.

Pour vivre loin de cette cage qu'était son agoraphobie.

Alors Naruto avait glissé ses doigts sur le croquis, avait murmuré qu'elles étaient magnifiques, qu'elles lui ressemblaient. Il n'avait pas trop compris, il n'avait pas trop voulu comprendre. Puis Sasuke avait prit sa décision.

Le transfert le fit frissonner et Naruto laissa échapper un rire, le traitant de chochotte, Sasuke grogna légèrement, lui disant que c'était un imbécile, une légère joute verbale commença, puis le silence repris ses droits au bout de quelques secondes.

\- T'es sûr qu'on le fait maintenant ?

\- C'est pas censé être mon cadeau d'anniversaire ?

\- C'est un tatouage crétin, tu l'auras toute ta vie c'est...

\- Et c'est quelque chose dont je veux me rappeler toute ma vie.

Son enlèvement, son agoraphobie, son combat de tous les jours. Il ne voulait pas les oublier et le marquer sur sa peau, éternellement, ça lui permettrait d'évacuer ce trop plein d'émotions et en même temps... en même temps, ça lui permettrait de ne pas oublier, d'y penser quand il n'y pensait plus. Ça lui permettrait de regarder son avenir, sans pour autant oublier son passé.

Ils ne comprendraient pas. Ni sa mère, ni son père, encore moins son frère. Ils ne comprendraient pas parce qu'ils ne savaient pas. Ils n'étaient pas au courant que Sasuke _savait_ , que Sasuke _se remémorait_. Non, personne ne le savait. A part Naruto. Mais Naruto était à part. Il l'avait toujours été.

\- Okay, alors j'y vais. Si t'as mal, on arrête.

Il n'y avait aucun remplissage à faire, alors il valait mieux tout faire d'un coup, quitte à repasser ensuite, après une semaine ou deux, mais Sasuke voulait tout faire d'un coup, pour mettre ça derrière lui.

\- C'est bon, j'suis prêt.

Naruto observa les lignes violettes, qui ressemblaient plus à des veines saillantes qu'autre chose, puis prit l'aiguille. Le son si reconnaissable envahit la pièce et Sasuke ferma les yeux.

\- Détends toi.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, Sasuke prit une grande inspiration, et Naruto commença.

* * *

Au bout de deux heures, Naruto avait pris une pause. Au bout de quatre, il lui avait dit que c'était bientôt fini. Au bout de cinq, le son de l'aiguille ne résonnait plus dans la boutique de tatouage, mais toujours dans les oreilles de Sasuke qui eut l'impression qu'un poids énorme venait d'être enlevé de ses épaules : l'adrénaline redescendait. Naruto essuya de nouveau son dos, avec le plus de douceur possible, appliqua une crème, les doigts massant la peau meurtrie. Puis, au bout de quelques longues minutes, il partit se laver les mains, revint ensuite, tirant son tabouret devant Sasuke et lui tendit une barre de céréales et une canette de café glacée.

\- Merci...

Sa voix était fatiguée, un peu rauque. Il ferma les yeux un instant, sentant toujours la douleur sur ses épaules et le haut de son dos, le bas lui faisant bizarrement moins mal.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Ouais... ça... brûle un peu, mais ça va.

\- Okay.

Sasuke prit quelques bouchées de la barre de céréales, avala quelques gorgées du café glacé et se détendit encore un peu. Naruto l'observait du coin de l'œil, sans rien dire, puis il lâcha alors, dans un rire à moitié étouffé dans un bâillement :

\- Ta mère va faire une crise en le voyant, il est énorme.

Sasuke rit avec lui, bougea légèrement pour se redresser et passa une main dans ses cheveux, enlevant les barrettes au passage :

\- C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire, elle a le droit de rien dire !

\- Tu marques un point. C'est bien trouvé comme argument !

\- Je réfléchis, contrairement à toi.

\- Je réfléchis aussi ! Pas souvent et pas longtemps, mais ça m'arrive !

Sasuke lui balança la canette vide sur la tête et Naruto la rattrapa _in extremis_. Ils rirent de nouveau, et ne pensèrent à rien d'autre.

* * *

Olalala. Quasi deux ans sans publier quoique ce soit, vous avez le droit de me taper dessus.

J'ai repris l'écriture d' _Agoraphobie_ depuis quelques jours, alors j'ai posté le chapitre 6 que j'avais fini l'année dernière, mais que je n'avais pas eu le courage de poster, parce qu'il s'est passé des dizaines et des dizaines de choses.

BREF. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et surtout, qu'il a été à la hauteur de vos attentes !

J'essaierai d'écrire et de poster les futurs chapitres avec plus de régularité, mais je ne vous promets rien, les aléas de la vie font que je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire, mais _Agoraphobie_ reste dans mon esprit !

Biz à tous,  
 _ **Ky' !**_


	7. Chapter 7

Me revoilààààà, moins d'un mois après, mais c'est parce que j'ai eu un pic d'inspiration assez surprenant ce dernier mois, les chapitres 8 et 9 sont même déjà écrits. J'en posterai donc un le mois prochain, et un autre le mois suivant. Je ne promets pas un rythme super régulier ensuite, mais bon !

Je répondrai aux reviews à la fin du chapitre !

 **Playlist du chapitre :**

 _Torn_ , de Nathan Lanier  
 _Thief_ , de Ansel Elgort

* * *

 **Agoraphobie.**

 **Chapitre 7 :**

* * *

 _\- Sasu-chan..._

 _L'enfant bougea dans son lit, enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller alors que l'autre le secouait doucement._

 _\- Sasu-chan, réveille toi..._

 _\- Mh..._

 _\- Sasu-chan, allez. Sasu-chan._

 _Sasuke ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il observa son ami qui le secouait légèrement depuis quelques secondes._

 _\- Naru-chan... ?_

 _\- Sasu-chan, j'ai fais un cauchemar. Je peux dormir avec toi, dis ?_

 _\- Bah oui..._

 _Sasuke se poussa, se libéra des couvertures et laissa de la place à Naruto qui se réfugia dans les bras de son ami. Le petit brun resserra ses bras autour du blond qui se colla contre lui._

 _\- Bonne nuit, Sasu-chan._

 _\- Bonne nuit, Naru-chan._

* * *

Shikamaru soupira fortement pour évacuer cette sorte de stress qui le prenait aux tripes depuis de longues minutes déjà. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il dirait même que ce stress était présent depuis plusieurs heures et qu'il ne voulait pas le quitter. Oh, évidemment, il n'y avait aucune raison apparente pour ce stress qui le prenait aux tripes et qui semblait vouloir lui retourner l'estomac, mais il n'empêche qu'il avait cette angoisse, à l'intérieur de lui, et que rien ne semblait la faire disparaître.

Sa mère lui aurait sûrement dit, s'il lui en avait parlé, que rien ne valait un bon thé et un bon bain pour faire disparaître son angoisse, mais il savait que si le shõgi ne l'avait pas aidé, un bon thé et un bon bain n'en ferait rien. Alors Shikamaru avait décidé de sortir en avance, de marcher un peu, de faire un détour avant de rejoindre l'objet de toutes ses angoisses, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises.

En ce début de mois d'août, la chaleur était oppressante, étouffante, et une fois dehors, il s'était dit que c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée de sortir plus tôt : il aurait pu profiter de la climatisation plus longtemps s'il était parti pile à l'heure, et pas en avance. Toutefois, il n'en pouvait plus de tourner et virer dans sa chambre, sans savoir quoi faire... et Dieu seul savait à quel point Shikamaru _adorait_ ne rien faire de ses journées, surtout lorsque la chaleur était accablante.

Après quelques longues minutes de marches qui ne semblaient que plus longues encore et encore sous le soleil, même en rasant les murs pour profiter de l'ombre, il arriva à destination. Et lorsqu'il aperçut la chevelure blonde au loin, si reconnaissable, puis les yeux turquoises se tourner dans sa direction, son angoisse augmenta un peu plus, lui retournant définitivement l'estomac. Il s'avança encore un peu, les mains dans les poches, et quand Temari arriva à sa hauteur, déposant un baiser sur sa joue, son angoisse disparut. Il la regarda, lui sourit quand elle s'accrocha à son bras et, ensemble, ils partirent se balader dans le parc.

L'angoisse disparut totalement, et ne refit plus surface.

* * *

\- Sasuke sait.

Il l'avait enfin dit. Il avait enfin enlevé ce poids de ses épaules et pourtant, elles semblaient toujours aussi lourdes. Son père releva la tête, l'observa. Les deux parents échangèrent ensuite un regard alors que Naruto détaillait son dîner sans vouloir relever les yeux.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à avaler une seule bouchée de ton dîner ? le questionna Minato, déposant ses baguettes non loin de son assiette.

Le silence de Naruto ne servit en aucun cas de réponse et Minato soupira. Son fils avait maigri, encore. Certes, ses notes étaient de nouveau en hausse comme il l'avait demandé, mais les cernes sous les yeux de son fils, son teint pâle, ses yeux rouges... tout cela était de mauvaise augure, il le savait. Kushina ne disait rien, elle attendait, patiemment, et pourtant elle était loin d'être patiente. Mais elle prenait son mal en patience, elle se faisait violence pour ne pas remettre les pendules à l'heure et secouer son fils comme un prunier avant de lui dire d'arrêter de voir Sasuke aussi souvent. Elle aurait du mettre des limites au tout début, bien avant que Sasuke soit _dépendant_ de Naruto.

Car Sasuke était dépendant de Naruto. Il l'était devenu. La faute était celle de Naruto, mais également la leur, eux qui n'avaient pas mis des limites, des restrictions aux visites incessantes. Ils ne pouvaient pas en vouloir à Mikoto et Fugaku, c'était la vie de leur fils qui était en jeu et, pour eux, Naruto n'avait aucun problème de santé apparent. Ils ne le voyaient pas, pas comme Kushina et Minato. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche quand Naruto prit la parole, fixant toujours son dîner qu'il avait à peine touché :

\- Je trouve ça juste... horrible. Qu'il l'ait appris sans même que ce soit moi qui lui dise. Personne n'était là quand il l'a su. _Personne._

Personne pour le soutenir, personne pour calmer sa crise, ses vomissements, sa panique, son angoisse qui lui avaient retourné l'estomac pendant des heures et des heures. Sasuke n'avait eu personne lorsqu'il s'était souvenu, comme lorsqu'on se souvient d'une soirée trop alcoolisée quelques longues minutes après le réveil douloureux. Non, Sasuke n'avait eu personne, et il avait porté les souvenirs de son enfermement, de son enlèvement, seul. Il n'avait rien dit à personne, il avait continué de manger avec ses parents, il avait continué les conversations, il avait continué de rire avec lui. Et Naruto...

\- J'ai rien vu du tout... J'ai même pas _su_ qu'il le savait.

\- Naruto ce n'est pas...

\- J'ai plus faim, je peux sortir de table ?

\- Naruto.

\- S'il te plaît, maman, je peux ?

Le regard bleu la fixait avec tellement de douleur qu'elle ne put rien dire, elle resta là, la bouche ouverte pendant quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête. Naruto quitta la table, abandonnant son assiette, et monta directement dans sa chambre.

* * *

Mikoto releva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit bien trop violent à l'étage. Prise d'une panique soudaine, elle abandonna le repas du soir qu'elle préparait à peine depuis quelques minutes et monta à l'étage. Au milieu des escaliers, elle discerna les éclats de voix, aperçut Itachi devant la porte de la chambre de son frère, la main sur la poignée, tentant d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Itachi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que...

\- Je sais pas !

La panique, vorace, prenait possession de leur corps, de leur âme, faisant trembler leurs membres et accélérer leur cœur. Derrière la porte, ils entendaient la rage de Sasuke, sa colère, sa peur. _Sa peur panique._

 _« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'était ! »_ hurlait la voix de son petit frère, hurlait cette voix trop aiguë qu'ils reconnaissaient tous deux. Cette voix, c'était la voix de ses crises de panique, d'angoisse. C'était la voix de ces crises, si violentes, qu'ils en avaient oublié les sons, les images, depuis l'arrivée de Naruto. Cette crise était si forte, si brusque, si soudaine, qu'Itachi comprit.

Naruto le lui avait dit.

D'un coup d'épaule sur la porte, appuyant en même temps sur la serrure pour la forcer, Itachi l'ouvrit violemment. Le spectacle qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

La chambre était dans un état lamentable. Les livres étaient par terre : Sasuke avait du les jeter à la figure de Naruto pour qu'il recule, le plus loin possible de lui. Le bureau avait légèrement bougé, et Sasuke... Sasuke était presque collé contre le mur, le lit mettant une barrière entre lui et Naruto, entre lui et le monde. Il pleurait, il hurlait, il sanglotait avant de repartir dans une rage soudaine. C'était seulement de l'autodéfense, Itachi le savait, Mikoto le savait, et pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne purent faire un seul pas.

\- Sasuke... commença Itachi.

\- Tais toi ! Tais toi ! Tu ne _sais pas_! Tu ne sais _rien_! Rien... du tout...

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, à parler, à bouger. L'air entrait dans ses poumons, ne voulait pas en sortir. Deux mille. Mille neuf cent quatre vingt dix neuf. Mille neuf cent quatre vingt dix huit. Mille neuf cent quatre vingt dix sept. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur ce décompte, sur ce décompte qui allait réussir à le faire de nouveau respirer.

Pourquoi Naruto avait voulu en parler ? Pourquoi Naruto avait lancé le sujet ? Pourquoi Naruto voulait qu'il y fasse face ?! Il y avait déjà fait face, il n'avait pas besoin d'y refaire face, tout le temps ! Ce tatouage, sur ses épaules, il était assez significatif de tout ce qu'il était, de tout ce à quoi il avait pensé. Ce tatouage, il représentait tout ce qui ne pouvait pas être dit, tout ce qui ne pouvait pas être énoncé. Alors pourquoi... pourquoi Naruto, Naruto qui le connaissait si bien, qui _savait_ à quel point c'était difficile, dur, pénible... pourquoi avait-il lancé le sujet avec calme, prêt à l'éventualité d'une crise, préparé à faire face avec lui ?! _Pourquoi ?!_

 _Il faut que t'en parle._

Non. Non. Il ne fallait pas qu'il en parle. Il n'avait pas _besoin_ d'en parler. Il n'avait pas _besoin_ de vider son sac. Il n'avait pas _besoin_ de hurler sa rage contre le monde, contre cet homme dont le visage était flou dans ses souvenirs, qu'il ne pouvait pas reconnaître, qui n'avait jamais été retrouvé. Sasuke le savait, au fond de lui, qu'il n'avait pas était retrouvé. Que lorsque la police était arrivée sur place, il était seul, il s'en souvenait. Il se souvenait des sirènes, de leurs couleurs, de leur son. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Mais Sasuke était _seul_ quand ils étaient arrivés. Et il n'avait pas été retrouvé. Personne n'avait pu le retrouver. Sasuke avait cherché, il avait mené l'enquête, il avait... recherché partout sur internet, dans les archives des bibliothèques, il avait même réussi à pirater quelques données.

Mais cet homme, qui l'avait détruit, n'avait pas été retrouvé.

Personne ne l'avait retrouvé.

 _Il faut qu'on en parle._

Il le lui avait répété, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose, comme si _lui_ savait tout.

\- Tu...

 _Aide moi, aide moi, aide moi_ , avait-il envie de dire. Il aurait pu le supplier, s'il avait pu parler. _Va-t-en,_ _aide moi_. _Fais quelque chose._ Mille neuf cent soixante dix huit. Mille neuf cent soixante dix sept. Mille neuf cent soixante seize. Mille neuf cent soixante quinze. Mille neuf cent soixante quatre.

Deux bras entourèrent sa taille sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, le serrèrent contre un torse qui l'empêcha de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Puis à travers ses sanglots, à travers sa panique, à travers les pulsassions qui lui martelaient les tempes, il entendit un cœur qui était tout aussi effréné que le sien, tout aussi paniqué que le sien.

 _Poum poum._ Poum poum. _Poum poum._ Poum poum. _Poum poum._

\- Je suis là, Sasuke, je t'abandonnerai pas, jamais. Je suis là.

Il sentait des larmes mouiller son cou. _Poum poum._ Poum poum. _Poum poum._ Poum poum.

\- Je suis désolé d'être parti, je suis désolé... je suis là, je te quitterai pas.

Les bras de Naruto l'enserraient, si fort. Les larmes de Naruto mouillaient son cou et son débardeur. Le cœur de Naruto battait si fort dans sa cage thoracique, calmant sa respiration. La voix de Naruto l'apaisait, murmurait contre son oreille. Naruto. Naruto tout entier lui promettait de ne jamais partir, d'être toujours là, de ne jamais l'abandonner. Naruto tout entier partageait sa peur, son angoisse, ses pleurs et ses larmes. Naruto.

 _Poum poum._ Poum poum. _Poum poum._ Poum poum. _Poum poum._ Poum poum.

Il avait l'impression d'entendre une mélodie. Une mélodie qui se calmait, peu à peu. Une mélodie qui le calmait lui aussi. Une mélodie qui calma ses larmes, qui endormit ses blessures. Une mélodie qui lui fit fermer les yeux.

Il sentit ses jambes lâcher, et celles de Naruto suivre le mouvement dans une quasi symbiose. Il était effondré sur une surface molle, douce. Son lit, sûrement. Et Naruto... Naruto le serrait toujours contre lui, avec cette force qui pouvait déplacer des montagnes.

* * *

Naruto referma la porte de la chambre avant de poser son front contre, fermant les yeux... et enfin, enfin, il s'autorisa à laisser les larmes couler de nouveau. Seul dans le couloir sombre, Naruto s'autorisa même à glisser contre le sol, et à sangloter comme un enfant.

* * *

Suite à la violence de la crise de Sasuke, Mikoto avait tout de suite appelé Fugaku, et, inquiète au sujet de Naruto, elle avait également appelé Kushina et Minato. La première avait fait le déplacement immédiatement, le second, à l'hôpital, ne pouvait pas se libérer immédiatement, mais viendrait dès qu'il le pourrait. Se rongeant le bout des ongles, Mikoto, assise sur le canapé avec son mari, son fils et son amie, attendait que Naruto descende. Ils avaient entendu la porte de la chambre de Sasuke s'ouvrir, puis se refermer, mais Naruto n'était toujours pas redescendu.

Elle croyait entendre des sanglots, mais elle n'osa pas bouger cependant.

Kushina passa une main lasse sur son visage, jeta un regard à son téléphone lorsqu'il vibra, Minato lui envoyant un message en lui disant qu'il partait de l'hôpital.

\- Minato ne va pas tarder. On partira quand il arrivera.

Fugaku hocha la tête, se leva pour aller récupérer dans la cuisine la théière ainsi que des tasses, posa le tout ensuite la petite table basse. Il servit Kushina, sa femme, son fils aîné puis lui-même.

\- Sasuke savait. Naruto ne le lui a pas dit.

Kushina voyait bien le regard noir et brûlant de haine d'Itachi. Elle voyait bien qu'il voulait s'énerver, qu'il voulait hurler contre Naruto, sûrement pour extérioriser sa propre haine, sa propre peine. Mais Kushina ne le laisserait pas faire, non. Naruto était en bien trop mauvais état pour qu'elle laisse quiconque déverser sa rage sur son fils, elle avait été trop longtemps passive, et elle ne le serait plus désormais.

Les minutes, longues et silencieuses, passèrent, jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentisse dans la maison, et alors, Fugaku se leva pour aller ouvrir à son vieil ami. Kushina, et les deux autres Uchiha, se levèrent et Minato salua tout le monde rapidement.

\- Où est Naruto ? demanda le nouvel arrivant à sa femme.

\- En haut, il n'est toujours pas descendu.

\- Il est avec Sasuke ?

Une négation lui répondit et Minato abandonna son sac sur le sol pour monter les escaliers, sans une once d'hésitation. Kushina mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, son cœur se serrant devant son inutilité.

* * *

A genoux devant la porte de la chambre de Sasuke, la tête baissée et les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, Naruto sentit sa respiration se couper quand une main se posa sur son épaule. C'était une main puissante, une main qui l'avait tant de fois relevé, c'était celle de son père. Pourtant, il tenta d'arrêter ses larmes et ses sanglots, il tenta de calmer sa respiration, comme s'il ne pouvait pas flancher devant cet homme qui lui avait tout donné, devant cet homme qui avait tout fait pour lui, devant cet homme qui l'avait toujours soutenu, contre vents et marrées.

\- Ça va aller, Naruto, ça va aller, d'accord ?

\- Je voulais juste... je voulais juste qu'il en parle, qu'il... il peut pas, il peut pas garder tout pour lui...

\- Je sais, Naruto, je sais. Mais ça va aller.

\- J'peux pas l'aider, papa, j'peux pas...

\- Si, si Naruto, tu l'aides tous les jours. Tu l'aides tous les jours en étant toi, et c'est suffisant.

\- Non, non c'est pas... c'est pas...

Un sanglot traversa la barrière de ses lèvres et de nouveau, quelques larmes coulèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher.

\- J'peux pas... c'est pas suffisant, c'est pas assez...

\- Si, si Naruto, bien-sûr que si... T'as juste besoin de te reposer. On va rentrer, et tu vas te reposer, okay ?

Minato attendit que son fils hoche la tête pour se redresser, l'aidant ensuite. Naruto essuya ses larmes d'un revers de poignet, renifla une ou deux fois, mais resta debout, sans bouger. Le père vint alors glisser ses bras autour de son fils, le serrant contre lui dans une étreinte tendre, que son fils lui rendit immédiatement, l'enserrant si fort que Minato crut un instant que Naruto allait de nouveau s'effondrer... ce ne fut pas le cas.

* * *

Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard que Naruto réapparut chez les Uchiha, Itachi lui ouvrant la porte avant même qu'il ne sonne. Les deux jeunes hommes se jugèrent du regard et, pendant un instant, Naruto se revit au début du mois de mai, lorsqu'il avait remis les pieds dans cette maison pour la première fois.

\- Tu me laisses entrer ou tu joues au con ?

Itachi ne bougea pas, resta planté devant Naruto, l'empêchant d'avancer, l'empêchant d'entrer de nouveau. Le plus jeune serra les poings.

\- Tu sembles ne pas vouloir comprendre que certaines de tes décisions sont mauvaises.

\- Que certaines. Les tiennes l'ont toujours été.

Itachi fronça les sourcils et se redressa. Plus grand que Naruto, il semblait vouloir le faire taire d'un simple regard. En soit, Naruto n'avait pas tort, et Itachi le savait, mais il n'arrivait pas à passer outre l'irrespect total dont Naruto faisait preuve tous les jours, envers lui et envers ses parents. Parce qu'il avait réussi à faire ce qu'ils avaient échoué, il ne prenait pas la peine de réfléchir, fonçait tête baissée, et au lieu d'y aller doucement, de prendre le temps et d'être patient... Naruto prenait chaque jour le risque de détruire son petit frère, et ça, Itachi ne pouvait pas le laisser passer.

\- Tu devrais juste prendre l'air, okay ? Laisser un peu Sasuke tranquille, le laisser respirer, et te laisser respirer aussi.

\- C'est quoi ton problème, Itachi ? T'es jaloux ? Tu te sens merdique, hein ? De n'avoir rien pu faire pour l'aider, tu te sens comme une merde, hein, Itachi ? T'as l'impression d'être une sous-merde parce que t'as pas réussi à le faire sortir de sa chambre, à le faire parler, rire ? Tu te sens comme une merde, hein, Itachi ? Parce qu'en trois mois, j'ai fais ce que t'as pas réussis à faire en huit ans, hein, Itachi ? Tu sers à quoi, en fait ? T'es qui, finalement, comparé à...

\- Tu vas t'arrêter là, avant de dire quelque chose que tu vas regretter.

Naruto avait avancé d'un pas, forçant le passage, forçant Itachi à ouvrir un peu plus la porte sans s'en rendre compte. Les yeux de Naruto trouvèrent ceux d'Itachi, et il ne les lâcha pas une seule seconde, un seul instant, sa voix devenant plus basse, légèrement amusée, peut-être un peu trop hautaine :

\- Sinon quoi, Itachi ?

\- Tu...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Naruto releva la tête alors qu'Itachi se retournait pour faire face à Sasuke, au milieu des escaliers, qui les regardait mi-inquiet, mi-suspicieux. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux avant que Naruto ne s'avance, dépassant Itachi, le bousculant légèrement au passage.

\- Rien.

La porte d'entrée fut refermée et Itachi lança un dernier regard à son frère et son meilleur ami qui remontaient les escaliers avant de retourner dans le salon.

Arrivé dans la chambre, Naruto se laissa tomber sur le lit alors que Sasuke refermait la porte. Toujours inquiet et légèrement suspicieux des cachotteries, il demanda :

\- Vous vous disputiez ?

L'autre ne répondit pas, relevant à peine le visage pour l'observer un instant. Sasuke humidifia ses lèvres de sa langue avant de se mordiller l'une d'elles et de se racler la gorge, gêné. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment reparlé depuis la dernière fois, et s'il avait été déçu de ne pas voir Naruto à son réveil, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le courage d'envoyer un message pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Sasuke était même surpris que Naruto soit là si rapidement, à sa place, il n'était pas sûr qu'il serait revenu aussi vite, surtout en ayant reçu des livres à la figure.

\- Naruto...

\- C'est rien, okay ?

\- Okay.

Un silence que Sasuke brisa presque immédiatement :

\- Je suis désolé. Pour la crise, et les livres que je t'ai jeté dessus.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir voulu te forcer à en parler alors que tu ne voulais pas, répondit l'autre sans lui laisser réellement le temps de finir sa phrase.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche, la referma avant de détourner les yeux, glissant son regard sur le sol. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas. Non, non ce n'était pas ça le problème. Le problème, c'était qu'il ne _pouvait_ pas. La simple idée d'en parler, de mettre des mots sur la peur, sur l'horreur, sur les coups, sur les menaces qu'il ne comprenait pas à l'époque, qu'il avait compris à force d'y penser... non, non, il _ne pouvait pas_ en parler, c'était plus fort que lui. Peut-être qu'il n'arriverait jamais à en parler véritablement, et surtout pas à Naruto. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Non, il ne pouvait pas.

\- Fais voir ton tatouage.

Sasuke sursauta, quittant ses pensées. Naruto laissa échapper un rire et répondit à la question muette :

\- Je veux savoir si ça a commencé à peler, et si tu auras besoin de retouches.

Sasuke se mordilla la lèvre avant d'enlever son t-shirt et de se mettre dos à Naruto qui s'était levé. Lorsque son regard se posa sur le dos de son meilleur ami, le blond fronça les sourcils, glissa trois doigts sur la peau abîmée. La peau était sèche, trop sèche même.

\- Tu mets de la crème ? demanda-t-il, légèrement sévère.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

Sasuke se retourna, prêt à enfiler son t-shirt de nouveau, mais Naruto l'arrêta dans son geste.

\- Tu t'en mets tout seul ?

\- Oui...

Un soupir lui répondit et il ne sut pas trop comment le prendre. Sasuke s'y prenait mal, ne mettait pas assez de crème, ne la faisait pas assez pénétrer, et Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Après tout, la peau devait tirer, voire démanger. Il n'en parlait même pas à Itachi ? Ou à Fugaku ? Même à Mikoto ? Ils auraient très bien pu lui mettre la crème. Certes, les tatouages au Japon étaient très mal vu, mais tout de même.

Naruto récupéra la crème sur le bureau et l'appliqua directement sur la peau de Sasuke qui jura quand la crème froide atteignit ses épaules.

\- Chochotte, rit légèrement le tatoueur.

Naruto commença à faire pénétrer la crème sur les épaules, puis sur le milieu du dos cela dura quelques minutes dans lesquels ils furent tous les deux très silencieux. Ses yeux glissant sur les ailes déployées, Naruto ne peut s'empêcher de détailler la courbe des muscles, de se rendre compte de la douceur de la peau. Il remarque même un grain de beauté qu'il n'avait pas vu lorsqu'il avait tatoué Sasuke, là, juste sur l'épaule, à quelques centimètres d'une plume. Sa respiration se coupa un court instant avant qu'il ne retire sa main pleine de crème. Il se recula, récupéra un mouchoir, puis un deuxième et s'essuya la main.

\- Voilà. Il faut que tu en mettes plus souvent, tu sais ? Tu devrais demander à quelqu'un de le faire, pour bien en mettre partout.

Sasuke hocha la tête, renfilant son t-shirt. Une grimace barra son visage en sentant le tissus coller à sa peau et il fit rouler ses épaules avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau. Naruto s'assit sur le lit, tendant ses jambes devant lui.

Ils restèrent silencieux.

Et Sasuke détesta ce silence.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Il est plus court que le dernier et les deux prochains qui vont suivre, mais on voit pas mal de choses se passer !

Pour ce qui est des reviews que j'avais reçu sur la suppression de la première version d' _Agoraphobie_ , j'ai donné une explication plus ou moins complète sur mon profil, pour ceux que ça intéresse !

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Gloria :** Pardon de ne pas t'avoir répondue au chapitre précédent, j'avoue avoir posté le chapitre un peu rapidement ! Promis, ma fiction n'est pas tombée dans l'oubli, c'est juste que je publie rarement à cause du manque d'inspiration pour la réécriture et du manque de temps, aussi. Je suis contente que tu préfères la deuxième version à la première ! Des biz à toi ! (et je suis revenue, je suis revenue ! je sais pas pour combien de temps, mais je suis là)

 **J :** Je ne sais pas comment te dire à quel point ta review m'a fait plaisir, et je ne sais pas vraiment si je pourrais trouver les mots pour te remercier de ce message qui m'a énormément touchée. Savoir que tu as lu ma première fiction, qu'elle t'a accompagnée et que désormais, sa deuxième version va t'accompagner aussi, je sais pas comment dire ça, mais ça me rend heureuse ! (en passant, pas bien de parler des fictions pendant les cours !) J'ai mis les raisons de la suppression d' _Agoraphobie_ , mais pour faire bref, c'était plus égoïste qu'autre chose. Merci à toi de m'avoir laissé un review, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. Merci à toi de me lire et de continuer de le faire, même si les chapitres risquent d'être balancé ici et là un peu n'importe comment. N'hésite pas à laisser de nouveau une review quand tu en auras l'envie, pour me dire ce que tu penses de cette réécriture ! Biz à toi !

 **Penny :** Hello toi ! Alors oui, je vais continuer _Agoraphobie_ , même si les chapitres risquent d'être balancés un peu n'importe comment suite au manque de temps et d'inspiration (le chapitre 10 stagne à la ligne 1 depuis une semaine). Dans tous les cas, je terminerai _Agoraphobie_ , même si elle risque de mettre du temps à arriver, promis ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et est à la hauteur de tes espérances !

Biz à tous,  
 _Ky'_!


	8. Chapter 8

Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster en juillet, alors je préfère poster le chapitre avant que la fiction ne tombe dans l'oubli de nouveau !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

 **Playlist du chapitre :**

 _Thief_ , Ansel Elgort  
Opening 8 de Naruto Shippuden, _Diver_ , NICO Touches The Walls  
Naruto Shippuden OST, _Samidare_  
Naruto Shippuden OST, _Saika_

* * *

 **Agoraphobie.**

 **Chapitre 8 :**

* * *

 _Sasuke regardait le ciel. Il était allongé dans l'herbe avec Naruto. Ils étaient essoufflés. Ils avaient fait la course et c'était Naruto qui avait gagné. Naruto gagnait toujours quand ils faisaient la course._

 _\- Sasu-chan ! Je suis fatigué ! lâcha Naruto en accentuant la dernière syllabe pendant quelques secondes._

 _\- Moi aussi, Naru-chan... Je veux faire dodo..._

 _\- Moi aussi... On rentre, Sasu-chan ?_

 _\- D'accord... Mais on fait pas la course._

 _\- Non, promis._

 _Ils se levèrent, les jambes fines tremblant encore sous l'effort qu'elles avaient fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils échangèrent un regard, prirent la main l'un de l'autre et ils rejoignirent Itachi, assis sur un banc pour les surveiller, qui les raccompagna._

* * *

La chaleur du mois d'août avait écrasé les habitants de la ville avec violence, faisant de la plage et des parcs aquatiques, ainsi que des piscines, l'endroit idéal pour s'amuser et se retrouver entre amis. C'est par la peau des fesses que Yahiko avait tiré son cousin à la plage, l'obligeant par la même occasion d'inviter certains de ses amis. Sur le coup, Naruto avait tiqué, s'était arrêté dans le rangement des aiguilles à la boutique de tatouage et avait regardé son cousin d'un œil surpris, puis suspicieux.

\- T'as besoin de sortir, lui avait-il dit.

\- Je sors, puisque je suis ici.

\- Non, Naruto, t'as besoin de sortir, de voir des gens, autre que dans une salle de classe ou ici. Et autre que Sasuke. Alors tu fermes ta gueule, t'invites des gens, et on va à la plage.

Et Naruto n'avait pas pu refuser sous le regard bien trop autoritaire de son cousin. Alors il y était, là, juste sur le parking à attendre tout le monde, son père l'avait déposé avant de partir au boulot, il serait raccompagné par Yahiko en voiture. Son cousin avait invité deux de ses nouvelles connaissances dont Naruto avait vaguement entendu parler. De son côté, il avait invité un peu tout le monde de sa promotion, ne sachant pas trop qui inviter. Il avait lancé l'idée, comme ça, sur la conversation commune qu'ils partageaient tous. Le fait que tous ou presque ait accepté l'avait surpris, mais allongé sur son lit profitant de l'air du ventilateur... ça l'avait fait sourire.

\- Yo, Naruto.

Naruto sursauta, se levant du petit muret en pierre sur lequel il était assis pour faire face à Shikamaru qui était dans une tenue très décontractée. Il était accompagné de deux hommes et une femme qu'il détailla à peine.

\- Shikamaru ! T'es le premier après moi, c'est fou, j'pensais que tu serais le dernier.

\- Ouais, c'est Temari qui a conduit, c'pour ça. Une tarée au volant celle-là, j'te jure.

\- Hé ! T'étais bien content de pas prendre le bus jusqu'ici ! répondit la blonde en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai. 'Fin bref. Naruto, j'te présente Temari, on joue au shõgi ensemble, et j'te présente ses frères, Gaara – il montra d'un geste le roux aux yeux turquoises auquel Naruto sourit – et Kankuro, finit-il en désignant le grand brun.

\- Salut !

Temari lui offrit un immense sourire, au contraire de ses deux frères qui furent moins expressifs, Naruto n'y fit pas plus attention que nécessaire. La plage était bondée, et si tout le monde venait accompagné, ils allaient mettre du temps à trouver une place sur le sable.

\- Ino, Choji et Sakura arrivent, ils sont dans le bus, annonça Shikamaru en rangeant son téléphone dans la poche de son short.

\- Kiba m'a dit qu'Hinata et son cousin et lui seraient en retard parce que son père les accompagne, et qu'il y avait du monde sur la route. J'pense que Yahiko va pas tarder non plus !

\- On devrait aller sur la plage pour tenter de trouver une place, non ? Comme ça on s'étalera un peu pour que tout le monde puisse s'installer ? proposa Temari en commençant à avancer vers les marches en pierre.

Ils trouvèrent un espace libre au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à marcher dans le sable, et alors qu'ils commençaient à étaler les serviettes et à installer un parasol, Yahiko arriva, accompagné de deux de ses amis. Il planta une planche de surf dans le sable alors que le blond qui l'accompagnait faisait de même avec une autre :

\- Salut la compagnie ! Tout le monde que je connais pas, moi c'est Yahiko, et eux c'est Sasori et Deidara !

\- C'est ma planche ! Où est-ce que t'as trouvé ma planche ?! s'écria Naruto en sautillant presque jusqu'à son cousin.

D'un rire, Yahiko lui annonça qu'il était parti la récupérer le matin même et qu'elle était prête à l'emploi. Le regard que lui porta Naruto, plein de tendresse et de reconnaissance, fana légèrement son sourire pour un visage plus sérieux, plus doux.

Naruto ne lui avait jamais lancé ce genre de regard.

 _Jamais._

Parce que Naruto n'avait pas besoin de le remercier pour ce genre de choses, parce que Naruto était bien plus que son cousin : c'était son frère, son meilleur ami, son protégé. Il était ce petit garçon qu'il s'était promis de protéger quand il était arrivé aux États-Unis.

Yahiko avait quitté le Japon à sa naissance, avec sa mère, abandonnant la famille proche comme éloignée au pays. S'il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu reprendre contact avec cette partie de sa famille qu'il n'avait jamais connu, l'arrivée de sa tante, Kushina, et de son mari et leur fils, Minato et Naruto, l'avait fait changé d'avis. Il avait trouvé en Kushina une sorte de deuxième mère, en Minato un père, et en Naruto... en Naruto, un frère perdu, à l'abandon dans ce pays dont il ne comprenait ni le fonctionnement ni la langue, alors Yahiko lui avait appris.

Ils avaient parlé, parlé, parlé, de nombreuses heures, à jongler entre leur langue maternelle et cette langue si compliquée qu'était l'anglais. Ils avaient ri, joué, pleuré ensemble, et ce qui les liait semblait quelque chose d'indestructible. Mais Yahiko avait du se rendre à l'évidence quand, âgé de treize ans à peine, Naruto lui avait dit : _« Yahiko... tatoue moi le prénom de Sasuke. »_

Dans son cœur, dans sa tête, sur son corps... Naruto ne pensait qu'à Sasuke, ne penserait qu'à Sasuke. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Ni à dix-huit ans, ni à vingt-deux. Yahiko ne comprenait pas.

\- Merci Yahiko, t'es le meilleur !

Avant même de pouvoir répondre, Naruto avait retiré son t-shirt et jeté son téléphone dans son sac à dos, filant à toute allure, planche sous le bras. Sur son passage, on lui lança des regards torves, observant son immense tatouage, glissant les regards autour comme pour vérifier qu'un gang ne rentrerait pas en action, et Yahiko soupira. S'il y avait bien une chose qui lui manquait terriblement des États-Unis, sans compter Jensen et Kasey, c'était bien l'ouverture d'esprit en ce qui concernait le marquage de la peau. Il vit Naruto entrer dans l'eau sans une once d'hésitation, avancer directement vers les vagues, un peu plus loin. C'était loin d'être le meilleur spot pour surfer, mais pour reprendre après plusieurs mois d'arrêt, c'était sûrement le meilleur endroit. Plus de la détente que du réel sport, en soit.

\- Bon, je vais le rejoindre, lâcha-t-il enfin après quelques minutes.

Puis Yahiko rejoignit son cousin.

* * *

\- Vous êtes en retard de presque une heure ! s'écria presque Sakura en voyant arriver Kiba, Hinata et son cousin.

\- Neji me croyait pas quand j'lui disais qu'on allait à la plage _tous ensemble_! répliqua Kiba en lâchant son sac sur le sable. Puis y'a eu des bouchons et tout.

\- Tu mens tellement souvent quand ça concerne Hinata, Kiba, que je deviens septique, répondit le dénommé Neji en étalant sa serviette.

\- Où est Naruto ? Et Choji et Ino ?

\- Choji et Ino sont allé acheter des glaces pour tout le monde. Et Naruto...

Sakura désigna une vague sur laquelle Naruto surfait et Kiba laissa échapper un sifflement d'admiration.

\- C'est qu'il nous cache ses talents, le blondinet !

\- Ça fait une heure qu'ils y sont tous les deux, ils s'arrêtent pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Choji et Ino revinrent, les bras remplis de glace à l'eau sur lesquelles tout le monde se précipita. Ils firent tous de grands signes en direction de Yahiko et Naruto qui les remarquèrent et ils virent Naruto prendre une dernière vague avant de les rejoindre. Arrivant, Naruto et Yahiko plantèrent leur planche respective dans le sable avant de se laisser tomber sur leur serviette, récupérant au passage une glace chacun. Les conversations reprirent rapidement, les rires fusèrent, et ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil commença à disparaître qu'ils se décidèrent à rentrer, dans le rire, et la bonne humeur.

* * *

Épluchant les légumes, Minato et Kushina relevèrent les yeux de leur tâche lorsque les voix de Naruto et Yahiko se firent entendre dans la maison. Naruto, l'arrête du nez et les épaules un peu rouges, pénétra dans la cuisine, déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère avant de détourner les talons, disant qu'il allait prendre une douche. Yahiko, quant à lui, se laissa tomber sur une chaise en souriant :

\- On est passé chez moi avant, j'ai pris ma douche là-bas, et on a laissé les planches dans mon salon. Plus pratique pour la prochaine fois.

Minato attendit d'entendre l'eau couler pour demander :

\- Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Très bien. J'pense que... j'pense que ça va aller un peu mieux, maintenant. J'suis pas vraiment sûr mais... j'pense que ça va aller mieux.

C'était Minato qui avait demandé à Yahiko de sortir Naruto, de l'emmener ailleurs, de lui faire voir du monde. C'était Minato qui avait compris que Naruto n'accepterait pas de sortir sauf si on l'y forçait, et mettre devant lui toutes les choses qu'il manquait à ne s'occuper que de Sasuke allait peut-être lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

C'est ce que les deux parents espéraient.

Mais il ne fallait pas être idiot pour comprendre que Naruto ne baisserait pas les bras si vite. Et Naruto n'était pas idiot non plus : ils ne pourraient pas user de cette ruse tous les jours pour le faire sortir, pour le forcer à s'amuser, à se reposer, à ne plus penser. Naruto s'énerverait sûrement en s'en rendant compte et s'enfermerait encore ; sa confiance envers ses parents et son cousin disparaîtrait en un seul papillonnement de paupières.

En tant que parents, il était impossible pour Kushina et Minato de ne pas se mettre à la place de Mikoto et Fugaku, alors ils comprenaient très bien le fait que le couple Uchiha ne veuille pas que Naruto sorte de la vie de leur fils après tous les progrès qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Mais en tant que parents, il était impossible pour Kushina et Minato de laisser leur fils devenir l'ombre de lui-même pour celui d'autres. Alors peut-être qu'ils deviendraient détesté par leur fils, peut-être qu'ils devraient sévir, mais la santé de Naruto, _leur_ fils, était en jeu, et ça, ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser passer.

\- Je lui parlerai demain, reprit Minato après un long moment de silence.

\- C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée.

Puis, en voyant le regard de ses aînés se poser sur lui, Yahiko explicita :

\- Il est pas con, il va remarquer qu'il est mieux entre hier et aujourd'hui, et il va remarquer pourquoi... non ? J'veux dire, c'est Naruto, il est pas con.

\- Il est très aveugle quand ça le concerne, tu sais, répondit d'une voix si douce et blessée Kushina et, pendant un instant, Yahiko eu le besoin de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Dans tous les cas, mieux vaut lui en parler et lui expliquer les choses.

\- Expliquer quoi à qui ?

La voix de Naruto les fit se tourner vers l'entrée de la cuisine. Le nouvel arrivant se servit un verre d'eau avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise de libre, étirant ses jambes sous la table. Le t-shirt qu'il portait était un peu large et permettait au léger courant d'air de s'infiltrer sous ses vêtements pour éviter l'air étouffant du début de la soirée.

Il leur lança un regard amusé, un sourire aux lèvres :

\- Alors ? Je suis pas dans les potins ? C'est pas juste !

\- On s'inquiète pour toi, chéri, c'est tout. Du coup, on en parle, avoua sa mère en reprenant l'épluchage et coupage de légumes.

\- Y'a pas de raison de s'inquiéter pour moi. Je vais bien.

\- On s'inquiétera toujours pour toi, Naruto, c'est notre job à plein temps, lâcha dans un rire son père.

\- Mais y'a pas à s'inquiéter !

\- Comme la fois où y'avait pas à s'inquiéter quand tu es rentré à la maison à dix heures du matin recouvert de sang ? plaisanta Yahiko.

\- Hé ! C'était pas le mien ! J'ai évité une bagarre okay ! Puis t'étais là, sale traître !

\- On s'inquiète toujours pour le petit Naruto qui a peur des gens à l'école.

\- Je n'avais pas peur ! C'est juste... le prof de math faisait flipper ! Il avait genre, cent cinquante ans et il matait les fesses de toute la classe !

\- Oui, et tu t'es bien gardé de nous le dire, fit Kushina en pointant Naruto du couteau qu'elle avait dans la main.

\- Chérie, chérie, si tu reposais ça hein...

Minato arracha presque le couteau des mains de sa femme, faisant rire les deux autres. Ils continuèrent de se disputer gentiment, riant, profitant simplement d'être ensemble.

* * *

Naruto se laissa tomber sur son lit, enfonçant son visage dans le coussin, appréciant la douce odeur de la lessive et le confort. L'air que faisait le ventilateur s'écrasait sur sa peau et c'est avec un soupir d'aise que Naruto ferma les yeux, s'étirant un peu. Sa main glissa sur le matelas et attrapa son téléphone portable qu'il déverrouilla sans vraiment y penser, plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Son regard s'accrocha sur le message qu'il n'avait pas ouvert et il se mit sur le flanc.

« Oublie pas de mettre de la crème solaire. »

Rien de plus, rien de moins. Naruto mordilla ses lèvres avant de verrouiller son téléphone. S'allongeant sur le dos, les bras étalés de part et d'autre de son corps, il resta un long instant à observer le plafond. Il n'avait pas pensé à Sasuke de la journée. Il n'avait pas pensé à Sasuke jusqu'à cet instant et, de nouveau, ce poids invisible reprit possession de sa poitrine, bloquant presque sa respiration. Il s'assit sur le lit, se recroquevilla sur lui-même, le visage caché dans ses mains et se força à respirer calmement.

Une inspiration, une expiration.

Inspiration. Expiration.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi cette terreur, cette peur prenait possession de lui sans aucune raison ? Il savait qu'il n'était pas tout puissant, qu'il n'était pas celui qui pourrait aider Sasuke à dépasser son traumatisme, il le savait. Il savait très bien que tout ce qu'il faisait, tous les efforts, toutes les insomnies, toutes les recherches, _tout_ , tout ce qu'il faisait, ce n'était pas suffisant. Rien n'était suffisant. Il le savait et c'était si douloureux, ça pesait tellement sur ses épaules. Parce qu'il voyait, il savait. Mikoto, Fugaku, et même Itachi... ils pensaient tous qu'il était surpuissant, qu'il était un surhomme, qu'il pouvait tout faire, tout réussir. Ils avaient tant d'attentes, tellement d'attentes qu'il se sentait enfermé, prisonnier.

Que faire, s'il échouait ? Comment allaient-ils le regarder ? Qu'allaient-ils dire, s'il baissait les bras, s'il coulait ? Ils se diraient qu'il était comme les autres, qu'il n'était pas plus que toutes les promesses, tous les mots n'étaient que des mots, qu'il n'était capable de rien du tout.

Que faire... s'il n'était pas capable de sauver Sasuke ?

* * *

Le silence était pesant. Sasuke n'aimait pas ce silence. Sasuke n'appréciait pas ce genre de silence en présence de Naruto, ça le rendait mal à l'aise. S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Sasuke avait appris depuis le retour de Naruto dans sa vie, c'est que Naruto n'était jamais silencieux, parce que le silence n'allait pas à Naruto. Naruto parlait, riait, s'amusait. Naruto était fait pour ça, pas pour rester silencieux, comme lui. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'il l'aimait tant, sûrement pour cela qu'il pouvait enfin respirer, enfin vivre, parce que Naruto était Naruto.

Son crayon allait et venait sur la marge de sa feuille de cours, dessinant le profil de Naruto qu'il regardait de temps en temps. Naruto, lui, semblait plongé dans ses exercices, mais il n'avait pas écrit une seule ligne depuis plusieurs longues minutes déjà. Sasuke se racla la gorge, essuya l'une de ses mains moites sur son short avant de dire, les yeux fixés sur sa feuille, la voix hésitante :

\- Tu sais que... que t'es pas obligé de venir tous les jours, n'est-ce pas ?

Surpris, Naruto releva la tête pour tenter d'observer son meilleur ami, sans succès : il restait les yeux posés sur les esquisses dans la marge de son cours, fonçant certains traits d'un coup de crayon appuyé.

\- Je comprends pas. Tu veux pas que je vienne tous les jours ?

\- Je veux que tu viennes si tu as envie de venir.

Sasuke réussit à prendre son courage à deux mains pour lever la tête, son regard si noir tombant dans celui si bleu, si beau... si fade pourtant, de son meilleur ami. _Son meilleur ami._

\- J'ai envie de venir, Sasuke.

\- Non, tu n'as pas envie de venir. Enfin, tu n'as pas totalement envie de venir. Tu veux venir, mais des fois, tu préférerais rester chez toi, ou être avec Yahiko-san, ou avec les gens du lycée. Tu ne m'as même pas raconté comment ça s'était passé, avant-hier à la plage. Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me raconter, je ne te demande pas de le faire, mais j'aimerais que tu ne viennes pas si tu n'as pas totalement envie de venir. C'est normal de vouloir faire des choses, et c'est normal de ne pas vouloir être tout le temps avec moi.

\- C'est qui qui t'a mis ça dans la tête ? Itachi ? répliqua Naruto en se redressant, abandonnant définitivement ses révisions et ses devoirs.

\- Personne ne m'a mis ça dans la tête. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Naruto. Et pas parce que tu es le seul, juste parce que tu l'as toujours été. Je vais pas t'en vouloir ou mal le prendre parce que tu fais autre chose de ta vie que t'occuper de moi. Au contraire.

\- C'est pas...

\- Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que depuis que tu es ici, tu ne fais plus rien. Tu m'as raconté toutes ces choses, toutes ces soirées, ces gens que tu rencontrais, tout ce que tu étais, et finalement, tu es ici, et tu n'es même pas heureux de l'être.

\- Je pense pas que...

\- Laisse moi parler, s'il te plaît, coupa une nouvelle fois Sasuke en lâchant son crayon, se redressant sur sa chaise de bureau.

La chambre resta silencieuse une longue minute, Sasuke et Naruto restant sans bouger, à se regarder. Naruto ne comprenait pas, ne comprenait plus. Est-ce qu'il était en train d'abandonner Sasuke ? Est-ce que Sasuke était en train de lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider ? Qu'il ne pouvait pas être présent pour lui ? Est-ce que Sasuke refusait définitivement son aide ? Évidemment qu'il avait envie de venir, il avait toujours envie de venir. Il y avait toujours un étau enserrant sa poitrine, un poids sur ses épaules, une peur invisible qui prenaient possession de lui à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Sasuke, à cause de tant de choses, tellement de choses, mais il avait toujours eu envie de venir.

Alors il ne comprenait pas.

Puis Sasuke reprit après un nouveau temps de réflexion :

\- En ce moment, tu n'es pas mon meilleur ami. Et j'aimerais que mon meilleur ami revienne.

Naruto eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Honteux, il baissa les yeux. Sasuke avait remarqué. Il avait remarqué sa peur d'échouer, sa peur de devenir l'ombre de lui-même, sa peur de ne pas réussir. Sasuke avait remarqué. Il était resté silencieux, il avait attendu le bon moment puis, Sasuke lui avait dit toutes ces choses que ses parents, que Yahiko, avaient tenté de lui dire pendant de trop longues semaines. Sasuke avait été fidèle à lui-même, silencieux, observateur et attentif, il avait été vigilant et prévenant, et lorsqu'il avait pensé que Naruto était en train d'aller trop loin, de repousser trop ses limites... Sasuke avait parlé.

\- Okay... Okay j'ai compris. Je ferai attention.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Sasuke.

Naruto eut l'impression de retomber amoureux.

* * *

Yahiko attira son cousin sur la piste de danse, le faisant slalomer entre les couples, les amis et ceux qui étaient totalement perdus dans un autre univers, dansant au rythme des basses et de la mélodie.

\- Allez, Naruto !

\- Je suis pas...

\- Allez !

Tirer Naruto de sa chambre avait été un exploit, le tirer de sa chambre pour aller en boîte, cela relevait du miracle. Cela faisait presque six mois qu'ils n'y étaient pas allé ensemble, et ce serait mentir de dire que Naruto n'avait pas manqué à Yahiko lors de ses sorties hebdomadaires depuis son arrivée au Japon. Il était sorti seul, les premières fois, puis il avait rencontré Sasori et Deidara et ils formaient désormais un trio assez drôle à voir. Mais sortir avec Naruto, c'était totalement différent, incomparable, même. Leur différence d'âge était grande, assez pour que leurs esprits ne soient pas d'accord la plupart du temps, mais Naruto avait une maturité qui permettait à Yahiko de l'emmener en boite malgré son jeune âge. Malgré son _trop_ jeune âge.

Yahiko avait commencé tôt, les idioties.

Naruto l'avait suivi presque instantanément.

Les soirées sur la plage, l'alcool coulant à flot, les substances loin d'être légales glissant de main en main, les nuits dans des boîtes, après avoir donné un trop gros pourboire au videur... Yahiko avait été un mauvais exemple pour Naruto, un très mauvais exemple, et peut-être qu'il était temps pour Naruto de se poser, d'arrêter les soirées sans fin. Peut-être qu'il fallait que Naruto arrête tout ça. Mais pour le moment, Yahiko n'était pas prêt à lâcher son cousin.

Parce qu'ils avaient toujours été ainsi.

Alors au moins cette fois-ci, il aimerait retrouver son cousin, celui qui danse, celui qui chante, celui qui rit, celui qui crie, celui qui se laisse aller, celui qui s'oublie, celui qui aime la vie.

Et ils dansent, dansent, dansent sur la piste ; sautent, rient et se déhanchent. L'alcool les désinhibant, la fatigue les faisant trembler, un peu. Et ils se laissent aller, se perdent, s'amusent... et s'oublient complètement.

* * *

Naruto s'étira, laissant échapper un léger soupir d'aise en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller. Des voix qu'il ne reconnut pas immédiatement, puis des rires et quelques bruits, le firent se redresser et ouvrir les yeux. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Ni dans celle de Yahiko. Il mit quelques minutes à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avant de rire légèrement. Yahiko. Boîte. Sasori et Deidara. Leur appartement. Très bonne nuit. Vraiment _très_ bonne nuit.

Il traîna de nombreuses minutes encore dans le lit, profitant de la chaleur confortable et pas trop étouffante, profitant du confort et des voix basses qu'il arrivait à comprendre. Il lui fallut toute la bonne volonté du monde pour se lever, s'habillant avec les vêtements de la veille. Il sortit de la chambre pour arriver dans un petit couloir qu'il suivit, donnant sur une pièce principale.

\- Hé, Naruto ! Bien dormi ?

\- Comme une marmotte, répondit-il en se laissant tomber sur un siège du bar de la cuisine.

Sasori, assis à côté de lui, passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, les emmêla légèrement dans une caresse tendre et, amusé, Naruto s'affala sur le bar, sa joue posée sur son bras.

\- Café ? demanda la voix de Deidara.

Naruto se contenta de hocher la tête contre son bras, fermant les yeux alors que Sasori continuait ses caresses sur sa nuque. Cela faisait longtemps que Naruto n'avait pas eu une nuit comme celle-ci. La dernière fois remontait un peu avant sa dernière sortie en boîte... soit plus de six mois. Peut-être sept. Avec son arrivée au Japon, il n'avait même pas pensé à sortir avec quelqu'un, et quand il s'était véritablement rendu compte de ses sentiments pour Sasuke, la question ne se posait même plus. Pourtant, la veille, il avait craqué, s'était laissé aller. Il ne regrettait pas, non, mais il avait ce pincement au cœur, cette idée que, d'un certain côté, il trahissait ses propres sentiments envers Sasuke.

\- Hé, c'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement d'un coup ?

Naruto se redressa alors que Deidara posait une tasse pleine de café devant lui. Il déglutit en attrapant la tasse entre ses mains, observant le liquide brun dont un filet de vapeur s'échappait.

\- C'est pas contre vous, hein, croyez pas que c'est à cause de vous.

\- J'sais bien que c'est pas à cause de nous, marmonna Deidara en tirant un tabouret pour s'y asseoir. T'es passé de « j'ai eu la meilleure baise de ma vie » à « j'ai fait la plus grosse connerie du monde » en trois secondes. Et on a rien dit. Donc c'est tout dans ta tête que ça se passe.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire avant de venir se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, ses doigts tapotant sur la tasse. Sasori porta son thé à ses lèvres, en but quelques gorgées avant de reprendre après son compagnon :

\- Vous les blonds, vous êtes tous pareils : vous réfléchissez jamais, mais quand vous le faites, vous réfléchissez trop.

\- Hé ! répliquèrent les deux autres, synchrone.

\- Je dis que la vérité !

\- Copain indigne, marmonna Deidara.

\- Allez, raconte tout à tes tontons Sasori et Deidara, continua le roux, tapotant avec douceur l'épaule de Naruto.

Naruto hésita, se mordit la lèvre. Il ne l'avait dit à personne. Il ne l'avait avoué à personne. Peut-être que son père s'en doutait, et peut-être en avait-il parlé avec sa mère... mais il ne l'avait dit à personne. Comme si le fait de ne pas le dire, de le garder secret, rien que pour lui, allait faire taire ces sentiments douloureux et cruels. Comme si le fait de ne pas le dire, de le garder secret, rien que pour lui, allait l'aider à passer outre, passer au-dessus, comme une sensation de déjà-vu, ou un pressentiment qui retourne l'estomac... si on n'en parle pas, ça ne peut que passer, on ne s'arrête pas dessus, et ça passe, seul, sans l'aide de personne.

Peut-être que ça allait passer, s'il n'en parlait pas.

\- Hé, j'pense que c'que t'as dans la tête, t'as besoin de le cracher. Alors vas-y. Et si ça peut te rassurer, on va pas balancer à Yahiko, ça restera entre nous.

Deidara et Sasori échangèrent un regard, Naruto restant les yeux fixés sur son café.

A vrai dire, ils ne connaissaient pas Naruto, n'en avaient entendu parler que par Yahiko qui encensait littéralement son cousin. Ils avaient discuté, parlé et ri lorsqu'ils étaient sortis à la plage, mais finalement, ils ne le connaissaient pas tant que ça. Ils ne le connaissaient pas du tout, même si c'était quelqu'un qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux assez pour finir dans leur lit, et ça, c'était quand même une perle rare. Mais le regard qu'il avait, de ce que Yahiko en disait... ils avaient cette petite inquiétude, cette envie de pouvoir le faire aller mieux, de pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Dans sa poche, le téléphone de Naruto vibra et il répondit après une légère excuse à ses hôtes :

\- Oui ?

 _\- Tu es où, bon sang ! Tu as dis que tu rentrerais pour manger ce midi et il est plus de quatorze heures !_

\- Quatorze heures ?! Je viens de me lever j'ai pas vu l'heure, pardon papa !

 _\- Pardon, pardon ! On s'est fait un sang d'encre, ta mère et moi._

\- Je suis désolé... je vais rentrer d'ici... euh... une heure ?

 _\- Oui. Et quand tu rentres, on aura une sérieuse conversation, toi et moi !_

La voix de son père ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il déglutit, s'excusa une nouvelle fois avant de raccrocher.

\- Je dois y aller...

\- Je comptais partir dans dix minutes pour récupérer un truc au boulot, mais j'peux te ramener si tu veux ? proposa Sasori en se levant.

\- Ce serait trop cool, merci ! répondit Naruto en suivant le mouvement, rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

\- Allons-y, alors.

Naruto salua Deidara, Sasori l'embrassa, et Naruto et Sasori quittèrent le petit appartement. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une demie heure que Sasori s'arrêta devant la maison de Naruto qui le remercia une nouvelle fois et, alors qu'il allait quitter la voiture, le conducteur lâcha :

\- Hé, Naruto.

\- Oui ?

\- T'sais, si tu veux parler ou quoi, ou boire un café, tu peux venir quand tu veux, et on peut aller boire un verre quand tu l'sens. C'est toujours bien de pouvoir parler à des gens qui vont pas te juger, et qui sont pas de ta famille.

Naruto l'observa un instant, détailla les yeux noisettes et acquiesça.

\- Merci.

\- Pas d'quoi.

Après un sourire, Naruto quitta la voiture, l'observa quitter la rue et pénétra dans la maison à laquelle il n'avait pas l'impression d'appartenir totalement. Il retira ses chaussures et annonça son arrivée. Quelques instants plus tard à peine, Minato et Kushina le rejoignaient dans l'entrée. Sous leur regard sévère, Naruto déglutit et baissa les yeux.

\- Salon. Maintenant.

Il s'exécuta, s'assit directement sur le canapé alors que, toujours debout, ses parents lui faisaient face. Il allait se faire hurler dessus, il le savait. Il connaissait les raisons, aussi, et c'était normal qu'ils craquent, c'était normal. Lui aussi, il avait envie de craquer, de hurler.

Pourtant, les cris ne vinrent pas.

Rien ne vint.

Naruto quitta du regard ses mains liées sur ses genoux. Sa mère était assise sur un fauteuil, son père, debout, devant lui, juste derrière la table basse. Ils l'observaient, semblaient attendre quelque chose, mais Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de dire quelque chose... alors il se contenta de baisser de nouveau les yeux. Il entendit sa mère soupirer d'exaspération, il devina son père se tendre. Minato prit la parole :

\- Je pense que l'on a été assez compréhensif depuis que l'on est arrivé ici. Je sais que c'est difficile, tout ça, le changement de vie, d'amis, de ville, les cours, sans compter Sasuke. Mais maintenant, c'est fini, on arrête ça.

\- Je...

\- Tu te tais et tu écoutes.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure, resta la tête baissée. Il savait qu'il avait trop longtemps tiré sur la corde, il savait qu'il avait tiré, tiré, tiré encore, en se disant que ses parents lâcheraient du leste, encore et toujours, parce qu'ils avaient toujours été compréhensifs, jamais laxistes, parce que Naruto savait s'arrêter. Sauf que désormais, il avait franchi la ligne depuis trop longtemps, et il ne s'arrêtait pas. Il ne s'arrêtait plus.

\- Tes notes sont à peine potables, tu n'es jamais à la maison, tu t'enfermes chez Sasuke, tu nous fais des crises de panique et d'anxiété à n'en plus pouvoir ! Et maintenant tu ne fais même plus attention à l'heure à laquelle tu rentres ?!

\- Je suis désolé...

\- C'est moi qui le suis, Naruto.

Naruto leva la tête, fronça les sourcils sans comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Il vit son père soupirer, échanger un regard avec sa mère avant de revenir vers lui. Il tendit la main, continua :

\- Ton téléphone, s'il te plaît.

\- Mais...

\- Ne me fais pas répéter, Naruto.

Naruto récupéra son téléphone dans sa poche, le remit à son père qui le rangea dans une des poches de son pantalon. Il poursuivit :

\- Interdiction de sortir de la maison, sauf si ta mère ou moi te le demandons. Pas de sorties, ni la journée, ni le soir. Pas de Sasuke, rajouta-t-il en voyant Naruto ouvrir la bouche.

\- Mais...

\- Tsunade viendra te donner des cours pour faire remonter ton niveau.

\- Mais je...

\- Pas d'ordinateur, pas de télé.

\- Mais papa !

\- Il n'y a pas de _mais_ , Naruto ! Pour qui tu te prends, bon sang ?! Tu savais très bien que ça allait arriver, je t'ai prévenu plus d'une fois depuis qu'on est là ! Tu penses que Sasuke est ton excuse ? Il ne l'est pas ! Ce n'est pas ton job, de t'occuper de lui ! Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire !

Naruto se leva brusquement, les poings serrés. Sous la surprise, Minato se tut et observa son fils, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Il y avait eu une telle violence dans le geste, il y avait une telle brusquerie dans le regard... Minato ne comprenait pas.

\- Si je le fais pas, qui le fera ?! Itachi ? Mikoto-san ? Fugaku-san ?! Personne ! Ils sont pas fichus de s'occuper de leur propre fils ! Et vous, la seule chose que vous faites, c'est faire comme si vous compreniez tout, alors que vous comprenez rien ! Et vous êtes là à me juger comme si vous saviez tout sur tout, comme si vous étiez meilleurs que moi alors que vous êtes comme Mikoto-san et Fugaku-san, pas fichus de vous occuper de votre propre f...

La claque partit, violente, brûlant la joue de Naruto, le coupant dans sa tirade. Kushina abaissa son bras, leva le second, pointant les escaliers :

\- Monte dans ta chambre. Je ne veux ni te voir ni t'entendre tant que tu ne nous auras pas présenté tes excuses.

Naruto serra les dents et, sans un regard pour ses parents, monta les escaliers.

Kushina et Minato n'entendirent que le bruit d'une porte qui se claque. Minato inspira, expira lentement et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds trop longs. Il sortit le téléphone de Naruto de sa poche, le tendit à Kushina en annonçant :

\- Il faut que je retourne à l'hôpital.

\- D'accord...

\- Bon courage.

Kushina sourit tendrement à son mari qui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis, après un dernier regard vers le couloir, Minato quitta la maison, le cœur lourd, et ayant l'impression d'avoir le poids du monde sur les épaules.

* * *

Voilààààà la fin du chapitre 8, un peu plus long que le chapitre 7 !

Pour ceux qui pourraient penser que le comportement de Minato et Kushina est contradictoire... il ne l'est pas tant que ça, je vous assure ! Il ne faut pas oublier que Naruto n'a que seize ans. Il est jeune et, d'accord ses parents veulent qu'il arrête de se prendre la tête avec Sasuke, ils veulent qu'il sorte, qu'il se repose, qu'il pense à lui, mais pas au point où ils ne savent pas où il dort, au point où Naruto est injoignable, etc.. Minato et Kushina doivent sévir, sinon, Naruto aurait continué, et finalement, il s'autodétruirait, et ça, on le veut pas (du moins, pas tout de suite !).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que son travail est apprécié (ou non) !

 **Reviews :**

 **Leia :** Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il n'y avait que le chapitre 7 de publié, mais je disais en début de chapitre que le chapitre 8 et 9 étaient déjà écrit, c'est le chapitre 10 qui me pose un peu de problème au niveau de l'écriture. Je ne compte pas abandonner _Agoraphobie,_ et je ne supprimerai pas cette version sauf en cas de force majeure (si je la retrouve sur un autre site, posté par une autre personne, etc.). Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise et que tu y aies accroché rapidement ! J'espère que l'évolution de la relation entre Naruto et Sasuke te plaira et qu'elle ne sera pas trop rapide à ton goût !

Biz à tous,  
 _Ky' !_


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir/bonjour à tous !

Voici le chapitre 9 d' _Agoraphobie_ , et c'est sûrement le dernier post pendant un très long moment, l'écriture des autres chapitres restant au point mort depuis plus d'un mois maintenant.

Je n'ai ni la motivation, ni l'envie de continuer d'écrire sur _Naruto_. C'est un peu une grosse vague qui touche tout le monde sur ce fandom depuis quelques temps : beaucoup de personnes ne lisent plus, ceux qui lisent ne prennent pas la peine de laisser une review ou d'envoyer un MP et, non, je ne lance pas la pierre, étant donné que je suis le genre de lectrice à poster une review ou à envoyer un MP très rarement, souvent car le temps me manque ou parce que je ne trouve tout simplement pas grand chose à dire.

Je continuerai _Agoraphobie_ , comme dit plusieurs fois, c'est mon bébé, ma plus longue fiction, celle sur laquelle j'ai tout donné, mais les chapitres vont être postés de manière très aléatoires, tout simplement parce que son écriture _est_ aléatoire : quand j'ai le temps, quand j'ai l'envie, quand j'ai l'inspiration, etc.

BREF. C'était juste pour prévenir que, voilà, la fiction deviendra sûrement plus longue à apparaître sur la première page des nouvelles fictions postées !

Bonne lecture !

 _ **Playlist :**_

Naruto Shippuden OST, _Samidare_  
Naruto Shippuden OST, _Saika_  
 _When we were young_ , Adele  
 _Sanctuary_ , Welshly Arms

* * *

 **Agoraphobie.**

 **Chapitre 9 :**

* * *

 _Minato les sortit tous les deux de l'eau en riant, alors que Sasuke et Naruto toussaient encore après avoir bu la tasse. Il les emmitoufla chacun dans une serviette, frottant les bras de l'un puis de l'autre à tour de rôle._

 _\- A peine sans les brassards que vous voulez déjà vous mettre à sauter en plein milieu du grand bassin, hein ! On vous lâche du regard une seconde, et c'est déjà une seconde de trop !_

 _Sasuke renifla avant de s'essuyer le visage d'un bout de serviette, marmonna :_

 _\- Mais les grands ils se sont moqués de Naru-chan._

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave, Sasuke-kun, ce qui est important, c'est votre sécurité. Alors on ne saute plus dans le grand bassin sans brassard._

 _Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête, alors que Minato leur remettait les brassards, un sourire tendre aux lèvres._

* * *

La sonnette retentit dans la maison et Sasuke se redressa vivement, sortant immédiatement de sa chambre, un sourire aux lèvres. A vrai dire, Naruto lui avait dit la veille qu'il viendrait aujourd'hui, sûrement un peu tard, mais qu'il viendrait quand même, alors Sasuke l'avait attendu toute la journée. Leur dernière conversation avait été bénéfique pour l'un comme pour l'autre, et Sasuke se sentait plus proche de son meilleur ami depuis, un peu comme s'il avait réussi à chasser les doutes d'une seule parole.

Il entendit sa mère dire qu'elle allait ouvrir alors qu'il descendait les escaliers et, arrivé à la dernière marche, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme qu'il ne reconnut pas immédiatement, il s'arrêta net. Il savait qui c'était, la ressemblance était frappante, mais il ne put pourtant ne pas descendre la dernière marche, figé, comme pétrifié. Ça ne l'avait pas fait, avec Yahiko, quand ils étaient allé au salon de tatouage. Peut-être était-ce le choc ? Le choc de croire que c'était Naruto, mais que ce n'était finalement pas lui qui était présent ?

Sasuke s'obligea au calme, arriva à le rester, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse réfléchir. Si le père de Naruto était ici, seul... était-il arrivé quelque chose à Naruto ? Naruto allait-il bien ? La panique commença à l'envahir, et il s'entendit demander sans vraiment s'en rendre compte :

\- Naruto va mal ?

Parce que si Naruto ne venait pas, si le père de Naruto venait lui, c'est que Naruto avait un problème, Naruto avait forcément un problème, parce que sinon, Naruto l'aurait prévenu. Et si Naruto ne l'avait pas prévenu, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. Et il ne pouvait pas le faire seulement s'il était dans l'incapacité de le faire, seulement s'il était en danger ou...

\- Naruto va bien. Respire, Sasuke.

 _Sasuke, respire._

C'est ce que lui avait dit Naruto, lors de leur première rencontre, alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain, alors qu'ils se voyaient de la pire des façons, sans avoir pu être d'accord l'un et l'autre, sans avoir pu se préparer à la rencontre. _« Sasuke... Sasuke, respire. »_ avait-il dit. Et Sasuke avait respiré. _« Respire, Sasuke. »_ avait ordonné la voix de Naruto, douce et tendre, lorsqu'il était entré dans sa chambre pour la première fois. _« Respire, Sasuke. »_ avait supplié Naruto lorsqu'il devait rencontrer ses parents, ainsi que Jiraya et Tsunade, et qu'il avait fait une crise. _« Respire, Sasuke._ » Naruto le lui disait souvent, un peu comme s'il lui avait appris, un peu comme s'il était le seul à pouvoir le faire respirer véritablement.

 _Respire, Sasuke._

\- Naruto est puni. Il ne viendra pas pendant un moment, je suis simplement venu pour prévenir.

Sasuke papillonna des yeux, observa Minato et sa mère qui le regardaient.

\- Ça va aller ? demanda d'une voix préoccupée Minato.

\- Je peux le voir ?

\- Il est puni.

\- Lui ne peut pas venir, mais moi, je peux, non ? Je ne suis pas puni.

Minato arqua les sourcils surpris, échangea un regard tout aussi étonné avec Mikoto. Il sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répondre :

\- Pour le moment, il est puni. Et il est aussi puni de toi, Sasuke. C'est injuste pour toi, mais c'est comme ça. Et puis, Naruto doit faire attention à lui, aussi.

\- Il m'a promis de faire attention.

Les sourcils de Minato se froncèrent sous l'incompréhension, mais Sasuke ne lui laissa pas véritablement le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il continua :

\- Je pourrais venir ? Dimanche ?

\- Hé bien...

\- Ça laisse presque une semaine, c'est assez pour une punition, non ?

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de l'adulte et Sasuke mordilla les siennes. Peut-être qu'il poussait un peu trop loin, mais Naruto avait fait tellement pour lui, c'était à son tour de lui rendre la pareille.

\- D'accord pour dimanche. On t'attendra dans l'après-midi. Je dois y aller, on m'attend à l'hôpital.

Il salua Mikoto, puis Sasuke. En entrant dans sa voiture, Minato se dit que, finalement, Naruto n'était peut-être pas le seul à prendre soin de quelqu'un. Sasuke aussi, prenait soin de Naruto. Le poids sur ses épaules s'allégea et il partit plus serein à l'hôpital où sa garde avait commencé depuis dix minutes déjà.

* * *

Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait le faire. Il _devait_ le faire. Et pourtant, pourtant, alors qu'il était là, dans le genkan, les chaussures aux pieds, la main sur la poignée, il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la porte. Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la porte. Il devait le faire. Pour Naruto. Et pour lui, aussi. Naruto ne serait pas toujours là, tous les jours, à l'accompagner tout au long de sa vie. Il le souhaitait, il le souhait vraiment, mais il ne pouvait pas enfermer Naruto dans la même cage que lui, il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui faire ça. Naruto ne pouvait pas vivre en cage.

Il avait l'impression de se retrouver quelques semaines en arrière, dans ce genkan pour la première fois depuis des années. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver quelques semaines en arrière, mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait personne. Il n'y avait pas ses parents, il n'y avait pas Itachi, et surtout, surtout, Naruto n'était pas là. Naruto n'était pas là pour lui tenir la main comme à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient, Naruto n'était pas là pour lui dire de respirer, Naruto n'était pas là pour calmer ses peurs irrationnelles. Naruto n'était pas là, et ça faisait toute la différence.

Il ne pouvait pas le faire sans Naruto. Il ne pouvait pas le faire sans Naruto, c'était impossible pour lui. Impossible pour lui de le faire sans Naruto. Il ne pouvait pas, non. Non, il ne pouvait pas, même si c'était pour aller voir Naruto, il ne pouvait pas aller jusqu'à chez lui, seul, dans la rue, en pleine journée, avec tous les gens autour, ceux qui vous regardent, ceux qui vous demandent de l'aide, ceux qui vous bousculent. Non, Sasuke ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas faire ça tout seul.

Cent. Quatre vingt dix neuf. Quatre vingt dix huit. Quatre vingt dix sept. Quatre vingt seize. Quatre vingt quinze. Quatre vingt quatorze. Quatre vingt treize. Quatre vingt douze. Quatre vingt onze. Quatre vingt dix. Quatre vingt neuf. Quatre vingt huit. Quatre vingt sept. Quatre vingt six. Quatre vingt cinq. Quatre vingt quatre...

\- Sasuke ?

Quatre vingt trois. Quatre vingt deux.

\- Sasuke. Sasuke. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es sorti ?

Itachi. C'était Itachi qui lui posait toutes ces questions, qui le touchait, qui voulait le regarder, le forcer à le regarder, le forcer à lui répondre. Son décompte allait trop vite, ce ne serait pas suffisant. Ce ne serait pas suffisant du temps. Cinq cent. Cinq cent. Cinq cent, c'était mieux, oui, mieux, beaucoup mieux. Cinq cent. Quatre cent quatre vingt dix neuf. Quatre cent quatre vingt dix huit.

\- Sasuke ? Merde. Merde ! Sasuke ?!

Ça ne marchait pas, ça ne marchait pas, il n'arrive pas à respirer. Le décompte ne marchait pas. Respirer. Il devait respirer, ne pas oublier de respirer. _« Respire, Sasuke. »,_ mais la voix de Naruto ne semblait pas assez brusque dans son esprit, ses souvenirs soudain trop flous. _« Respire, Sasuke. »_ , mais Naruto n'était pas là pour le lui dire, pour lui montrer comment faire. Inspirer. Expirer. _« Respire, Sasuke. »_ , mais Naruto n'était pas là, Naruto ne serait pas toujours là. Naruto serait de plus en plus absent, s'effacerait petit à petit, disparaîtrait de sa vie, comme la première fois. Naruto allait partir. Naruto partirait, le laisserait tomber.

 _Respire, Sasuke._

Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'y arrivait plus. Pas sans Naruto, c'était trop difficile, c'était trop compliqué sans Naruto.

 _Respire, Sasuke._

Mais la voix dans sa tête n'était pas celle de Naruto. Naruto n'était pas là.

 _Respire, Sasuke._

Naruto n'était pas là. Naruto n'était pas là pour lui dire comment faire, pour lui dire quoi faire, pour lui dire tout simplement de _respirer_.

Itachi paniquait. Il l'avait fait s'asseoir sur les marches de l'escalier, avait appelé leurs parents, paniqué. Mais Sasuke ne savait pas, Sasuke n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'il se passait, il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître les voix paniquées, il n'arrivait pas à véritablement les entendre. Itachi était là, devant lui, à l'appeler, à lui dire de compter, mais il n'y arrivait pas, il ne savait plus où il en était. Cinq cent. Il avait recommencé à cinq cent. Mais il ne se souvenait plus où il en était. Itachi semblait devenir de plus en plus flou, devant lui, de moins en moins distinct, un peu comme s'il devenait aveugle, un peu comme s'il allait s'évanouir. Tout semblait aller si vite, devant lui, si vite, tellement vite.

Il ferma les yeux, juste un instant.

\- Respire, Sasuke.

Et il put de nouveau respirer.

* * *

La voix de sa mère, un peu paniquée, l'avait forcé à quitter sa chambre d'un pas rapide. Elle était déjà sur le pas de la porte avec son père quand il était arrivé en bas des escaliers et, en quelques mots, ils lui avaient expliqué la situation. Naruto avait enfilé ses chaussures en marchant et les avait lacées dans la voiture même, alors que son père conduisait. Il était impensable pour Minato et Kushina de laisser Naruto gérer ce genre de choses tout seul, leur fils n'était pas un médicament miracle, et s'ils avaient accepté d'amener Naruto chez les Uchiha, c'était simplement parce que leur fils s'en serait voulu de nombreux jours, voire semaines, s'il n'avait pas pu aider Sasuke.

Leur relation était toujours tendue, leur fils s'étant totalement fermé à toutes formes de communications. Pourtant, Naruto avait présenté ses excuses, et Minato et Kushina les avaient acceptées... mais tout semblait différent, cassé et tanguant. Seul le temps pourrait les aider, sûrement.

Ils étaient arrivés en moins de cinq minutes. Cinq minutes de silence pesant, de regards lancés à travers le rétroviseur. A peine étaient-ils arrivé que Naruto s'était précipité à l'extérieur de la voiture, sans un regard pour eux. Et, toujours dans la voiture, Minato avait soupiré.

* * *

\- Respire, Sasuke.

Naruto vit les épaules de Sasuke se lever, s'abaisser. Il tenait fermement les mains de son meilleur ami dans les siennes, comme pour le maintenir avec lui, comme pour l'empêcher de sombrer. Naruto glissa son front contre celui de l'autre, murmura une nouvelle fois :

\- Respire, Sasuke.

Et Sasuke respira. Il inspira, expira. Rapidement d'abord, plus lentement ensuite. Il sentit alors ses mains, enserrées dans celles de Naruto. Il sentit ensuite le front posé contre le sien, rassurant. Et il sentit enfin le souffle chaud de son meilleur ami s'écraser contre sa peau, son nez, ses lèvres. Pendant un instant, une envie de l'avoir plus proche de lui le prit, mais il la fit taire violemment. Les minutes passèrent, lentement. Des minutes où Naruto inspirait, expirait plus fort qu'il était nécessaire, obligeant Sasuke à suivre le rythme calme et reposant.

Ses membres tremblaient encore et il avait l'impression qu'ouvrir les yeux lui demanderait un effort incommensurable. Il se contenta de serrer les mains de Naruto dans les siennes et de glisser son visage contre l'épaule de son meilleur ami, qui sembla se détendre à ce simple geste.

\- Pardon... arriva-t-il à articuler, avant de glisser dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Naruto ne bougeait pas depuis quelques minutes, tenant contre lui Sasuke qui s'était endormi immédiatement après sa crise. Une main se posa sur son épaule, la serra et il tourna la tête pour apercevoir son père. Son père qui le fixait, son père qui semblait désespéré. Il le voyait, à son regard. Il voyait qu'il avait peur, qu'il était triste, si triste et surtout, surtout, il voyait qu'il avait compris. Son père avait compris à quel point Sasuke était important, et jusqu'où Naruto serait prêt à aller. Naruto baissa les yeux et marmonna doucement :

\- Je l'amène dans son lit. Quelqu'un peut venir ouvrir la porte ?

Naruto souleva Sasuke dans ses bras, attendit quelques secondes pour maintenir son équilibre et commença à monter les marches. Itachi fut le premier à réagir et suivit Naruto dans les escaliers, alors que les quatre autres adultes restaient en bas des marches un instant avant de s'installer dans le salon.

Itachi passa devant Naruto, ouvrit la porte de la chambre et laissa entrer Naruto qui déposa son petit frère sur le lit avec une délicatesse à toutes épreuves. Naruto resta assis sur le bord du lit, glissant une main dans les cheveux ébènes, caressant du bout des doigts la joue la plus proche...

Itachi n'aima pas ça.

Il se crispa, serra sa main sur la poignée de la porte et coupa Naruto dans sa contemplation :

\- Ne mêle pas mon frère à ça, Naruto.

Naruto stoppa son geste et, intérieurement, paniqua. Quand Itachi était en colère contre lui, il oubliait la particule honorifique. Itachi était en colère, très en colère. Était-il si compréhensible que ça ? Itachi avait-il compris comme son père ? Et si c'était le cas, était-il en colère à cause de son amour pour son frère, ou tout simplement parce qu'il était amoureux d'un garçon ?

\- J'ai encore le droit de ressentir ce que je veux, Itachi, chuchota Naruto en quittant le lit, se levant pour sortir de la chambre, chose qu'il fit rapidement.

Itachi referma la porte derrière eux et arrêta Naruto, attrapant son poignet. Ce-dernier serra les dents et se détacha de l'emprise d'un mouvement brusque. Les deux se jaugèrent quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi prenne la parole :

\- Tu ne...

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, Itachi ? T'as rien à dire.

\- C'est...

 _\- Mes_ sentiments, ce que je ressens _moi,_ lâcha-t-il alors, peut-être trop fort, beaucoup trop fort, les mots résonnant dans la maison trop silencieuse malgré le nombre de personnes qui s'y trouvait. T'as rien le droit de dire dessus, t'as pas le droit de m'interdire des choses, tu n'as aucun droit sur ce que je ressens pour Sasuke.

\- Plus tu te rapproches de lui, plus il devient dépendant de toi. Et le jour où tu partiras...

\- Mais je partirai pas. Alors arrête, Itachi. Arrête de me repousser comme ça, comme si... comme si j'allais tout foutre en l'air à chaque fois que je mets les pieds ici ! Arrête bordel ! Je tiens à lui, okay ? C'est mon meilleur ami, c'est... putain... il est... tellement plus important que ça merde...

Il ne pouvait pas le dire comme ça, il ne pouvait pas. Le dire, mettre les mots exacts dessus, le dire à voix haute ? Non, cela rendrait le tout trop réel, et tout pouvait s'écrouler en un instant. S'il le gardait pour lui, rien que pour lui, s'il ne le disait à personne, ça passerait forcément un jour, il pourrait enterrer ses sentiments, ne pas faire du mal à Sasuke, et c'était là son seul but.

Naruto se détourna pour rejoindre ses parents, mais il se stoppa dans son geste en apercevant son père sur l'avant dernière marche des escaliers qui le regardait, sans bouger. Il déglutit, baissa les yeux en entendant Minato soupirer. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de tout ce qu'il se passait tous les jours. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ses sentiments, de toutes ces questions qui tournaient dans sa tête, de toute cette peur qui le prenait aux tripes à chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression de faire un faux pas avec Sasuke. Quand il y réfléchissait calmement, il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de grave dans sa vie, qu'il n'y avait rien de véritablement important, que rien n'était insurmontable... mais il se laissait déborder, il avait l'impression d'étouffer à trop réfléchir, trop penser, trop...

\- Itachi-kun, commença Minato, je pense qu'il faut que tu laisses Naruto tranquille, maintenant.

La menace, silencieuse, était bien là, et Itachi le comprit. Il hocha la tête avant de dépasser les deux blonds pour descendre dans le salon, les laissant seul. Minato attendit un moment avant de finir de monter les marches, venant se poster à côté de son fils. Naruto n'osait toujours pas le regarder, parce qu'il savait que son père _savait_. Son père le connaissait trop bien, son père pouvait tout deviner de lui.

\- T'as jamais aimé les trucs faciles, hein.

Naruto se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, gardant les yeux fixé sur le sol.

\- Naruto, regarde moi.

Il s'exécuta.

\- Arrête de tout garder pour toi. Il faut que tu arrêtes ça. Parles-en à quelqu'un. A moi, à ta mère, à Yahiko, à Sasuke... ou même à quelqu'un de ton lycée. Je me fiche de savoir à qui tu parles, avec qui tu lâches un peu la bride, mais il faut que tu arrêtes de tout garder pour toi, et d'exploser à la moindre petite chose, tu comprends ?

\- Oui...

\- Je suis toujours là pour qu'on en parle. N'importe quand, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui...

Minato resta un moment à observer son fils, les cernes sous yeux, le teint pâle de sa peau, son t-shirt qui semblait trop grand sur ses épaules. Comment avait-il pu laisser passer tout ça ? Comment avait-il cru que Naruto serait capable de se mettre ses propres barrières alors qu'il était si jeune ? Il avait laissé son fils s'enfoncer dans des sables mouvants, et maintenant qu'il y était, il lui semblait impossible de l'aider à en sortir.

\- Je suis monté te dire qu'on partait.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche, la referma avant de jeter un regard à la porte de la chambre de Sasuke. Il avait envie de rester, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, au moins pour lui dire qu'il ne partait pas, qu'il ne disparaîtrait pas, qu'il resterait là. _Toujours_.

\- Je me doute que tu veux rester. Alors... on t'y autorise, ta mère et moi. On veut juste que tu sois rentré pour le dîner, okay ?

\- Promis.

\- Bien.

Minato emmêla les cheveux de son fils, rit doucement, rajoutant :

\- Essaie de ne pas trop te prendre la tête avec tout ce que tu ressens, d'accord ? Après tout, vous êtes Naruto et Sasuke. Vous arriverez à trouver quelque chose, tous les deux.

Son père disparut dans les escaliers et Naruto pénétra de nouveau dans la chambre en silence. Appuyé contre la porte, les yeux fermés, il prit le temps de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur et les tremblements de ses mains. Lorsqu'il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit les yeux, son regard glissa sur le corps endormi de Sasuke.

Ah mais quelle idée, de tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami.

* * *

Les paupières de Sasuke se soulevèrent pour la deuxième fois en deux heures. Il se sentit nauséeux, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il avait cette impression d'avoir violé une partie de l'intimité de son meilleur ami en entendant cette conversation entre son frère et lui. Et c'est pour ça qu'il avait cette envie de vomir atroce. Il n'aurait pas dû entendre cette conversation, il le savait. Il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais dû entendre ces mots, ce qu'ils signifiaient, leur sens caché... mais pour sa défense, il était persuadé que tout le monde dans la maison les avait entendu, ces mots.

Naruto avait des sentiments pour lui.

Des sentiments qui étaient plus fort que leur amitié.

Et dans la tête de Sasuke... tout semblait se mélanger, se confondre, lui donnant un mal de tête horrible, venant marteler ses tempes, retournant son estomac. Il bougea dans son lit, s'allongeant sur le flanc, et son regard rencontra celui si bleu, si profond, si tendre de son meilleur ami.

Il déglutit.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Ouais...

Il se racla la gorge, la voix encore endormie par sa sieste entrecoupée de légers cauchemars et des brides de conversations qui tournaient encore et toujours dans son esprit. Il frotta ses yeux encore ensommeillés et se redressa, s'asseyant en tailleur sur son lit.

Naruto l'observait, les sourcils un peu froncés, sans trop savoir comment gérer _l'après_ de cette crise que Sasuke avait faite pour... pour il ne savait quoi, en fait. Personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi Sasuke avait fait une crise aussi violente. Naruto en avait une petite idée, évidemment, mais il préférait éviter de s'empêtrer dans des théories qui pouvaient s'avérer fausses : ça n'avait pas trop marché pour la famille Uchiha en général, de faire des théories.

\- Tu vas me dire pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Cette crise, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi ?

Sasuke soupira. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, il en avait marre de parler de ces crises. Il en avait marre de parler de lui, toujours de lui, et seulement de lui. Et puis, son esprit était trop embrouillé par la conversation entendue plus tôt pour véritablement mettre des mots précis sur le pourquoi du comment de sa crise. Et puis... et puis il ne fallait pas être idiot pour comprendre _pourquoi_.

Mais quand Sasuke releva les yeux, plongeant de nouveau son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami... il ne put se résoudre à se murer dans son silence, il ne put se résoudre à lui mentir, même par omission. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Lui qui avait voulu aider Naruto comme il l'avait aidé, c'était raté : ils se retrouvaient de nouveau dans sa chambre, lui assis sur son lit, Naruto à l'observer. Naruto l'aidait encore. Et lui, il était tout simplement inutile à sa propre existence.

\- Je n'ai pas pu sortir seul.

 _Je n'ai pas pu sortir sans toi._

 _J'ai peur que tu m'abandonnes, que tu partes un jour._

 _Comme la dernière fois._

 _Ils partent tous._

 _Ne pars jamais._

 _Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi._

Mais tous ces mots, Sasuke ne les dit pas, il resta silencieux, détournant le regard. Tous ces mots qu'ils ne disaient pas semblaient faire échos à la conversation qu'il avait entendu plus tôt. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne voulait pas comprendre. Pas à l'instant. Tout à l'heure. Plus tard.

Naruto se perdit dans ses pensées un instant, ses yeux dérivant sur le plafond. Il ferma alors les yeux, songeant à toutes ces choses qui encombraient ses pensées. Itachi avait raison, Sasuke devenait dépendant de lui et à cause de ça, les choses simples, il ne pouvait plus les faire seul et...

\- C'était trop d'un coup, rajouta Sasuke, le coupant de ses songes.

Le regard bleu se posa sur Sasuke qui se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, se redressant ensuite. Ses doigts vinrent pincer l'intérieur de son coude, dans un tic nerveux et il continua :

\- Partir seul, jusqu'à chez toi, c'était trop. Avec les gens autour et... il faudrait que ce soit moins. Et puis, il faudrait que ce soit... je sais pas...

Sasuke attendait une réponse, il attendait une idée miraculeuse, il attendait que Naruto lui donne la réponse, car Naruto avait toujours la réponse. Pourtant, Naruto resta silencieux, fuyant son regard. Et alors, Sasuke put détailler son ami. Détailler les cernes sous ses yeux, son teint pâle, sa carrure plus fine qu'au début de ses allées et venues dans la maison. Sasuke put détailler l'effet qu'il faisait à son meilleur ami.

Et il était loin d'être bénéfique.

Il fallait qu'il taise tous les autres mots qu'il avait envie de hurler, de crier, de pleurer. Il fallait qu'il ne pense pas à tous ces mots qu'il mourait d'envie de dire sans en comprendre véritablement le sens. Pas à l'instant. Pas maintenant, pas encore. Bientôt.

\- J'essaierai déjà d'être seul dans le jardin, ce serait déjà pas mal, lâcha-t-il dans un rire forcé.

Mais Naruto ne répondit pas.

Son cœur se serra.

Le silence reprit ses droits et, une nouvelle fois, Sasuke détesta ce silence. Il avait l'impression de perdre le seul lien qu'il avait réussi à tisser depuis qu'il était enfermé dans cette chambre. Il avait l'impression que les fils s'effilochaient et que, malgré ses essais, malgré son acharnement à faire en sorte que ça marche... les fils devenaient de plus en plus fragiles, prêt à se briser au moindre coup trop brutal.

Il voulut se lever du lit pour tenter de s'occuper l'esprit, récupérer ce bloc à dessin que Naruto lui avait offert pour s'occuper les mains, mais il se retrouva brutalement plaqué contre le lit, l'arrière de sa tête s'enfonçant dans les coussins. Des bras entouraient son corps, un torse était contre le sien et une douce chaleur l'enveloppait.

Il mit quelques instants à passer ses propres bras dans le dos de Naruto qui ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter. Sasuke ferma les yeux, bougea un peu la tête pour mieux se caler et entoura à son tour le corps au-dessus de lui. La respiration de l'autre, dans son cou, semblait plus rapide qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être et elle se calma petit à petit au bout de quelques longues secondes. Une de ses mains vagabonda dans les cheveux blonds, les caressant d'un geste machinal et naturel.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent une à une, jusqu'à ce que d'une voix gênée, Sasuke lâche alors :

\- Naruto... tu m'écrases...

Naruto ne bougea pas immédiatement puis, au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, se contenta de glisser sur le flanc, enserrant toujours Sasuke dans ses bras. _Sasuke était dans ses bras._ Une envie de l'embrasser le prit brusquement. Une envie qui venait tirailler ses lèvres, son esprit, son cœur. Une envie qui était présente depuis de nombreuses semaines. Une envie qu'il repoussait toujours au fin fond de lui-même. Sasuke était dans ses bras et ne faisait aucun geste pour sortir de l'étreinte, au contraire. Ses doigts couraient sur sa nuque, s'emmêlaient dans ses cheveux ses bras ne quittaient pas son corps et son visage venait de se glisser dans le creux de son cou. Il sentait le souffle de Sasuke, là, tout prêt, s'écraser contre sa peau. Il resserra son emprise sur son meilleur ami qui se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

Il eut une soudaine envie de pleurer.

Sasuke eut cette impression étrange que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais resta silencieux, fermant les yeux dans le cou de son meilleur ami. Il inspira cette odeur qui l'entourait, se concentra un instant. Il les entendait. Les battements de cœur de Naruto, il les entendait.

 _Poum poum_. Poum poum. _Poum poum._ Poum poum. _Poum poum._ Poum poum _._

Une de ses mains glissa sur le torse collé à lui, se posa sur la poitrine. Il pouvait sentir les poumons s'emplir d'air, s'en vider, se remplir de nouveau. Et il sentait le cœur, qui battait calmement, lentement.

 _Poum poum_. Poum poum. _Poum poum._ Poum poum. _Poum poum._ Poum poum.

C'était, sans hésitation, la plus belle mélodie qu'il n'ait jamais entendu.

* * *

Sasuke se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, l'esprit embrumé par les pensées qui ne voulaient pas le quitter et qui chassaient son cher et tendre sommeil. Comme depuis plusieurs mois désormais, Sasuke ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : Naruto. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Encore Naruto. Toujours Naruto. Naruto. Naruto Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. _Naruto._ C'était une chose qu'il avait compris : Naruto était important, très important, il avait une place spéciale, dans sa tête, dans son cœur, depuis des années. Ça... Sasuke l'avait compris au moment même où Naruto était venu lui parler, à travers la porte de sa chambre. Il l'avait compris au moment même où sa respiration s'était accélérée, où il avait entendu la voix méconnaissable à travers la porte. Il l'avait compris au moment même où, lorsque Naruto était parti, l'impatience avait gonflé son cœur.

Sasuke avait compris que Naruto aurait toujours une place spéciale.

Qu'il serait toujours important.

Plus que les autres.

Après tout, personne n'avait réussi à être proche de lui, à entrer dans son monde, à le comprendre. Pas ses parents, pas Itachi, pas Sakura qui ne passait plus vraiment depuis l'arrivée de Naruto dans sa vie. Seul Naruto avait su, seul Naruto avait compris, seul Naruto avait pu fracasser le mur d'une simple parole, le sortir de l'ombre, faire de son univers quelque de chose de lumineux, si lumineux, tellement lumineux...

Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à leur proximité, à leurs sourires, à leurs regards échangés. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à cette complicité, cette tendresse qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre... et si jusqu'à maintenant, Sasuke n'y avait vu qu'une innocence enfantine, il remarquait désormais dans les gestes, les regards, plus appuyés, plus tendres dans les silences, plus longs, plus pesants, un amour plus fort.

Naruto avait des sentiments pour lui et lui, il n'avait jamais pensé en avoir. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, il n'y avait jamais réellement réfléchi. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, comme si la conversation entendue plus tôt avait pu faire disparaître la brume qui l'empêchait de voir... maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait vraiment, il _savait._ Il savait ce que Naruto représentait pour lui, ce que Naruto ressentait pour lui. Mais plus encore, Sasuke savait ce qu'il ressentait _lui_.

Naruto.

Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, il comprit tout ce que cela pouvait signifier. Tisser sa vie, ses réactions, ses actions, ses besoins et ses envies autour d'un seul être, d'une seule personne, il comprenait ce que cela pouvait _réellement_ signifier, parce qu'il le vivait. Il le vivait tous les jours depuis le retour de Naruto. Il le vivait, tous les jours, sans hésitation, sans flancher. Il l'avait accepté dès le premier jour. Naruto était son meilleur ami, celui qui l'avait sorti de l'ombre... il était son âme-sœur. Non pas de cette façon idiote, d'un simple amour enfantin ou celui tiré d'un conte pour enfants, non. Naruto était son âme-sœur, son meilleur ami, son confident, son ancre, sa bouée de sauvetage, sa lumière, son ombre. Il était le créateur de sa joie, le chasseur de sa tristesse. Il était tout.

Naruto était son _tout_.

Et enfin, un sourire aux lèvres, la joie prenant totalement possession de lui, Sasuke comprit.

Il était amoureux de Naruto.

Et ils étaient indéniablement liés, affreusement complémentaires, incroyablement indissociables.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Biz à tous, Ky' !


End file.
